Emlygil
by Glawareth
Summary: Las aventuras de Glawareth, y de como se convierte en The Dragon Slayer. (la historia va a ir cambiando de ubicación temporaria y pasar por todas las edades del sol. Comienza con la batalla de Dagorlad y termina en la batalla de los cinco ejércitos.) Thranduil/OC -Primer fanfic-
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Esta historia comienza con un sueño, de una elfa, sobre la última alianza, solo que ella no sabía en ese momento de que se trataba.

En medio de una batalla, se encontró la Elleth, pero ella no sabía dónde estaba, ni porque estaba allí, solo podía ver a su hermano y luego empezaron a pelear con las espadas elficas a mano. Pero ella no podía hacer nada, era como si no estuviera allí.

Ella Glawareth, como en otros tantos sueños proféticos, sintió desconcierto y pavor, pues aunque los demás no la veían, ella podía ver la dureza de la guerra.

Los elfos silvanos fueron rápidamente amedrentados, sacudidos. De otro lado estaban los ejércitos Noldor, a la cabeza, iba su hermano Gil-Galad y Elrond. Ella estaba ahí, en el medio de la batalla.

Ella era muy hermosa, dirían los ellon, toda su aura tenía un resplandor plateado, pero cuando se enojaba y tenía mucha ira en su interior, su aura se tornaba como una tormenta roja, el color del amanecer. Ella era como un rayo puro de sol. Su cabello era negro, muy oscuro, pero a la luz de los rayos de sol tenía reflejos plateados, sus ojos eran grises, tormentosos.

Era una elfa de la raza Noldor, hija de Orodreth, nieta de Finarfin, hermana de Gil-Galad, sobrina de Galadriel, prima de Celebrian y muy amiga de ella.

Respetaba a Galadriel y a su vez está la quería como una hija.

Un día Glawareth, fue con Celebrian al valle de Imladris en un viaje de visita a los parientes entre las montañas.

Allí conocieron a Elrond, un ellon muy sabio, valiente y bueno.

Tenía un aura de autoridad, pero también un humor muy parecido al de Glawareth. Era sarcástico e ironico, cuando no era demasiado serio, lo cual era la mayoría de las veces, y rápidamente se hicieron amigos.

Glawareth se dio cuenta que Elrond, al menos estaba un poco enamorado, por no encontrar otra palabra más apropiada, de Celebrian, así que gracias a ella, sus queridos amigos (con mucha o poca ayuda) se enamoraron perdidamente.

Lo que origino, que Celebrian y Glawareth se mudaran a Imladis o Rivendell como lo llaman en la lengua común.

Era el lugar más hermoso y pacífico de la tierra media, el lugar preferido de Glawareth en la tierra media. Así que cuando Celebrian le pidió si iba con ella de dama de compañía, ella acepto gustosa y dejo a su hermano a mando de los Noldor, él podía sin ella.

Todo fue pacifico, hasta que sauron dedico todos sus esfuerzos en destruir la tierra media, todo comenzó con la forja de los anillos de poder, tres de ellos para los elfos, y luego estaba el anillo único, esos cuatro anillos eran los más poderosos. Pero el anillo único era el más poderoso, pues contenía toda su maldad, la maldad de sauron y junto con él tenía que ser destruido.

Se decidió que por medio de una alianza, la última alianza entre hombres y elfos, sería una buena forma de parar el mal de Mordor.

Hubo un encuentro, un concilio con todas las razas elficas que había en la tierra media.

De Lorien estaban Galadriel y Celeborn,

Del Greenwood estaban Orophin y su único hijo Thranduil.

Tambien estaban Glorfindel

Y había llegado un número de Duneidan.

En esos momentos, Glawareth era la 2* al mando de los guardias de Imladris, junto con Glorfindel. Ella era buena con la espada, con el arco y también con las dagas dobles.

Esa misma noche antes de la cena, luego de días enteros sin descanso de la guardia, Glawareth estaba acostada, en su recamara, en su cama con dosel.

Vestida con un camisón color crema, que acentuaba su piel pálida a la luz de la luna. Sus ojos grises y su larga cortina de pelo negro también brillaban extrañamente.

Un simple mortal podría haber dicho que estaba pensativa, pero sus ojos estaban mirando un punto en el techo, sin pestañear y tenían un brillo vidrioso.

En el sueño que ella estaba teniendo, esa misma noche, había una batalla, no sabía en donde estaba, no era el pasado, todo alrededor era gris, había niebla y hollín.

Estaba allí, pero no podía hacer nada, era como una visión. Ella corría, trataba de hablar con los demás ellon y el elleth que estaban allí, pero era en vano.

De repente vio una cabellera larga y platinada, era el único color que sobresalía en ese sueño tan oscuro.

Corrió hacia el lugar donde ese elfo estaba, pero cuando llego, una criatura de un tamaño enorme estaba adelante de él y luego para sorpresa y angustia de ella, echo fuego por la boca, llena de dientes afilados y deformes.

Ella no podía hacer nada, pero quedo totalmente espantada ante tal imagen, pero la peor experiencia fue ver como ese ellon que había visto desde lejos estaba ya muerto. Chamuscado era decir poco, estaba de espaldas, tirado en el suelo.

Antes de poder hacer algo, el MONSTRUO con alas la miro y le dijo:

-Tu no tendrías que estar aquí mujer elfa!

Luego de eso la criatura respiro hondo y escupió fuego hacia la elleth allí de pie.


	2. Chapter 2

Mae govannen!

Bueno, aquí va el segundo capitulo

Yo no soy la dueña de nada en la tierra media, todos los personajes, nombres y lugares son de Tolkien, solo mi protagonista, Glawareth es de mi propiedad.

Es una obra de fanfiction, si hay algo fuera de lugar, igual es parte de mi historia. La protagonista es una elfa joven, va a ir madurando, ya verán!

En el próxima capitulo discusión elfica y conoceremos a Thranduil, es tan sexy en mi imaginación, espero hacerlo bien ;)

Namárië!

Capítulo 2

Me desperté sobresaltada, respirando con dificultad.

Estaba acostumbrada a estos sueños extraños. Pero este era muy vivido, y ese monstruo de fuego era lo más horripilante y espantoso que yo hubiera visto en mi larga existencia.

Después de tranquilizarme, me di cuenta que era un gran día.

No tenía idea de cuánto tiempo hacia que estaba acostada.

Mire hacia la ventana, el balcón. Por el lugar del sol, dirían que son las 5 de la tarde.

Me comencé a arreglar, aunque sin muchas ganas, pero prefería hacerlo yo que alguna molesta elleth del servicio en Imladris, que viniera a peinarme y vestirme.

Así que fui directo a la bañera, puse agua vaporosa y un poco de aceite espumoso de la esencia de mi preferencia: Niphredil.

Tenía un olor fresco, parecido a los arboles cubiertos con nieve en el invierno. Era mi flor preferida también.

Me quede un momento largo en silencio, dentro de la bañera.

No quería pensar en el sueño, así que pensé en el concilio elfico que iba a presenciar hoy, esta noche antes de la cena.

Los elfos de la misma raza, eran fáciles de comenzar y seguir una discusión, por horas, como si su vida dependiera de ello. Pero este concilio con varias razas elficas, pintaba muy divertida para mí, iba a ser sin duda algo para recordar como una buena anécdota y no perderse.

No piensen, ni por un minuto que yo no veía la seriedad de la situación, pero que es una elleth debe tener algo con lo cual sobrevivir el aburrimiento de su inmortalidad.

Mientras me reía de la última broma que le había hecho a Erestor, la puerta fue aporreada tres veces.

El código de Lindir para: 'llegas tarde', 'si sigues dormida te tirare del balcón', o como supongo que era este el caso 'date prisa'.

Le grite a todo pulmón, aunque sabía que si hablara bajo también me escucharía, pero lo hacía de gusto para molestarlo.

-Ya casi estoy pronta.

Era mentira y él lo sabía, pero soy rápida cuando quiero y en cuestión de unos minutos ya estaba saliendo por la puerta del dormitorio. Vestida con un hermoso y fastidioso vestido verde agua con pequeños dibujos de filigrana de plata, en forma de rosas y enredaderas.

Con un escote que revelaba poco y nada, solo lo necesario y lo que yo quería.

Mi tiara plateada, mí preferida, estaba en mi frente. Adornando mi cabello peinado ordenadamente, en ondas largas hasta mi cadera.

Lo mire, con fingida alegría.

-Mellon nin, tanto tiempo. Dije en broma, el ellon en cuestión me miro a la cara, él tenía una expresión de seriedad tal, que, al instante yo también me puse seria –algo muy raro en mí-

- ¿Que sucede Lindir? Mi voz revelando mi ansiedad.

- Llegas tarde Glawareth, todo el concilio está prácticamente allí, esto es serio, por una vez en tu vida, deja las bromas de lado, hoy nadie está de ánimos.

Ya sabía por dónde venía la mano y con una mirada astuta hacia sus pensamientos más frescos, exclame:

-Mmm… ya veo, sucede que tienes miedo de que los elfos silvanos, ataquen a tío Celeborn o le roben la tiara al primo Elrond…' quede en silencio, eso era exactamente de lo que Lindir no quería oír hablar.

Primero porque podría pasar y segundo porque estaba fuera de lugar, mi sentido del humor no tenía lugar en un ambiente, ya de por si tan tenso.

Caminamos, Lindir iba al lado mío, hasta que se dio por vencido y me explico.

-Tu hermano Gil-Galad está aquí, adentro, con Elrond. Hay un asiento al lado de él, siéntate ahí, supongo que está mal que te hable así, porque tienes más años que yo, pero a veces pareces una pequeña elfa, me sacas de los nervios…'

Cuando vi que se iba por las ramas, explicándome algo que ya sabía lo pare, lo más amable que pude.

-Ya entendí, ahora, si me disculpas, voy a entrar al concilio, y aparentar que soy una elleth seria, son tu permiso, mellon.

Lindir rodo los ojos y me señalo el camino (como si no lo supiera ya).

Me deslice como toda una dama al lado de los arbustos al costado del salón de reuniones de Imladris, podía ver desde allí a muchos elfos, todos, sentados en un semicírculo perfecto en asientos de caoba, ahora estaban todos tranquilos, sentados ordenadamente, pero se podía sentir una tensión peculiar y yo pensé para mí misma 'esto va a ser divertido'.

Entre a la sala y todos los ojos desconocidos de la sala me miraron con extrañeza.

Yo entre con un poco de frialdad, ignorándolos a todos, si creen que con miradas me van a amedrentar a mí, será más fácil que ellos vayan a Mordor para tomar un té con Sauron.

Inmediatamente luego de pensar en que sería muy extraño tomar un té con semejante personaje, me encontré con la mirada de mi hermano, él también me miraba, con extrañeza, pero con cariño y nos saludamos, pero con menos de lo que yo esperaba y de acuerdo con las expectativas de todos los que estaban en aquella sala: con un simple apretón de manos.

Me dije 'esto es una mierda', pero qué más da.

Le sonreí con toda la intención y me miro con desaprobación, luego de eso, indico la silla en su lado derecho y pude ver que del otro lado estaba Elrond, le incline un poco la cabeza al pasar al lado de él y me senté.

En la sala había más tipos diferentes de elfos de los que había visto en toda mi vida, había rubios, morochos, pelirrojos y otros colores intermedios.

Pero los que más me llamaron la atención fueron dos rubios platinados, sentados a un costado, con caras orgullosas.

'Así que estos son los queridos amigos silvanos' 'si muy interesante y divertido el día de hoy'

En el medio estaban: Lady Galadrien. La cual me miro con una sonrisa, ella siempre se reía de mis pensamientos, le sonreí de vuelta y luego mire que a su lado, estaba Celeborn y el me dio un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza. No estaba de muy buen humor, eso se podía ver a simple vista. Me acorde que él se había peleado con sus parientes silvanos.

Luego había más elfos que no conocía y un humano de pelo negro hasta los hombros. Tenía un aura diferente a los humanos comunes, inmediatamente me entro la curiosidad. A veces me aburría de los elfos, un humano no era raro que estuviera por aquí, pero ese no era un simple humano, sus ojos eran grises y tenían un brillo peculiar.

Inmediatamente después de que pensé en eso, a mi lado mi hermano, el rey de los elfos Gil-Galad empezó a hablar.

-Amigos de tierras lejanas, parientes, hoy estamos aquí para ordenar entre todos la tarea a la que nos enfrentamos en este presente, Mordor ya es una amenaza que no se puede ignorar, si no atacamos ahora que tenemos los tres anillos de poder en nuestras manos, otra vez será imposible, nadie puede escapar a este destino- ahí hubo un silencio sepulcral- nos unimos o pereceremos, la tierra media está en peligro, el poder del anillo único es muy grande, pero nuestra raza es fuerte, tenemos que ir inmediatamente a la guerra-

Ahí yo quede estupefacta, y le mire con cara de espanto, pero es que mi hermano no diría estas cosas si no fuera realmente necesario.

- Tenemos a mi tía Galadrien, de Lorien, ella tiene noticias sobre Mordor.

Gil-Galad se sentó seriamente y miro hacia otro lado, ignorando mi mirada totalmente.

Luego mi tía se levantó con gracia, y empezó a mirarnos a todos con una mirada que yo ya conocía, estaba testeando el ambiente, leyendo pedazos de recuerdos y pensamientos, yo espere y rápidamente luego de esa pausa ella empezó diciendo:

-No estamos aquí para revivir viejos enfrentamiento, esta alianza que se debe llevar a cabo esta más allá de razas y sentimientos, si no paramos aquí esta maldad, la tierra media va a desaparecer, ya espero que no sea muy tarde.

Mis ultimas noticias son que en Mordor, las fuerzas van aumentando, ya puedo percibir un poder más grande del que había tiempo atrás, Sauron ya con el anillo es realmente poderoso para los pueblos libres, pero con estas huestes de orcos y otras criaturas igual o peor que malignas, quiere llevar a cabo la destrucción de toda nuestra raza, la cual es la única que está bajo protección de los anillos, los tres anillos de poder de los cuales él no tiene ninguno.

Me miro por un momento, yo sentí un escalofrió, esto no iba bien, si era como yo estaba pensando, esto no era de broma, esto era muy en serio, no era ir de patrulla y destruir varios orcos despistados y tenía verdadero pavor a las palabras 'otras criaturas igual o peor que malignas' ¿y si estas supuestas criaturas eran las de mi sueño? Eran esas de las que hablaban en los libros de la biblioteca de las cuales me gustaba leer, o, tal vez eran solo traumas de leer tanto en la biblioteca.

Siempre negué todo lo que pude, pero mis sueños no eran cosa para tomarse a la ligera, era mi único poder elfico, además de mi sarcasmo.

Glorfindel miro a Galadriel y se paró bruscamente:

-¡Tenemos que unirnos todos y dirigirnos a la guerra!

Después de eso fue todo un caos. Yo hice una media mueca.

Bueno, tal vez iba a ser tan divertido como yo lo había previsto.

Traducciones del elfico:

Mellon nin: Amigo mío


	3. Chapter 3

Esta es la tiara elfica que lleva nuestra Glaw en el concilio: (es de plata, con gemas de color verde agua)

tiara-elfica-moonlight-ray-alpaca-cristal-checo-y-austriaco_MLM-F-3633504225_

En este capitulo aparecen algunas personas importantes ;)

Capítulo 3

Cuando empezaron las discusiones, Galadriel se sentó, mi hermano sacudió la cabeza, Elrond puso cara de vergüenza y se cubrió la frente con las dos manos.

Yo estaba en el cielo, no había cosa más divertida que elfos peleando por poder.

Lo malo de ser inmortales, es que cuando uno tenía un desacuerdo con otro, nunca, nunca se nos olvidaba y lo dejábamos para comentarlo en otra ocasión, hoy era esa ocasión.

Mi hermano se levantó y con la voz más alta que pudo alcanzar, grito un 'ya es suficiente' y todos callaron.

Yo por mí misma solo estaba mirando y con una sonrisa en la boca que quería ocultar, cualquiera que me haya visto pensaría que soy una arrogante elfa, pero es que no era así, a mí solo me gustaban las peleas, ya que testimoniaba cuanto de idiotas tenían las personas, yo siempre trataba de calmar, apaciguar, nunca entraba en ninguna pelea, física o verbal, pues siempre ganaba y los dejaba sorprendidos, además no tenía tiempo para viejos o nuevos rencores.

Glorfindel estaba parado todavía muy serio, el asesino de Balrogs miro a todos y ellos a él, luego miro a Gil-Galad y le dijo:

-Yo y toda mi raza está adentro, estamos con usted, mi señor de los Noldor.

Yo quede maravillada, por la amabilidad y respeto en sus palabras, él era uno de los elfos más viejos en la habitación, ya me caía bien y había hablado con él en varias oportunidades, pero esta vez, me gustó mucho.

Luego de su breve y concisa resolución, uno de esos elfos rubio platinado, el que parecía el más viejo, si se puede decir así, se levantó de su asiento y con voz meramente amable y ojos que desmentían su tranquilidad:

-Yo soy un elfo Silvano y un Rey, yo no me dejo mandar por otros reyes.

Ahí mi capacidad de aguantar la rabia fue rápidamente omitida y me pare rápidamente aunque con una gracia que podría rivalizar con la de mi tía y le respondí:

-Es que no ha escuchado mi señor (sarcasmo meramente escondido), esto ya no es un juego de niños o rencores y odios antiguos, si no hacemos algo, todos vamos a morir, ya no quedaran ni Noldors ni Silvanos, no quedara ningún bosque en donde vivir, todo quedara destruido, ¿Es que usted quiere eso?

Luego de eso todos quedaron boquiabiertos, pues yo sabía lo que había pasado, una vez que yo dejaba a mis sentimientos salir de mí, era como una bomba de tiempo, mis ojos refulgían en un rojizo intenso y de mi salían ondas expansivas de fuerza que le daban miedo hasta a mi propio hermano.

Me senté y quede seria otra vez, pues a mí no me gustaba ser el centro de atención, aunque todos lo creían, yo no quería ningún poder, no quería tener nadie a mi cargo.

El elfo Silvano luego de mirarme, desvió la mirada, pues yo se la sostenía muy gravemente, 'tal vez me pase un poco' pensé, mi tono había sido muy irrespetuoso, pero ya estaba hecho.

Luego de que el desviara la mirada, mire a su lado, un elfo, del mismo color de pelo que el anterior y este me miraba también, con curiosidad, bueno esto no me gustaba mucho tampoco, yo no soy un animal de circo, me dije. Estaba vestido con una túnica hermosa de color verde bosque, con filigrana de oro en las mangas. Y unas leggins color tierra. El color de su túnica hacia brillar de una manera muy atractiva su pelo largo y liso. Tenia ojos azules cielo, los cuales brillaban.

Lo mire con desafío y el hizo una mueca, podía sentir lo que él estaba pensando, 'bruja Noldor' le respondí con una mirada con los ojos entrecerrados y antes de pensar en lago para hacerle ver que yo tampoco quería mucho a los de su tipo, Elrond hablo:

-Lo que dijo Glawareth es correcto, hay que unirnos, esta debe ser la última alianza de elfos y hombres, la más grande y más poderosa que se haya visto, no solo habrán canciones, tenemos grandes posibilidades de ganar si lo hacemos todo bien y en orden, les pido que tomen conciencia, todo depende de este concilio.

Todos nos miramos los unos a los otros, yo mire a Galadriel y ella me miro con seriedad e inevitablemente, en mi mente escuche un: 'estoy orgullosa de ti, pero la próxima contrólate un poco' yo la mire con cara de disculpa muy disimulada luego mire a los silvanos y luego al hombre del otro costado, en sus ojos grises había determinación y eso me gusto, por fin alguien pensante, y eso que no era elfo.

El hombre se paró y alzo la mano, mi hermano inmediatamente con una seña de la mano lo miro y el hombre dijo:

-Yo Isildur, hijo de Elendil, estoy a su servicio y al de mi padre para presentarme en batalla cuando convenga a toda la tierra media.

Luego de eso, todos empezaron a hacer lo mismo, hasta Celeborn y por último el Rey Silvano también lo hizo, aunque pude ver que de mala gana.

Después de esos despliegues de poder y todo eso, el concilio empezó a hablar de la disposición de la guerra, lo que se necesitaba y los números concretos de fuerzas a la batalla.

Galadriel dio datos que ella había visto en su espejo que podían ayudar y todos estuvieron de acuerdo en ir en una fecha muy cercana, y que mientras se quedarían todos en Imladris y sus cercanías.


	4. Chapter 4

Esta es la tiara que Glaw usa en este capítulo, en la fiesta! (pongan esto en el buscador de google/imagenes): tiara/2007/08/flores1

Si, tiene pequeñas piedras blancas, con puro brillo de estrellas ;) Obviamente son del mismo tipo, las cuales Thranduil pidió a los enanos para volver más bonitas. Estas son las que crearon tantos problemas para los enanos en Erebor, y por ellas Thranduil anda tan trastornado por la vida, pues no se las devolvieron. También tengo que decir que los ojos de nuestra querida Glawareth son del mismo color que tienen esas piedras preciosas. Como un brillo estelar, los elfos silvanos aman a las estrellas y por lo tanto Thranduil, ama los ojos de Glaw, pero eso lo dejaremos para otro momento.

Capítulo 4

Luego del concilio, todos se fueron a sus respectivos dormitorios.

Yo me fui al mío, era muy espacioso, las paredes eran de color blanco con dibujos en color azul y violeta, pequeños trazos en las paredes le daban un aire hermoso y de hogar. Había dos ventanas altas que daban a un balcón y las vistas eran a preciosos lagos de agua espumosa.

Me senté suspirando en la cama, era de dos plazas y tenía sabanas de ceda color crema. Sonreí por el día de hoy, mire hacia el techo. Cerré los ojos y me vinieron a la mente unos ojos que había visto antes, color azul cielo y abrí rápidamente los míos, 'en que cosas extrañas estaba mi mente' Para dejar de pensar o ver cosas desagradables, me empecé a desvestir, un segundo después, habían dos elfas entrando por la puerta. Las deje bañarme, vestirme y peinarme, pero la tiara me la puse yo misma, nadie tocaba mis tiaras.

La que me puse esta vez, era de plata con pequeñas flores de cinco hojas, en el medio de cada una, una hermosa piedra blanca, brillaban como mil estrellas.

El vestido era blanco nieve, con pequeños diamantes en el escote y mangas.

Mi pelo estaba suelto, pero con dos pequeñas trenzas que se unían atrás, en el medio, con un broche plateado.

En la cena me senté al lado de mi hermano y empezamos a hablar, él me dijo que extrañaba mucho a nuestra ya fallecida hermana menor, Findulias, yo le comente que también, pero era el que era más unido con ella, aunque obviamente, nos dolía por igual su ausencia.

Me conto muchas cosas de sus exploraciones y sus nuevas relaciones con Isildur y su padre, el Rey.

El susodicho estaba no muy lejos y luego de un rato, hable también con él, era amable y me di cuenta que era un Dunedain, seguramente este era el pariente lejano de Elrond, me dije a mi misma.

Me di cuenta que Isildur era una persona que quería tener poder, por sus gestos era bueno y amable, pero en sus ojos podía ver la valentía y un poco de ambición.

Deje de lado esos pensamientos, pues, aunque era un poder muy querido por mí, me molestaba desde niña, indagar en las cosas privadas de la gente. Y no me gustaba inmiscuirme en la mente de un recientemente conocido. Hablamos de bastantes cosas, además de alagarme por mi valentía de decirle las cosas en la cara a el rey Silvano y también por mi belleza, pero yo no preste mucha atención a eso, pues cuando él estaba halagándome por mi belleza, vi cabello platinado, largo, de paso, y una cara orgullosa y hermosa 'por valar, que estás pensando mujer, si es un idiota, no es hermoso, es odioso' 'déjalo de mirar, ¡AHORA!' mire hacia otro lado y vi a Celebrian, ella me sonrió y fui a su lado.

Me despedí con tono alegre, de mi nuevo amigo. Me pare delante de mi prima.

-Me alegro que no mataras a nadie y que además hayas obtenido lo que querías- me dijo y yo la mire con cara de profunda tristeza fingida, e inocencia. Ella tenía una gran sonrisa en los labios.

-No sé de qué estás hablando prima querida, esto es sin duda culpa de Lindir, el muy chismoso.

Ella se rio, sin duda pensando que yo siempre tenía razón, siempre adivinaba todo lo que quería.

-Bueno, es verdad, me dijo que tú querías ver luchas verbales y corregirles y por lo que escuche eso fue lo que paso, felicitaciones, querida.

Nos reímos las dos como estúpidas e inmediatamente apareció Elrond al lado nuestro y nos miró con desaprobación.

-Bueno, es que esa es la cara que todos tienen cuando me miran hoy, ¿o qué? - Dije con exasperación

-Lindir me dijo…

-Nunca empieces una frase con 'Lindir me dijo'… no es sano, Elrond, después de todo él no me quiere mucho.

El me miro con desconcierto, y me dijo, luego de mirar a Celebrian, que se estaba riendo por lo bajo.

-Que estás diciendo, el solo me informo que hoy llegabas tarde al concilio y que además tenías deseos que se cumplieron, te quiero Mellon nin, pero odio cuando adivinas cosas capaces de arruinar el día de los demás y tú te paseas con una sonrisa en los labios, no veo lo divertido.

-Eres demasiado serio. No eras así antes, veras, a mí me divierte ver a los elfos discutiendo y peleando, porque me doy cuenta de sus debilidades- y agregue- Soy buena en eso, por si no lo sabias- le guiñe el ojo y él puso los ojos y luego se rio un poco.

Dejamos la risa y él le pidió un baile a su quería esposa. Yo les sonreí, y queriendo escapar lo más rápido posible de esa fiesta, me fui a la columna más cercana y luego a la mesa de vinos.

Mientras escuchaba una hermosa canción en elfico, me di cuenta que había alguien al lado mío, me hice la que no sabía, pero mire en un determinado momento y era el arrogante, rubio y horriblemente perfecto elfo de la tarde. Seguí haciéndome la boba.

Me miro de soslayo y me dijo:

-Nunca había visto tal despliegue de poder en unos ojos, parecía que se venía una tormenta de fuego esta tarde en el consejo.

Su voz era como una caricia, pero pude ver los deseos que el tenia de sacarme de mis casillas. Ja! No iba a ser tan fácil.

Lo ignore, el siguió esperando que me saliera otra cabeza de no se sabe dónde, le respondí con la mirada, no con odio, sino con total y absolutamente neutralidad, primero él no se había presentado y era obvio que el sabia más de mí que yo de él, yo estaba en desventaja y como en la guerra, yo odiaba eso.

Nos miramos a los ojos en silencio, yo no iba a nunca a dejar ganar a este elfo.

Antes de que alguno de los dos ganara la guerra de miradas en la cual íbamos empatados, mi querido hermano apareció como por arte de un Maiar y nos habló.

-Querida hermana, veo que hoy te estás haciendo muchos amigos. Claramente el sarcasmo manchaba cada letra de cada palabra pronunciada. Yo era buena en este juego, lo seguiría, pues era la única arma (además de mis dos dagas escondidas en mi cinturón) que tenía. Y las dagas, parecería, no eran una opción.

-Si querido, aunque a este Ellon no lo conozco por su nombre, es extremadamente amable y considerado.

Tome el brazo de mi hermano, la mano del otro brazo tenía una copa dorada supuse que repleta del mejor vino.

Espere por alguna respuesta.

El ellon en cuestión me miro con arrogancia (más de lo mismo) e hizo un bow considerable, yo creo que parte en burla, la cual no me gusto en lo más mínimo y se presentó a sí mismo:

-Yo soy Thranduil Orophinion. Un gusto conocerla.

Yo le devolví la mirada arrogante, pero con una sonrisa de suficiencia y le dije:

-Ya sabe quién soy yo, y el gusto es todo de usted.

Gil-Galad se atraganto con el vino, Thanduil me miro con la mirada muy fría y con un pequeño bow se fue.

'toma eso pequeño elfling'

Mi hermano se acercó más, me miro y con cara muy, muy seria. Me susurro:

-Nuestra hermana era la buena en relaciones sociales/políticas, tú apestas en esto, querida Glawareth.

Yo le sonreí y le respondí:

-Oh hermano, créeme que yo gane una discusión muy importante, pues él quería sacarme de mis casillas y por los pocos pensamientos que pude leer, él ahora debe querer matar a varios orcos, de una sola flecha.

-A veces ganar no es lo importante, Glawareth. Su mirada adquirió un brillo oscuro, vi tristeza. Tenía que cambiar de tema rápido.

-Vamos, Gil, que esta es una fiesta y quiero regresar a la biblioteca a leer, me aburren estas fiestas, no se bailar, soy mala para conversar y odio cuando hay mucha gente en una misma habitación.

El me miro y parte de su enojo y tristeza se iban mientras yo le enumeraba las razones de mi odio contra los bailes y fiestas.

-Bueno esta vez te perdono, pero acuérdate que necesitamos la ayuda de los silvanos en esta guerra… hablando de guerra, ¿tú vas a ir con nosotros, no? Si no me equivoco hoy fuiste muy… como se dice, expresiva, de este tema en concreto.

Con toda la seriedad que pude reunir, le respondí:

-Si, por supuesto que voy, llevo tiempo pensando en la venganza a los orcos, por lo que paso con Findulias y no quiero a Sauron, así que ya me tienes entre tus filas, aunque déjame decirte.- y agregue en broma, inclinándome como si fuera a contarle un buen secreto- Que no me caen bien los elfos Noldor, pero si eso igual te parece bien…-

Gil se rio con ganas esta vez, por lo menos de la última parte.

-Sin duda, ese comentario se lo escuchaste a otros por aquí y ahora me lo dices para tratar de enojarme, te respondo que, ya lo sabía y que no me importa.

A mí sí me enojaba. Deje las bromas.

-A mi si me importa, nosotros no tenemos la culpa de algunas cosas pasadas, pero no, nos encierran a todos en una misma bolsa, ¡Los Silmarils, y nuestros parientes lejanos no son, ni fueron nuestro problema!

Gil-Galad se echó un poco para atrás. Él sabía que no podía estar cerca cuando yo me enojaba de verdad. Aunque pasaba poco, era un asunto muy oscuro.

-Tranquila hermana, que dejes la tormenta para otro día, vete a alguna biblioteca o a algún jardín de los miles que hay en Imladris, seguro que los conoces todos, ve relájate y vas a ver que todo va a ir bien.

Me fui echando humos, seguramente todos en la habitación se dieron cuenta del cambio pues algunos quedaron mirando para nuestro lado, yo me fui, amaba a mi hermano, pero él era el único con el cual se me iban las cosas hasta la cabeza.

No sé cómo, pero llegue a un patio hermoso, había una fuente con Luthien y Beren, me reí, hasta parecía romántico, pero nada más lejos de la realidad, nunca pensaba en el amor o en matrimonio, me daba nauseas, a mi dame un buen libro, un lugar tranquilo, comida e historias para escuchar y estaba más que satisfecha.

Al parecer muchos no lo estaban, pues apareció alguien atrás mío, lo sentía pero no dije nada y empecé a moverme en círculos por la fuente. Di un vistazo al lugar donde estaba la otra presencia.

Era el ellon altanero. Por todos los orcos en Mordor, ¿Es que no me iba a dejar en paz?

Cuando me deslice y quede mirándolo de frente vi que él me miraba con extrañeza y yo le levante una ceja perfecta, lo que lo hizo despertar.

-Lo siento.- dijo rápidamente - No sabía que había alguien aquí, me voy.

Por alguna razón, yo no quiera que él se fuera, por alguna maldita razón, me aclare la garganta, en un pobre intento de llamarle la atención.

El justo estaba dándose la vuelta pero me volvió a mirar, por si se había imaginado, y yo lo mire con una sonrisa fría.

-No, quédate si quieres.- le dije en un susurro, seguía dando vueltas en lo que me parecía, era una danza copiada de hace tiempo atrás, cuando mi tía Galadriel, me agarraba en plena broma y quería intimidarme.

Sea como sea este Thranduil era fuerte, pero en sus ojos vi algo, como un brillo extraño. No entendía nada

- Me quería disculpar por mi arrebato de hoy. Prometo que no va a volver a ocurrir.- dije yo

Me miro serio y lo imite.

-No, no es nada, yo también estuve mal, supongo, como dijiste hace un momento, no tienes la culpa de algunas cosas pasadas, y me disculpo.

Y esta vez se inclinó, en respeto hacia mí, yo le respondí igualmente.

Él se acercó a mí, sentí algo raro en sus pensamientos, pero no podía dar con ellos, de un momento al otro tenía un pequeño pánico, odio no saber lo que alguien está pensando o por lo menos una sombra de lo que piensan.

'busca un tema de conversación, AHORA, ¡YA!' me dije y me exprimí el cerebro y él ya estaba muy cerca de la fuente y exclame como si me hubieran preguntado si iba a llover.

-¿Me estabas escuchando allí afuera?

No era una pregunta, era una afirmación, pero el igual movió en afirmación su cabeza.

Ahora que lo veía bien tenía unos ojos muy celestes, del color del cielo despejado con un brillo sumamente atractivo y sus cejas eran muy espesas, me reí por dentro. Eran los ojos que había visto hace no solo unas horas, cuando estaba en mi habitación. Seguía sin entender nada.

Luego vi, mientras se acercaba que era muy, muy alto, más que Elrond, y eso era mucho.

'valar, porque tiene que ser tan hermoso, ¿porque estoy pensando esto?' 'aléjate de él, por todo el oro de los enanos, aléjate' me empecé a mover hacia el otro lado, siguiendo el ejemplo de mi tía y lo mire desde arriba, fríamente. Ocultando mis pensamientos.

Él también podía ser frio y vaya que me di cuenta, éramos muy parecidos, y diferentes al mismo tiempo.

-¿Que estás haciendo aquí fuera de la fiesta?

Me pregunto, yo lo mire y con cansancio fingido, le dije:

-No me gustan las fiestas, ni los bailes.

-A mí tampoco, pero me preguntaba por qué una elleth tan bonita como tú no está bailando con miles de parejas…

Dejo abierta la pregunta, a mí eso no me importaba, me daba igual, él pensaba que era un tema peliagudo, pues no, así que le respondí rápidamente.

-Por qué les doy miedo y siempre los critico delante de ellos mismos, a ellos le gustan las elleth delicadas y alegres y yo soy astuta y venenosa para gente no preparada.

Sonrió, obvio que se había dado cuenta, se las arregló para ponerse al lado mío y cambio totalmente de tema.

-Estas estatuas en Imladris son extrañas. ¿Sabes quiénes son los dos amantes en la fuente? Me sonroje tal vez un poco, mire hacia otro lado.

Le dije automáticamente

-Son Luthien y Beren, la inmortal y el mortal, antepasados del señor Elrond, señor de Imladris.

-Así que es verdad que son medios elfos….

Lo mire fríamente, había algunos que veían eso como una debilidad.

-Lo son, es una cosa muy especial y curiosa que muchos desearían.

Lo desafié con la mirada, el pareció dudar, pero me concedió.

-Puede ser para algunos.

-Yo lo veo de lo más interesante, a veces con tantos años encima una puede aburrirse de conversaciones sobre cosas triviales, y no ir al grano.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted, venía a decirle si quería ser mi acompañante en el baile, estoy aquí solo, con mis padres y otros elfos y estoy aburrido y usted parece de lo más interesante.

Me miro como pidiéndome permiso y tendiéndome el brazo.

-No me gusta bailar, sin excepciones, perdón mi señor, pero prefiero quedarme aquí, en la fuente.

Y con eso me senté en el borde de la fuente y al rato él también se sentó a mi lado.

Luego de un silencio incomodo, por lo menos por mi parte, el pareció querer sacar conversación de donde fuera.

-Tu eres una peredhil?

Por alguna razón su tono me molesto, así que con un tono tranquilo y frio le conteste que no, muy cortada.

-No, yo soy Glawareth, hermana de Gil-Galad, el Rey de los Noldor. Elrond es un peredhil, pero ya escogió la vida inmortal cuando se unió con Celebrian.

El me miro y yo a él, tenía una media sonrisa y yo mire para otro lado.

-No había escuchado hablar de una tercera hermana de Gil-Galad.

Por las dudas contraataque con voz fría, la más ausente que pude reunir, pero por dentro quería usar mis dos dagas elficas, hermosas, que tenía escondidas.

-Yo no sabía de ti, hasta ahora, supongo que estamos a mano. Yo sabía que eras un elfo Silvano y adivine que del Greenwood, pero no estaba segura hasta que me hablaste en la reunión.

Hubo silencio luego de eso y el parecía pelear por cambiar de tema, ella se quería ir a su cuarto privado a tratar de descansar los músculos, pero no sabía cómo despedirse sin ser cortante, y él no se merecía que fuera amable.

El la miraba de reojo y un brillo centello, un brillo particular, y tiempo después ella sabría que era uno del más puro humor y completo la lista de cosas odiosas sobre él, si es que tenía una lista 'desde cuando tengo una lista' pensó para ella misma.

-Tú podrías ser mi Luthien y yo tu Beren, si fuera un mortal, obviamente y no lo soy…

Entrecerré los ojos. Yo quede estupefacta, ¿y esto a que viene ahora?

Ah, el ellon, está queriendo coquetear. Por mi parte, lamentablemente, me puse roja como un tomate, me pateé a si misma por ser tan fácil de responder a una tomadura de pelo, pero por alguna razón, tal vez por su tono de voz meloso y sus ojos azules, porque el color celeste cielo, ahora mismo, parecía un mar tormentoso y por un minuto me quede sin habla.

Me desperté mentalmente, luego de unos segundos y deje de pensar en sus hermosos ojos.

-Déjate ya de tonterías, se nota que no sabes nada de la leyenda.

Mi tono era todo menos amable y de seguro mis ojos refulgían con el tono más rojo en años.

-Veo que te pone nerviosa el tema, o pensar en…

-Y yo veo que tú eres el ellon más arrogante, desperante, orgulloso y mal educado que conocí en toda mi larga existencia.

El me respondió con la mirada de odio que había visto antes, en el concilio.

Bien, pues nos sacamos las caretas.

-También veo que tú tienes miedo, te escondes detrás de libros antiguos y sarcasmo, para que no se den cuenta… bueno exactamente no sé qué escondes, para empezar diría que eres débil y fácil de impresionar, pero eso ya lo saben todos.

Ella no sabía cómo responder a eso, y quedo boquiabierta, por primera vez en centenares de años, y ella odio eso, así que se recompuso lo más rápido que pudo, se puso la cara más fría que pudo encontrar en ese momento, no tenía que demostrar nada, si es que no había quedado claro quien había ganado la discusión.

Así que le dijo directa y abiertamente, total, el ya sabría más adelante y por primera vez entendía que esta pelea iba más allá de ellos, y que él la odiaba por lo que ella era, y eso le dolió más, la hizo odiarlo más, si es que eso era posible.

-¡TE ODIO!

Ella se levantó, tenía ganas de salir corriendo, pero no le iba a dar esa satisfacción.

-Bueno aquí va ese fuego, otra vez, ya lo extrañaba. Dijo Thranduil, se levantó de la fuente, con movimientos suaves, parecía un gato.

-Me voy al baile. Dijo Glawareth, muy cortante.

-¿Tanto miedo te doy, que te vas al baile? Él se reía con la mirada, muchacho insolente.

-No, me voy porque si me quedo más tiempo, puede que te mate y si hago eso, mi hermano me mata y no quiero morir, así que ya ves. Ella sonrió falsamente, era obvio, él también tenía esa sonrisa. Luego Glawareth se acercó a él, era muy alto, ella apenas le llegaba a la mitad del pecho, lo más cerca que pudo y con voz bien suave le siguió el juego.

-Espero no verte más, saludos a tu querido y silvan padre, soy su mejor fan.

El la miro con un poco de odio y luego de eso, ella se fue, deslizándose, lentamente, tocando las hojas de las enredaderas de las columnas y llego a su cuarto.

'por las bolas de morgoth, ese es el ellon mas insufrible que vi en mi vida, no quiero verlo más' 'es frio, arrogante, e ingenioso' ella odiaba todo eso y además, se agregaba a si misma 'y él te conoce más que mucha gente que conoces hace mucho, mucho tiempo' 'es lindo, pero su forma de ser, arruinaba su belleza' Glawareth pensaba todo esto mientras se arreglaba para acostarse a descansar, había sido un día largo, orcos en los territorios de Imladris, luego una conversación con la tía Galadriel y el tío Celebrian y después de eso el sueño horripilante, el concilio y ahora Thranduil y se juró a si misma que no iba a entablar conversación nunca más con él, sea como sea.

De repente se acordó del sueño y eso le envió escalofríos, esa serpiente del norte, o lo que fuera que era, le daba miedo, y rezo para que solo fuera un sueño.

Aunque estaba preocupada por la guerra que iba a venir, también.

Pero era necesario, pues, si no iban todos los elfos ahora, Sauron podría destruirlos más adelante. Había que luchar.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5

La elleth entro en otro sueño, pero este era muy diferente.

Ella estaba en un balcón con dos pequeños elflings, los dos eran totalmente iguales, con pelo hasta la espalda negro y lacio.

Ellos tres estaban apoyados en un balcón que daba al campo de entrenamiento.

Los pequeños hermanos, de ojos grises, se parecían a Elrond, pero también a Celebrian.

-Tía, ¿Cuándo saldrán Adar y Naneth de su dormitorio? Pregunto el de la derecha, apoyado en el brazo de Glawareth, ella los quería mucho, eran lo más parecido a hijos que tenía.

-Naneth está dando a luz a una hermanita, tienes que ser paciente, Elladan.

Lo miro con una sonrisa, muy tranquilizadora

-Todo va a estar bien, ya verán.

-¿Y si Adar quiere más a nuestra hermana que a nosotros? A veces pienso que odia nuestras travesuras. Elronhin preguntó muy preocupado y con razón, pues los dos eran de hacer muchas travesuras, pero eso era impensable.

-Por las pelotas de Morgoth, Elronhin. Si Adar y Naneth los adoran como a su propia vida. Tu hermana tal vez sea como ustedes y se una a sus travesuras. Ustedes la van a cuidar y no dejaran que otros ellon se acerquen, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad, por lo menos.

Luego de decir eso, se dio cuenta que decir 'las pelotas de morgoth' en una oración, no era muy recomendable y menos a unos niños elficos, tan traviesos y desordenados como mis sobrinos, pero que más daba, ya estaba hecho, de seguro Elrond me iba a matar, si se daba cuenta que se me había ido la boca con este par.

Al rato de silencio nervioso, en el cual yo rezaba para que los niños no hubieran entendido lo que había dicho, apareció Elrond con un pequeño bulto en los brazos.

El Señor de Imladris tenía un brillo peculiar en sus facciones, amor, orgullo y felicidad estaban más que demostradas en ellas.

Los tres nos separamos de la baranda del balcón y nos acercamos lo bastante para ver un pequeño elleth de cabellera oscura y ojos abiertos de par en par, ojos inteligentes, pensé para mí misma, ojos color azul, como los de Celebrian.

-Les presento a su hermana y sobrina, Arwen Undomiel.

Destilaba un brillo dorado, la elleth bebe, era hermosa, vi de reojo, que los gemelos se miraban y se sonreía el uno al otro con un cariño por su nueva hermana que me derritió el corazón.

Luego Elrond les dijo a los gemelos si querían ver a su madre y se empezaron a ir. No sin antes, uno de los gemelos miro a la bebe y dijo:

-Por las pelotas de Morgoth, ella es muy pequeña, ¿pero la puedo agarrar yo?

Yo no sabía si desaparecer o matar a Elladan, era obvio que lo había hecho de gusto, para molestarnos a los dos mayores.

Elrond me miro, su cara había cambiado completamente y grito: ¡Glawareth, cuida lo que dices con estos gemelos cuando andan cerca!

Yo sacudí mi cabeza, mire a los gemelos con desaprobación, ellos se reían por lo bajo, y me fui casi volando al dormitorio de Celebrian.

Cuando entre ella estaba durmiendo, y con eso me levante de mi propio sueño.

Me empecé a reír, por la ocurrencia de los gemelos. Que por alguna razón, ya que no los conocía en realidad, aunque aún no habían nacido, ya los amaba.

Me arregle muy poco, apenas me peine, me puse la primer tiara que encontré (link para la tiara: ref:-v-swarovski-morado-42-€/zoom/cbf6/image86l (la primera página que aparece, hacen click y aparece la foto de la tiara), con un vestido color zafiro.

Al rato, fui a desayunar, en la mesa circular, ubicado en uno de los salones enormes y hermosos que tenía Imladris.

Me senté al lado de mi tía y mi hermano, ellos me miraron y compusieron la misma mueca. 'entonces la mueca esa es de familia' me dije. No sabía por qué, seguro, mi pelo les parecía un desastre y yo sabía que teníamos invitados, pues la enorme mesa de desayuno estaba llena de gente, no mire a nadie, no me interesaba.

Moví delicadamente mi vestido azul para sentarme más cómoda, y me acomode, como más pude y mire hacia las fuentes de frutas, saque una manzana verde y unas cerezas y empecé a comer en silencio. Estaba preocupada, yo siempre tenía muchos sueños, pero el problema no estaba en ellos, sino en si podía informar sobre ellos o no. ¿Podia decirle a mi prima lo que vi hoy en mi sueño? Y si lo hacía ¿Qué pasaría? No quería cambiar el futuro.

Al mismo tiempo, pensar en eso, me llevaba a repasar el sueño anterior. El de las serpientes del norte. Lo cual me dejaba con un semblante triste y por lo tanto más silenciosa y de mal humor. Comí muy poco, solo alguna fruta más y un pequeño pedazo de lembas. Era muy rico. Y al segundo me sentí llena. Me serví un poco de vino.

Galadriel al ver que terminaba mi vino, me miro y me dijo en mi mente:  
>-Sobrina, ven conmigo, tenemos que hablar.<p>

Yo me levante con ella, luego de asentir con la cabeza en un milisegundo ya estábamos caminando fuera, pero antes sin querer mire a Thranduil y lo mire fríamente y él me estaba mirando también y me respondió con la misma mirada. Me gire hacia la espalda de mi tía y la seguí hasta un jardín con flores con forma de estrella.

Cuando llegamos, ella se dio la vuelta hacia mí y me miro con curiosidad.

-Querida Glawareth, he leído tus pensamientos y he encontrado algo muy especial, ¿has tenido por alguna razón, un sueño, estos días?

Yo la mire con, seguramente ojos muy abiertos y con miedo, pero me recompuse rápidamente, ya conocía el don de mi tía, pero eso no lo hacía más bienvenido. Le hable del sueño que me molestaba, el que parecía ser más oscuro.

-Sí, tía. Me he visto a mí misma en una gran batalla, pero lo que más horror da, es unas criaturas que aparecieron.

Me miro un instante, vio que yo era sincera y empezó a caminar por delante de mí, tenía una aura de poder y amabilidad, pero igual intimidaba.

Su voz llego en mi mente.

-'Esas criaturas también han estado en mis visiones y eres la única que los ha visto en sueños también. Esas criaturas se llaman dragones, terribles serpientes del norte, creadas por Morgoth con magia oscura y fuego, como veo que tú también te has dado cuenta.' 'déjame decirte que creo que los has visto por qué es tu cometido en esta guerra, e igualmente ibas a ir, pero te encomiendo, con todo mi pesar que te encargues de terminar con la vida de esas horribles criaturas del mal, ya que si no lo haces tú, nadie más podrá hacerlo.

Yo me quede pensativa un momento. La voz de Galadriel era muy suave pero cargada de sabiduría. Pensé mucho en lo que dijo. Era lo que yo había pensado, los peores temores se me hicieron realidad. Hasta que vi a un elfo que caminaba hacia nosotras, tenía pelo dorado y parecía muy poderoso. Mi mente quedo en blanco. Se acercó a nosotras.

Galadrien se acercó al ellon y lo señalo amablemente.

-Este es Cirdan, y él ha venido para hacer un préstamo a tu persona, debes usar este anillo –el elfo en cuestión le paso a Galadriel un hermoso anillo macizo de oro, con una enorme piedra roja en el centro y ella me lo mostro a lo lejos, inclinándolo y moviéndolo para que yo lo viera- que te va a dar y usarlo sabiamente. Es el anillo de fuego, el anillo rojo, forjado por Celebrimbor. Debes usarlo, pero no es tuyo. No puedes despreciar este poder que se te otorga y lo usaras solo en la guerra venidera, hasta ese momento lo vigilare yo misma.

Yo la mire desconcertada, ella sabía que yo no quería esto, con todas las fibras de mi ser, esos anillos, me daban la sensación de que el enemigo estaría detrás de mí a cada instante, no me gustaba la inseguridad que me daban. Solo Galadriel tenía tanto poder y sabía usarlo. Pero después me di cuenta, como ella había dicho, que si yo no ayudaba a aniquilar a estas criaturas, nadie lo iba a poder hacer, y si mi tía creía en mí, pues debía confiar en ella como hasta ahora. -Muy bien.- dije yo sonando más segura de lo que me sentía- Lo llevare, pero tienen que saber que cuanto antes pueda tenerlo lejos de mi, mejor. Cirdan, el elfo recién llegada, me miro con orgullo y exclamo. -Es por eso que te lo doy, hasta que venga alguien que pueda usarlo para un mayor propósito. Dejo de hablar por un minuto, mirándome a los ojos. Y luego siguió con voz tranquila. -Te veo, Glawareth y veo a una elfa inteligente y más sabia de los que muchos piensan, tú no quieres poder, a ti te gusta la tranquilidad, aunque digas que te gusta la guerra. Prefieres leer un libro en la biblioteca. Por valar, que este sabía mucho sobre mí, me dije a mi misma, desde cuando mi vida estaba yendo hacia un precipicio o mejor dicho, a las nubes y yo no podía ver por dónde iba, y eso me dejaba espantada, más que hordas de orcos. Mientras el decía eso y me sonreía yo me imaginaba que mi vida pasaba ante mis ojos y no podía hacer nada. Galadriel me miro con una sonrisa, divertida, pues podía ver estos pensamientos, los cuales me estaban agotando. -Tranquilízate querida, todo estará bien, no te pongas nerviosa. Yo te enseñare como usarlo, en algún tiempo libre, son aceptablemente fáciles de usar para un elfo de nuestra sabiduría, veras que los dones los usaras y ni te darás cuenta. Me tranquilice y volví al presente luego de sus palabras. -Les agradezco por sus palabras a los dos, espero que tengan razón con respecto a este tema. Estoy a tus ordenes tía, dime cuando venir a tu encuentro. La mire y ella me dio una sonrisa con cariño. -Si te parece bien, ahora luego de despedir a Cirdan, sería un buen momento.

Espere en un costado hasta que mi tía se despidió del amable elfo, era rubio dorado, alto y de facciones antiguas, con ojos que contaban miles de historias. Estos mismos parecían estar viendo en mi alma cuando me miraban. Estaba recostada contra una columna con los brazos cruzados. Mi tía se volvió a mí y me entrego el anillo, con una piedra de rubí perfectamente esculpida, brillaba a la luz del sol y me acerque lentamente a ella. Este era un momento muy importante en mi vida. Los bellos de mi cuerpo se tensaron al tocarlo, me pareció sentir un destello de valor y mi corazón salto con felicidad. Lo acerque a mis ojos y lo mire, luego sonreí a mi tía que me miraba con asombro, pero no sabía por qué, el viento se desato en el momento en que me puse el anillo. Me sentí más seria, más en orden con el universo que me rodeaba, tenía un lugar ahora, en el mundo y mire a mi tía. Ella me miro y me dijo sabiamente -Toma este anillo, pues trabajos y fatigas te esperan. Este es el Anillo de Fuego, y con él tal vez puedas reanimar los corazones y procurarles el valor de antaño en un mundo que se enfría. Úsalo sabiamente y desarma todo el fuego del enemigo. Ahora te enseñare como usarlo, para el bien, este es uno de los anillos no contaminados por Sauron, él nunca los toco, él nunca puede llegar a el, nadie debe saber que lo tienes. Yo por mi parte asentí con la cabeza y así empezó mi clase del anillo, con mi tía. Primero me hablo sobre todos los anillos de poder: - 'Los Anillos de Poder son el resultado del cenit de conocimientos que alcanzan los Elfos de Eregion, más en particular los Gwaith-i-Mírdain, la hermandad formada por los herreros en este lugar: Hacia el año 1000 de la Segunda Edad los Noldor comienzan a forjar los Anillos de Poder, pero necesitan un canalizador para descubrir cómo hacer que los secretos de la tierra y la forja que han descubierto sean transformados finalmente en los Anillos de Poder, éste es el papel que cumple Annatar, Señor de los Dones, quien no es otro que Sauron el Maia disfrazado en un amable semblante, y dice ser enviado por los Valar para ayudar a los Noldor a embellecer la Tierra Media.  
>-La creación de los Tres Anillos élficos es la obra final de la experiencia ganada por el resto de los Anillos de Poder, y son forjados por Celebrimbor, cabeza de los Mírdain (y según algunos cuentos, señor de Eregion) y en su forja Sauron (o Annatar) no tuvo nada que ver. Éstos son los anillos que Sauron más codicia debido a sus altos poderes. -Los Anillos Élficos fueron creados por Celebrimbor, con el fin de preservar y embellecer la vida de todo lo que hay en la Tierra Media; funcionan de la misma forma que funciona el Anillo Único, otorgándole poder a su portador según su estatus, y su destino estaba atado al de su creador, pero fueron capaces de conservar su poder aún después de la muerte de Celebrimbor, debido a su atadura hacia el Único.<br>-A diferencia del Único, que solamente tenía el poder de destruir, los Tres tenían el poder de crear, preservar y curar. -Los poderes de los anillos élficos son los siguientes:  
>-Vilya, el Anillo Azul, se dice que era capaz de curar las heridas causadas por el mal en la Tierra Media, Este anillo lo tiene Elrond. -Nenya, el Anillo Diamante, portado por mí, Galadriel, es capaz de preservar las cosas sin mancha ni deterioro. NO deja pasar a Sauron por mis tierras, ni en mente ni en cuerpo. -Narya, el Anillo de Fuego, Su poder es el de encender los corazones de las personas para que realizaran actos heroicos más allá de lo que pudieran alcanzar por sí mismos. Era portado por Círdan el Carpintero de Barcos, quien te lo cede hoy a ti, Glawareth. Pero deduzco que él ya sabe a quién se lo va a dar, o lo está buscando. -La creación del Anillo único también fue en secreto, y Sauron lo forja, no en Eregion, sino en Mordor, en el Monte del Destino, pero sella su hechizo de dominio en Eregion, en Ost-in-Edhil, donde es descubierto por Celebrimbor cuando está atando todos aquellos anillos forjados por los Mírdain al suyo.'<p>

Luego de mucha historia y otras anécdotas, hablamos de todos los poderes que contenía mi nuevo anillo. A lo último, me entrego tres libros, eran muy grandes, de portadas color rojo, tenían apariencia de ser muy antiguos, y yo la mire con felicidad, ella negó con la cabeza y me miro de reojo. -Nunca vi a una elleth tan feliz por leer tres largos libros, voy a tener que darte otro deber, pues el que yo quería darte, parece ser otro regalo. Yo pensé con ironía que si se estaba refiriendo al anillo como un regalo, estaba más loca que un goblin.  
>Luego de ese día todos fueron iguales, ir a desayunar, luego leer los libros que me había dado mi tía y después de eso, clases y clases particulares con ella. Iba avanzando bien, yo seguía practicando y memorizando viejos conjuros para hacer funcionar el anillo. Y en las cenas, o luego, en alguna fiesta o reunión especial, yo siempre charlaba animadamente con mis parientes o con algún visitante. Me fui haciendo amiga de Isildur, era un buen conversador, me entere que tenía hijos y una esposa que lo esperaban luego de la guerra. Pero había algo en el que no me llegaba a cerrar, era como un sentimiento de algo que yo no podía detener, y eso no me gustaba.<br>Con esas y muchas más incertidumbres llegaron los días de las decisiones de guerra. Yo ya había avanzado en mi uso del anillo, pero la mayor parte del tiempo ni me acordaba que lo tenía en la mano.  
>Elrond un día me llamo a su estudio, Hablamos de muchas cosas y también hablo conmigo sobre el anillo, y vi el de él, era de plata con una piedra azul, como de zafiro. Me dijo que no le dijera a nadie sobre el anillo, ni a Celebrian, y yo aunque quería decirle a ella, porque era mi mejor amiga, no le dije nada. 'Hay espías del enemigo en donde menos uno se lo espera' menciono Elrond y yo me sacudí con un gran escalofrio. <p>


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6

Tres años habían pasado como un pequeño viento desde las montañas y ya los ejércitos de los elfos estaban todos preparados y listos para luchar.

Pero en ese espacio de tiempo los elfos silvanos de Greenwood, conjuntamente con otros silvanos de Lothlorien, se desunieron del ejército mayor. Yo no quería escuchar nada, pero escuche sin querer, que El rey del bosque y su hijo se habían ido de Imladris, hace unos meses, supuestamente iban a atacar por su lado, eso a Gil-Galad no le gusto, y él tenía razón. Su armamento, no era el mejor, era un ejército grande y valiente, pero iban a la guerra, no a la victoria. No se sabía por dónde iban a atacar, todo eran preguntas sin contestar, mi hermano estaba al mando de los demás ejércitos elficos, aunque no los silvanos, segun Oropher, porque «no estaban dispuestos a someterse al mando supremo de Gil-Galad»

Me había perdido una gran discusión, pero yo ya no estaba para eso, la antigua Glawareth, tal vez estaría triste, pero la nueva era más responsable, sabía que mucho dependía por mi vida y empezaba a tener en cuenta que su vida pendía de un pequeño anillo que tenía en la mano y de sus artes en la batalla.

Una cosa era positiva: el elfo Thranduil, no estaba más molestando a Glawareth, la cual pensaba en él, cada cuanto en cuanto, pero luego volvía a sus libros.

Ella seguía sin poder creer que él le hubiera leído tan bien, solo la había conocido unos meses.

¡Realmente lo odiaba!

En la guerra todas las criaturas vivientes se dividieron ese día..., algunas de la misma especie, aun bestias y aves, estaban en uno y en otro bando; excepto los elfos. Sólo ellos no estaban divididos y seguían a Gil-Galad.

Pero las fuerzas del Rhovanion en alianza separada, cruzaron el rio grande hacia mordor e hicieron retroceder a Sauron hacia Dagorlad. El ejército Silvano no hizo caso a las órdenes de Gil-Galad y si bien eran muy numerosos, iban muy mal equipados, allí muchos perecieron, pero es en ese momento donde entran las fuerzas del ejército de mi hermano Gil-Glalad y por lo tanto es donde entro yo en esta historia, en esta guerra.

El Elendir y su hijo Isildur también estaban a la cabeza de sus ejércitos, al igual que Gil-Galad y Oropher. Este último con sus más valerosos a la cabeza antes de que mi hermano diera la señal de ataque, salió a arremeter contra Sauron . A continuación, el ejército mayor entró a Udûn encontrando el camino casi despejado, gracias a la valerosa acción de los Silvanos y terminó por empujar a Sauron hacia dentro de su fortaleza, estableciéndose el sitio de Barad-dûr.

Allí yo estaba con mi armadura plateada, debajo tenía un vestido ceñido color rojo fuego debajo, liviano y unas calzas color plata.

Llevaba mi espada, forjada con el metal más duro de la tierra media, Mithril.

Llamada lókëril o Mithamlug pues, se decía que cuando yo luchaba con esa espada, aunque era como la plata, desprendía un brillo rojo, como de fuego.

Mi pelo hacia atrás desatado y coronándolo, mi tiara de oro con el diseño más bonito. También llevaba mi nuevo anillo, ya lo sabía utilizar, pero no era algo de lo que me gustara exhibirme, o lucirme por ello.

Yo estaba al lado de mi hermano y del otro estaba Elrond. Los tres estábamos serios y cuando descubrimos que los silvanos ya habían empezado a atacar, entramos nosotros también en la batalla, muchos orcos más y otras horribles criaturas, fui haciendo desaparecer, hasta que me di cuenta que me había separado de mi hermano, pero yo seguí peleando, luchando con fuerza, no me canse rápido, era una elleth fuerte, acostumbrada a la lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, cuando podía usaba mis dagas dobles o alguna flecha cuando tenía libres las manos.

Todo era normal, lo que se dice normal en una batalla tan grande como esta, era una batalla imponente, en todos los lados que mi vista elfica podía alcanzar a ver, había contrincantes luchando, pero fue en esos momentos que mi vista empezó a ver a las criaturas que yo más había temido ver en esa batalla. Mientras los ejércitos de Gil-Galad, mi querido hermano atacaba las fortalezas del enemigo, el cual estaba escondido y salía con hechizos, cada tanto, y hacia perder grandes cantidades de números de nuestros ejércitos, yo partí hacia donde estaban los dragones.

Era mi destino me decía a mí misma, aunque yo quería ayudar a mi hermano y a los demás elfos, era mi deber con mi tía y con los elfos silvanos, pues esas criaturas eran grandes y de gran poder y si no las mataba a tiempo, nos iban a matar a nosotros.

Pude ver de lejos que tenían grandes alas, habían tres, todos hijos del padre de los dragones, creados por morgoth, eran increíblemente rápidos y echaban fuego y humo por la boca y con eso, acechaban a muchos elfos que morían al instante.

Con mi caballo, uno de los más rápidos de la tierra media, llegue rápidamente.

Y como en todo lo que había visto hasta ahora en mis sueños se hacían realidad, este era uno de esos momentos.

Me encontraba en exactamente el mismo lugar, con vapores y niebla negra alrededor mío, todo estaba ennegrecido por el fuego, los dragones volaban encima de los que quedaban vivos, como si fueran aves de carroña, yo me adelante, y como en el sueño, lo vi a él.


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Un destello plateado, entre todo un caos, una luz en la oscuridad, un ellon o elleth estaba arrodillado en el campo, en plena batalla, fui hacia allí, mis pies me arrastraban, tenía que ir allí, decía mi voz interior y allí fui.

Me deslice, lo más rápido que pude para ver la cara del ellon, era un ellon y estaba con una postura triste, melancólica, arrodillado frente a cuerpo, un cuerpo muerto. Tenía un arco descansando en la mano y una flecha en la otra, la cual estaba apoyada en el piso. Iba vestido con una armadura muy hermosa, plateada con un diseño como de un bosque, con enredaderas, le quedaba muy bien. Era un elfo del bosque verde. Después de mirar cómo estaba vestido levante mi cara hacia la suya.

Le vi la cara y experimente un terrible desconcierto, era Thranduil y el cuerpo era el de Orophin.

Después de unos segundos mire para el cielo, los dragones estaban bajando la distancia del vuelo, tenía que hacer algo, así que antes de dejar pensar a alguien que era lo que estaba haciendo, agarre a Thranduil del brazo, el me miro desde abajo y su cara se deshizo del horror y me miro con asombro.

-Ya no puedes hacer nada por él, pelea, pelea, Thranduil.

-Tienes razón, Glawareth. El asintió y me agarro la mano. Tenía los ojos llorosos. Era increíble, yo lo había pensado incapaz de experimentar sentimientos. Su corazón no era tan frio después de todo.

Antes de poder hacer algo una voz hablo, pero no era de ninguno de los dos y envió un escalofrió, espeluznante a mi columna y yo mire hacia el costado mío, del lado derecho.

Era un dragón.

Era de color verde platino, brillaba y era el más grande de los tres que había visto.

Su voz era un susurro oscuro, engañoso, aterrador.

Era astuto, como todos ellos, el creía que me tenía a su merced y parecía saber quién era yo.

-Tú no tendrías que estar aquí Mujer Elfa.

Y con la fuerza que me quedaba lance a Thranduil a un lado, y el salió volando, si volando, hacia la izquierda, muy lejos.

Pues había vislumbrado el estómago de la lombriz gigante, esta vez brillaba con un brillo deslumbrante, el mismo que de seguro yo tenía en mis ojos.

Mientras yo pensaba en como atacar al dragon, orcos, goblins y hasta arañas venían hacia mí, pero no se acercaban al dragon. Thranduil muy cerca mío, los interceptaba uno por uno y los fue destruyendo, salvándome la vida. Y antes de que supiera que estaba pasando una ola de potente fuego, fuego maldito, me rodeo.

Desde fuera, se podría ver una bola enorme de fuego, que se movía a una velocidad asombrosa, y dentro estaba mi cuerpo. Sentí mucho calor, pero mi mente y mi cuerpo estaban fríos y con un movimiento vago de la mano y muñeca se deslizo fuera de mi vista, el dragón quedo entre maravillado y desconcertado y tal vez un podo asustado, pues no había visto persona, en ninguna raza, la cual, uno de ellos resistieran tan alto ataque.

Yo luego de eso lo mire desafiante.

-Atácame todo lo que quieras Lombriz maldita, no tienes poder aquí.

Volvió a tirarme fuego pero yo puse mi gran espada delante y con un conjuro, el cual me había enseñado mi tía, esta se prendió como una vela. De punta a punta, las llamas llegaban.

Los elfos a mi alrededor quedaron estupefactos, yo también, pero rápidamente reaccione, este momento de sorpresa, era lo que necesitaba.

Pues en el estómago, o más bien en el pecho del dragón, faltaba una escama, salte rápido, muy lejos y con mi espada elfica con llamas de fuego lo atravesé en ese mismo lugar, el dragón quiso atacar otra vez, pero ya era tarde.

Mi anillo refulgía y de un momento para otro, luego de sacar mi espada del cuerpo de dragón, el fuego fue como a guardarse a ese trozo de piedra preciosa y parecía que tuviera fuego interior, eso me dio más valor de lo que pensé que podía tener y rápidamente me volví a Thranduil el cual estaba a muchos metros, parado, con la boca abierta y mirando al cuerpo del gran dragón, el cual ahora era un poco más que carne que empezaba a tener un olor espantoso.

Me aleje de allí y fui hasta él.

Salió de su asombro y me miro sonriendo, esta vez sin frialdad y con gran respeto. El siguió peleando contra atacantes sin nombre.

-¡Tienes que enseñarme a hacer eso! Me dijo, yo le sonreí, una media sonrisa, pues no estaba de humor.

-En otro memento – En ese momento la espada de Thranduil cortaba la cabeza de un orco bastante alto. Era muy genial ver luchar a Thranduil, era muy hermoso. Luego de pensar en eso, volví a la realidad y continúe:

-Ahora escúchame con atención, yo puedo contra ellos, tu ve y sigue luchando en la batalla, están a las puertas de mordor.

Bajo su espada. Me devolvió la mirada con miedo y se acercó a mí, me toco la mejilla, tiernamente.

-Gracias a ti sigo vivo, me quedare contigo Glawareth.

Asombrada, por este cambio me acerque un poco más, quería verle los ojos, los cuales tenían el brillo más hermoso, más que el mithril, parecían refulgir con deseo o pasión, no podría decir que cosa y sin que yo pudiera adivinar, el me atrajo hacia él y me beso, desesperadamente, le devolví el beso, el mejor beso que había tenido con alguien hasta ahora. Nos separamos por falta de aliento y nos miramos un instante.

En este mínimo instante, otro dragón, un poco más chico y de color rojizo amarronado, se acercó a nosotros dos, yo apenas pude replegar las defensas con el anillo.

Cuando me quise acordar, las llamas habían alcanzado todo el lado izquierdo, entre yo y Thranduil, él había querido atacar al dragon por el mismo, pero no le había hecho ni un rasguño. El espacio se hizo enorme, pues antes de que el pudiera reaccionar, yo lo había tirado de mi lado otra vez y él aunque ya había sido expuesto a las llamas malditas estaba más seguro de lo que había estado un minuto antes.

No sé qué paso con Thranduil desde ese momento, yo reprimí el fuego que iba directo a mí y lo lance atreves del espacio hacia el maldito dragón, una de sus alas se chamuscaron y aproveche que venía para abajo desde el cielo, en picada, hacia el suelo, para con mi espada, con renovado poder, cortarle la garganta, el dragón hizo un sonido extraño y fuerte, y callo a mi lado.

Estaba muy preocupada, el fuego había alcanzado a Thranduil. Luego corrí hacia el cuerpo de él, seguía muy quieto donde yo lo había dejado y al verlo de cerca me quede espantada y muy triste.

Todo su lado izquierdo estaba quemado, chamuscado, su pelo era lo único que quedaba a salvo, pues hasta su globo ocular era solo una sombra de lo que había sido.

Lo agarre en mis brazos, y vaya que pesaba bastante, pero, antes puse mi espada en mi costado, en su respectiva vaina y corrí con él en brazos, antes de que el último dragon quisiera vengarse de la muerte de sus compañeros. Fui hacia la tienda de enfermería y no con poco esfuerzo, lo deslice en una camilla vacía, había muchísimos cuerpos de enfermos, pero al no tener mucho tiempo, fui hacia una elfa que estaba allí y le dije lo que había pasado, ella, me miro con pena, pues no me había dado cuenta, pero toda mi cara estaba salpicada con grandes lágrimas.

Luego de darme cuenta que los sanadores ya estaban haciendo lo más que podían por Thranduil, yo salí de la carpa de enfermería y busque al tercer y último dragón.


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8

El tercer dragón seguía quemando y matando nuevas víctimas, en lo que después me daría cuenta, era un fuego maldito, nadie era capaz de curarlo o pararlo, solo el dueño del anillo que yo llevaba puesto en mi mano derecha, la cual blandía mi espada, podía hacer algo contra el.

El último de su especie en esa batalla, era de un color azul, muy oscuro.

Era grande, pero no tanto como el primer dragón, aunque parecía mucho más inteligente y astuto.

No bajaba nunca de su vuelo, y yo me di cuenta que tendría que usar más que mi espada esta vez, saque una flecha de mi carcaj y lo apunte a sus ojos.

Él se dio cuenta de mis intenciones y se rio.

-Una flecha elfica, no es suficiente para destruir un arma de morgoth.

Dijo con voz espeluznante.

-Esta no es una flecha elfica común, es una flecha negra, creada por enanos, muy resistente a los de tu especie.

Tire una vez del arco pero reboto en las escamas de la barriga del dragón. Pues el volaba muy rápido, y aunque yo apuntara y diera en el blanco, no me daba tiempo de dispararle a donde yo quería.

Él se rio, pero sin gracia y me miro a los ojos, yo ya advertida por los libros que había leído durante tres años, sabía que no tenía que mirarlos directamente, pero no me acobarde.

Tire otra vez, esta vez la flecha dio en una ala del dragón, que lo hizo perder pie en el aire, pero se recuperó rápido.

Este dragón era difícil de matar, pensaba yo, y no estaba fuera de razón, el bicho en cuestión volaba de un lado al otro en el cielo y me miraba con arrogancia.

-Yo soy diferente a los otros dos dragones, yo tengo un secreto, pocos saben que existo, pero te lo demostrare.-

Y de repente su cuerpo obtuvo un brillo azulado y de su garganta lanzo fuego, pero no era fuego común, era un fuego plateado, con brillo azulado, era fuego que por alguna razón era de hielo, quede totalmente espantada e impresionada. Los orcos alrededor de nosotros habían salido corriendo, pero yo me quede donde estaba y repelí el ataque con fuerzas, que sin duda venían del anillo, yo me estaba quedando más que exhausta, estaba que no podía más, pero yo seguía con mi arco y flecha preparada para atacar y con mi último aliento y fuerza me prepare para atacarlo con la flecha por tercera vez.

-Como dije, esta no es una flecha común, es una flecha negra.

Le dije, y el mismísimo dragon, entendiendo por fin de que hablaba, bajo derecho hacia mí, en un intento de atacarme y herirme.

Dispare. La flecha negra salió disparada hacia la horrible criatura, esta, dio en el ojo derecho del dragón, le atravesó todo el cráneo y cayó muerto a mis pies. Mi armadura quedo llena de sangre que me salpico la caída y la mire con asco.

Después de ese momento no sabía qué hacer, mi mirada estaba perdida y todo lo que veía era negro o blanco, pero empecé a correr, mi mente estaba perdida.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, y llegue al costado de la batalla, a mordor. Y comencé a atacar, no sabía si eran orcos o goblins, yo atacaba.

Mientras esperaba otro ataque de cuando en cuando buscaba con la mirada a mi hermano.

La victoria estaba cerca para los ejércitos de los elfos y humanos.

Pero el poder del anillo no se puede deshacer. Apareció de la nada, Sauron el destructor de la tierra media, y con su anillo en mano, empezó a golpear los ejércitos esparcidos en el suelo de batalla. Fue allí cuando vi a mi hermano, estaba a la cabeza con muchos otros elfos, que no me parecía conocer, pues ese momento en mi memoria, es muy borroso alrededor de Gil-Galad. Sauron con todo el poder, venido desde el anillo, golpeo, fuertemente a mi hermano y el salió disparado hacia un lado, en el suelo, mi hermano, estaba quieto y palido, el rey supremo de los elfos Noldor, había muerto.

En ese momento, cuando toda esperanza se había desvanecido, Isildur, hijo del Elendil, tomó de su padre la espada. Estaba partida, pues el Rey había caído encima de ella, pero a pesar de eso, Isildur la tomo y la dirigió hacia la mano que tenía el anillo y con un tirón preciso y con la fuerza necesaria, la espada corto parte de esa mano y el anillo se desprendió del espíritu que le había dado su poder y cayó al suelo. Sauron, enemigo de los pueblos libres de Middle-Earth, fue derrotado.

Mientras todo esto pasaba, yo estaba luchando contra varios orcos a la vez y cuando vi que mi hermano había muerto, uno de esos orcos me agarro en un momento desprevenida y me hizo un enorme, profundo y deforme corte en mi mejilla derecha. 'me va a quedar una cicatriz' pensé, pero ya era tarde así que con un mínimo movimiento de la espada, le corte el cuello, con su cabeza ya muy lejos,el cuerpo quedo temblando en el suelo y le pise el pie y dejo de temblar.

Cuando los demás orcos vieron que Sauron había caído, salieron despavoridos, no solo los orcos, los trolls, goblins y demás criaturas malformadas, salieron en tropel hacia el bosque de piedras y arena. Lejos de todo lo que quedaba en mordor, cuerpos, mugre y muerte a cada paso.

Mi herida de la mejilla seguía sangrando, pero no me importaba, corrí despavorida hacia el cuerpo de mi hermano y vi que ya era demasiado tarde para llevarlo a la carpa de curación, ya estaba muerto, a su lado quedaba su espada y se la puse en el pecho y lo abrace muy fuerte.

Todavía seguía teniendo ese olor a menta, recordé algunos momentos felices cuando nos turnábamos para la guerra de espadas con nuestro padre o cuando nos burlábamos de Findulias. O simplemente cuando nos mirábamos los tres, los unos a los otros con cariño.

Así me encontró Elrond, y se agacho a mi lado y me desprendió de mi hermano y me abrazo, me dijo palabras tranquilizadoras en elfico y me fui calmando, pero el dolor en mi corazón desde ese día, no desaparecería nunca.

Luego de un rato, allí abrazados, Elrond se movió para verme la cara y se dio cuenta de mi herida y puso los ojos como platos.

Me miro muy atentamente.

-Esa herida es profunda, no mucho, pero no dudo que haya sido infringida por un arma de mordor, esta envenenada, tenemos que ir a las salas de curación, yo mismo te voy a curar, ven, sígueme.

Yo no lo mire ni un poco más, di vuelta mi cabeza y me volví a acercar a mi hermano. Mi voz temblaba, mi cuerpo también.

-No tengo nada, estoy bien, Elrond, pero Gil-Galad NO, él está muerto.

Tendría que haber estado aquí para ayudarlo. Pero fui directo a los dragones.

Me devolvió una mirada de compasión, respeto y tristeza.

-Sí, te vi, estoy orgulloso de ti. Pero tu hermano hubiera querido que no murieras también hoy, y si no te curo, morirás.

Primero hice como que no lo había escuchado, solo nos miramos un momento, su cara cambio por una de desaprobación.

Luego sin decir palabra me levante, después de pensarlo bien y mirar a mi hermano, por última vez.

Lo seguí en silencio hacia las carpas donde anteriormente yo había dejado a Thranduil, pero eso lo deje para pensar en otro momento.

Lo vi a lo lejos, le estaban poniendo miles de cremas y esencias en todo el costado quemado.

Elrond siguió mi mirada y sonrió, sin humor.

Me guio hacia una camilla cerca, me pidió que me sentara y empezó a mezclar diferentes hojas, flores y polvos.

Después de un momento largo, donde dejo lo que estaba haciendo en una pequeña mesa de madera y se acercó a mí, me toco la herida de la mejilla, me hablo otra vez

-Salvaste al nuevo Rey de los elfos Silvanos, ese elfo te debe la vida.

Asentí con la cabeza

-Dos veces. Pero el también lucho bien hoy.

Él se rio un poco, supongo que tratando de disipar mi falta de humor y me miro con ojos risueños.

- Escuche entre los pasillos de mi palacio que ustedes dos no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

Y me lanzo una mirada curiosa.

Yo fría como una piedra le respondí que no sabía de lo que estaba hablando y que eso había quedado en el pasado. Por un momento pensé en Lindir, era un chismoso y le había ido a contar todo, lo que de seguro había escuchado sin permiso.

-Sí… fue Lindir, pero no lo odies, él siempre me informa de todo lo que llega a sus oídos.

- No tengo ánimos para hablar de estas cosas, Elrond, solo cúrame la mejilla y todo volverá a la ''normalidad'

Se volvió serio y me miro

-Tienes razón, querida, déjame ver.

Me miro otra vez la herida, me toco y me dolió mucho, pero lo único que demostré fue un pequeño siseo entre los dientes.

Me puso un ungüento con olor muy extraño, pero muy fresco 'athelas' supuse, y al segundo me sentí, renovada.

Mire el anillo que tenía en mi mano. Ahora estaba con un brillo oscuro, normal, parecía un anillo de lo más corriente.

- Te funciono bien el anillo, por lo que pude ver. Dijo Elrond, todavía fijándose en mi herida.

Yo cabecee media dormida, como un supuesto 'si' y él sonrió.

-Nunca vi tal despliegue de poder en una elleth, ni siquiera en Galadriel, tu tía, lo hiciste mejor de lo que esperabamos.

Después de un poco más de conversación, fui hasta la camilla al lado de la de Thranduil y me senté y lo mire, los enfermeros elficos, habían hecho todo lo que podían. Su piel estaba chamuscada en muchos lados, se veían algunos músculos y su ojo izquierdo era pálido.

Me dio un escalofrió, por poco él también hubiera muerto y todo lo que quedaba de un reino, hubiera caído.

Me había dado cuenta que antes de que yo le encontrara, él ya había sustituido a su padre en el mando del ejército, fue por eso que casi no había orcos en Dagorlad. Era un ellon demasiado valiente, además de orgulloso, arrogante, odioso… podría haber seguido la lista pero me acerque a él y le di un pequeño beso en la mejilla que seguía intacta, con la mandíbula cincelada, como una estatua de piedra o de mármol, perfecta, su ojo sano miraba a la nada, era azul, celeste y yo me quede dormida a su lado, sentada en una silla al costado, soñé que estaba en Imladris, relajada y que un nuevo día comenzaba con la luz del amanecer .

'Emlygil' escuche una hermosa voz por encima de mi sueño, no sabía de donde había venido, pero de todas maneras yo ya estaba dormida y veía a mi hermano sonriéndome de forma fraternal en mi sueño.


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9

No sabía dónde estaba, mi cuerpo estaba paralizado, no podía mover ni un dedo. Mi mirada estaba en completa oscuridad. Había un absoluto silencio. Lo único que podía sentir era una pequeña caricia en una de mis mejillas y un dolor profundo en la otra. Alguien tenía agarrada con firmeza, aunque con ternura mi mano. Cada minuto que pasaba la mejilla me dolía más y más, además estaba la cuestión de que mis ojos no respondieran a pesar de todo el esfuerzo que ponía en ellos, esto mismo me ponía de mal humor. Sentí una voz susurrante en uno de mis costados, no entendía lo que decía. 'Emlygil' 'Emlygil'.

Pasos y más pasos podía oír que se acercaban, pero no podía ver quiénes eran, pues mis ojos seguían sin responder.

Sentí gritos de dolor y después me di cuenta que eran mis gritos. No entendía nada y luego todo cayó en la oscuridad otra vez.

Rápidamente caí en un sueño muy profundo. Otra vez no sabía dónde estaba, pero esta vez podía había luz y mucha claridad.

Al frente había un océano del color más azul que había visto, era hermoso.

Yo estaba parada sobre una tarima flotante de madera que parecía ser muy fuerte y duradera, esta seguía hasta más entrado el océano y a sus costados podía ver que había muchos botes y barcos tan hermosos como el agua en que reposaban, estos iban y venían, desde y hacia el oeste.

Me quede muy quieta, cuando sentí que alguien, no sabía quién, pasaba por mi lado, me dio un pequeño escalofrío, pero olvide el punto completamente, pues la persona era en realidad un elfo: era Círdan.

Quede parada con la boca abierta, con más preguntas que respuestas. Luego de un minuto donde mi mente iba a mil por hora, fui acercándome a él y siguiéndolo. Era un sueño de lo más completo, hasta parecía que yo estaba ahí. Pero nadie parecía darse cuenta de mi presencia. Esto era típico, me dije a mí, pero no sabía la razón.

Antes de que me diera cuenta, Círdan dejo de caminar y yo casi me caigo a un lado, pues fue totalmente inesperado. El elfo quedo ahí parado mirando hacia uno de los lados, el cual parecía no tener ningún barco anclado, yo tenía poca paciencia y seguí mirando hacia el frente. Había reflejos rojizos y anaranjados como pintados en el cielo, empezaban en el lugar donde el cielo se tocaba con el mar y se reflejaban en él.

Deje de mirar cuando de repente apareció un barco navegando hacia nosotros. Luego el barco se acercó lo más que pudo y quedo quieto, levantaba olas pequeñas, las cuales rozaban tiernamente la madera.

Mientras mi olfato sentía el olor salado que venía del océano; del barco que se había anclado en la costa descendieron varias personas, más precisamente cinco, no todas juntas o en fila, venían como en un orden y las cinco vestidas de diferentes colores, todos parecían ser ancianos, me pareció muy extraño, del oeste no venían ancianos, venían elfos e otras criaturas igualmente hermosas y de apariencia jóvenes.

Estos cinco ancianos, hasta parecían encorvados y el ultimo era el que parecía estar más hacia abajo.

Primero descendió un anciano alto, vestido de un blanco deslumbrante, su pelo y barbas eran del mismo color. Tenía un cinturón de plata, que brillaba como miles de diamantes. Este caminaba orgulloso, y parecía muy arrogante, no me gusto para nada. Pero parecía, al menos un poco amable, en cuanto piso tierra, miro hacia Círdan, le dio un pequeño saludo con la cabeza y espero al costado mío, él tampoco me veía. Genial.

Segundamente llegaron dos otros ancianos, estos tenían el pelo y la barba más oscuros, pero llenos de canas. Vestían de azul marino, hasta sus sombreros. Sus túnicas eran largas y tocaban el suelo. Tenían pequeñas sonrisas en sus caras y enseguida miraron al primer anciano, el que estaba a mi lado, que empezó a alejarse, los otros dos lo siguieron. No supe hacia dónde. Pues tras ellos llego otro anciano, con pelo y barbas marrones, al igual que su vestimenta, parecía estar más desgarbado y sus ropas más viejas o usadas, pues tenían parches en algunos lados.

Tenía una mirada extraña, como si estuviera en un sueño y un pequeño pájaro que venía desde tierra adentro voló hacia él y se posó en su cabeza, inmediatamente sonrió muy complacido, se puso el sombrero sobre el pobre pajarillo y no lo volví a ver más, aunque sentía de vez en cuando algún canto desde el lugar donde yo pensaba que estaba oculto dentro del sombrero. Me reí por lo bajo. Este anciano me gradaba, más que los otros dos y mucho más que el primero, que ya habían desaparecido completamente de mi vista. Cirdan miro al nuevo visitante y empezaron a hablar animadamente, parecía un encuentro organizado y esperado por todos. A mí todavía nadie me informaba ni porque estaba allí, ni tampoco hacían señales de que me podían ver.

Y por último llegó uno vestido de gris, encorvado, de aspecto más envejecido, lo mire de pies a cabeza. Los otros dos al lado mío dejaron de hablar y apartaron la mirada de entre ellos y miraron al otro viejo. El nuevo visitante iba de los zapatos al gran sombrero puntiagudo vestido de gris.

De seguro mi mirada fue de puro asombro, era el que más aspecto de anciano tenia, hasta daba un poco de pena y también daban ganas de irlo a ayudar a caminar. Caminaba a paso seguro, eso sí, y hacia donde estábamos nosotros. Pero antes de que se acercara mucho, Círdan se le adelanto, tal vez con ganas de no extenuarlo mucho al pobre viejo.

Se acercó lentamente, y yo con ellos. El viejo tenía barbas y pelos canos, pero más grises que blancos, aunque daba la impresión de que daban destellos dorados con la luz del sol que venía detrás de él. Era todo un espectáculo de ver. Ojos muy azules y amables. Parecían que habían visto miles de edades, pero al mismo tiempo, jóvenes y brillaban con energía. Mirada simple, bondadosa y cariñosa, aunque con poder y decisión, estos miraron directamente hacia el otro elfo que tenía a mi lado. Seguían sin verme, ninguno de los dos, o eso parecía.

Yo estaba molesta y curiosa, es sol bajaba muy lentamente.

El elfo y el anciano hablaron por un rato, del viaje y de cosas que yo no entendía.

Hasta que pararon de hablar y el elfo se acercó más al viejo y le dijo mostrándole un anillo.

Esperen un minuto.

Un anillo.

De oro y con un rubí.

Ese era Mi anillo, si ERA, porque inmediatamente eche un vistazo hacia la mano donde se suponía que tenía que estar, no estaba. Quede asombrada. 'Bueno, en realidad'- pensé yo- 'no era Mi anillo, era de Círdan, que hiciera lo que quisiera con él. Pero ni permiso me había pedido para devolvérselo.'

El elfo hizo una pequeña reverencia hacia el anciano y recito: "Toma este anillo, pues trabajos y fatigas te esperan. Este es el Anillo de Fuego, y con él tal vez puedas reanimar los corazones y procurarles el valor de antaño en un mundo que se enfría. En cuanto a mí, mi corazón está con el mar, y permaneceré junto a las costas grises hasta que parta el último barco. Hasta entonces te esperaré".

Eran unas palabras muy parecidas a las que mi tía me había anunciado esa tarde en Imladris y espere a ver que hacia el otro individuo.

El anciano le devolvió el gesto, muy amablemente, y más grácilmente de lo que se podía esperar.

Lo mire con asombro. Su sonrisa era muy amplia y graciosa. Desde ese momento me gustó mucho y sin pensar yo también sonreí.

El hombre tomo el anillo que le había sido entregado sin una palabra, 'todo un ejemplo'- pensé yo- 'pues cuando me lo habían dado a mí, había casi renegado de el.'

Hablaron un poco más y ahí es cuando el viejo dejo la mirada del elfo y sin avisar miro hacia mi lado, me miro directo a los ojos, los cuales brillaban con complicidad y parecían guardar una broma secreta. Quede inmediatamente de piedra, este último personaje parecía poder verme, eso más que alegrarme me puso en guardia, pero el susto rápidamente paso, pues el anciano me guiño el ojo y me dijo en un susurro amistoso:

-Ya nos veremos querida compañera del anillo, ya nos volveremos a ver. Con gran asombro y ese último vistazo al anciano con sombrero puntiagudo, ya todo fue otra vez oscuridad.

Maldita sea.

Fui sintiendo que recobraba la conciencia y todo lo demás muy lentamente.

Recuerdos pequeños del sueño/visión/cosa, fueron apareciendo en mi mente y los organicé para preguntar sobre el después.

Todo era muy extraño, ya tenía hambre, mucha hambre a decir verdad. Yo nunca tenía tanta hambre al levantarme en Imladris. Extraño.

Hasta que otras imágenes más horribles y oscuras aparecieron como destellos que me golpearon en mi mente, sentí que me dolía la mejilla y todo cobro sentido y en lo que podría decirse un gran sobresalto, mi visión volvió y pude ver.


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10

La mejilla no me dolía tanto y mi mano fue rápidamente hacia el dolor. Era dolor con una mezcla de picazón. Seguro se me había puesto mucho peor mientras dormía. Recordé lo que le había pasado a mi hermano y empecé sin querer, a llorar. Me tape la cara con las manos, teniendo cuidado de no tocar mi mejilla.

Yo estaba vestida con un camisón elfico, hermoso y blanco. Totalmente limpia, ni pensar que había venido casi muerta de una guerra. En el dormitorio había olor a mi perfume. Estaba en casa otra vez, por un momento en mucho tiempo, me sentí muy bien.

Al minuto, cuando ya solo lagrimeaba lentamente, apareció una figura familiar en la puerta, caminaba rápido hacia mí y parecía traer un ungüento en una mano y una carta sellada en la otra.

Era Elrond

Me alegre al instante. El dejo las cosas que tenía en sus manos a los pies de la cama y se acercó y me abrazo muy fuertemente.

Mientras esto pasaba me ubique en tiempo y espacio.

Estaba en Imladris.

Era de día.

Estaba yo sola en este dormitorio con Elrond.

Miles de preguntas vinieron a mi mente. Por Valar, me dolía bastante ahora que pensaba en eso, me toque la sien, en un intento de arreglar la situación y dejo de doler un poco.

Elrond me miro después de un rato yo lo mire, y se dio cuenta que no entendía nada. Me comenzó a explicar.

-Tu situación empeoro, tu herida parece que se infectó con ese veneno de Mordor. Hice todo lo que pude, Celebrian, Galadriel y Círdan estuvieron aquí. Galadriel me aviso que hoy ibas a despertar de tu desmayo.

Yo fui digiriendo toda la información que me había sido dada en tres segundos. Faltaba un nombre. Fruncí las cejas. El leyó mi mente.

-Sí, Glawareth, Thranduil también estuvo aquí.

Elrond de repente se puso muy serio, como con miedo.

-¿Pero hace cuanto que estoy aquí, que paso con la batalla, con el anillo, con Isildur, y por qué estoy en Imladris? Dije todo rápido, muy rápido.

-Estas aquí hace una semana, ya estamos en la tercera edad del sol, estamos en paz, sauron fue destruido y estas en Imladris porque vives aquí y aquí vive el que te ha estado curando y ha estado preocupado por ti: Yo.

-Perdóname si te he lastimado, Elrond, es que no entiendo nada. Seguí.

-¿Dónde está todo el mundo?, ¿qué más paso con el anillo?- pare un momento, Elrond se paró, como enojado, nunca lo había visto de esa manera- ¿Dónde está el Único, Elrond? ¿Lo tiraron al fuego del monte del destino, cierto? Mi voz era cortada, yo estaba muy nerviosa.

-Isildur tomo el anillo de su verdadero dueño, pero no lo tiro a la lava del monte.

Mis sueños se hicieron realidad, Otra vez. Mire a Elrond.

Sus ojos desprendían un brillo mortal, estaba enojado, furioso, y yo también estaba enojada, muy enojada. Confiaba en Isildur, y ahora nos había traicionado. El anillo tenía que ser destruido.

-Yo le dije que lo tirara… hasta lo seguí adentro del monte, pero el no quiso escuchar y se lo quedo para sí mismo… está loco Glawareth, está fuera de nuestro poder, otra vez, no podemos quitárselo, ese anillo es más poderoso de lo que tememos, si se lo sacamos sin permiso, una herida quedara en la mente de Isildur, aunque ya tiene una bastante considerable, pues él se adueñó ahora del anillo, pero el anillo le quito su libertad de pensamiento, ahora su razón de vida es El. Ya no es el Isildur que conocimos. La raza de los hombres es débil.

Yo no podía creer lo que oía, tenía razón, obvio, pero ahora ¿Que iba a ser de nosotros?

Según lo que había dicho Elrond, Sauron había desaparecido, pero algo me decía que él estaba en algún lugar en la tierra media.

Se me congelo la sangre. NO, no podía seguir existiendo cuando mi querido hermano no lo estaba. El anillo de seguro tenía algo que ver.

-¿y que va a suceder ahora?- Pregunte yo con mi pobre voz, estaba rasposa y se sentía como si hubiera estado gritando por mucho tiempo.

Tenía mucha sed, quería agua.

Elrond vio la desesperación en mis ojos, se sentó a mi lado, en la cama y me dio un vaso que contenía una bebida fresca y que al momento que mis labios la tocaron, mi cuerpo pareció revivir otra vez.

-Vamos a vivir en paz por un tiempo, supongo. -Dijo con resignación. – Mi anillo protegerá la ciudad contra los orcos que sean lo bastante estúpidos para venir hasta nuestros bordes y todo estará bien. Miro hacia otro lado.

Me estaba ocultando muchas cosas. Le di un pequeño toque en el brazo.

-¿Qué más? ¿Qué me ocultas Elrond? Mientras decía eso, su mirada se ensombreció y yo quede muy preocupada. Se levantó de la cama y empezó a caminar a paso rápido por delante del pie de la cama donde yo estaba todavía tendida.

-Primero que nada te tengo que informar que Cirdan quería librar algunas palabras contigo, pero como no despertabas y él no tenía mucho tiempo…

Me miro un momento, preocupado. Yo le devolví la mirada.

-¿Si….?

-Se fue con su anillo. Lo siento, Glawareth.

Pero esto yo ya lo había asumido. Lo Mire un segundo, preguntándome que era lo que lo ponía tan preocupado, le di una media sonrisa, ah, era eso.

-No tienes que preocuparte, ese anillo no era mío, era de él, de Círdan, y nada en mí se partió, ni tampoco desea el anillo, todo está bien amigo mío.

El pareció más relajado, yo reí esta vez, una risa corta y sin mucha alegría, mi corazón estaba un poco rajado eso sí, pero no tenía que ver con el anillo. Elrond parecía todavía de veras preocupado.

-Hay otra cosa… -dijo, se sentó otra vez, mi mirada lo seguía, tenía miedo, ahora yo sentía miedo ¿Qué más?

–Es sobre Thranduil, un asunto muy urgente lo ha hecho partir hacia Greenwood.

El dormitorio quedo en silencio por un momento, no sé cuánto. Yo no sabía que era lo que tanto le preocupaba. Lo mire seria unos segundos y luego sonreí un poco.

-Ah entiendo, ¿y que era tan importante que se fue? Ahora es el rey, es por eso ¿No? El volverá, cuando él pueda.

Elrond miro hacia otro lado. Se puso pálido. Luego miro otra vez hacia mí, su mirada y sus cejas daban un aire de entendimiento, era una mirada muy dura. Me agarro las dos manos y me las acaricio cariñosamente. Oh Oh.

-No, escúchame atentamente, Glaw, El no volverá, él se fue y me dejo algo para ti, si es que volvías a revivir, cuando él se fue, todavía estabas desvariando y tenías fiebre. Estábamos todos muy preocupados…- Yo no quise escuchar más y me di cuenta de algo, que era muy importante y mi parte inteligente de mi cerebro no quería ni escuchar, o la parte idiota, no podría decir. Yo AMABA a Thranduil y me di cuenta cuando ya no estaba a mi lado. Odioso elfo. Elrond seguía hablando, el, sabía que yo quería a Thranduil, o creía saber. Ni se imaginaba.

- …Y entonces vino una escolta enorme desde Greenwood hace unos tres días y él se tuvo que ir, pero me dio esto para ti.

Me miro con pena, odie esa mirada. Entrecerré los ojos.

Me tendió una carta gruesa, blanca y cerrada. Mire de la carta, a él, de él, a la carta repetidamente. Mi mente no quería unir las pruebas del terrible abandono que había sufrido. Cuando mi mente se aclaró y todo calzo.

Mi corazón se rompió del todo.


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11

Por qué, vamos, ¿Quien deja una carta cuando se va, si sabe que va a volver a verte lo más rápido que pueda? ¿Quién deja una carta después de que se salvaran la vida mutuamente? ¿Quién deja una carta cuando es posible que en el futuro…? Una cosa era segura: Yo a él no le interesaba en lo más mínimo. No. NO. Esto no me estaba pasando a mí. La primera vez, la única maldita vez que me enamoraba de alguien y me dejan por medio de una maldita carta. Que suerte la mía.

Agarre la carta y la mire, no sé con qué cara.

Thranduil no se merecía que la leyera y la verdad tenía las mismas ansias de leerla que por no hacerlo. Mi mente daba muchas vueltas, me estaba mareando, mucha información en treinta segundos. La deje a un lado entre las sabanas de ceda, verdes bosque e intente poner la cara más feliz que pude, mire hacia Elrond, el entrecerró los ojos.

-¿No vas a abrirla?

Yo me reí sin humor y negué con la cabeza, el pareció asustado un poco, Los ojos de Glawareth ya no tenían ese brillo rojo característico, eran blanco, gris, hielo, Elrond se asustó un poco, bastante.

-No, no la voy a leer, no pienso leerla, él no se lo merece.

Elrond entendio, un poco.

-Yo entiendo, Glaw, pero él tendría sus razones, entiende, a mí me pareció que había algo entre ustedes y también me fue raro que él se fuera. Me dijo sus razones, parecía honesto y triste, lee la carta, y tal vez entenderás…

Glawareth miro hacia otro lado, sus ojos estaban repletos de lágrimas, que parecían hechas de hielo.

-No, no entiendes, nada, NADA, él se fue, y nunca va a volver, y yo…- dije golpeando con la mano la carta una y otra vez, no sabía cómo seguir con la frase- Pero en fin, no es lo que piensas, yo no lo puedo ni ver a él. Es el elfo más insufrible que conozco. ¡NO lo quiero ver nunca más!- Quede pensativa- Lo peor es que se fue pensando que yo ya estaba en mi lecho de muerte, verdad, ¿no era que estaban todos muy preocupados? ¿Y el maldito que hace? Me deja una carta, UNA CARTA! Una maldita carta, con una firma en un lado. Como si fuera solo un asunto de estado, YO, Gracias a mí él no es una mancha de sangre en medio de Dagorlad, UNA CARTA!

Luego de eso estalle en lágrimas tristes, no pude resistirme mucho tiempo más, entre lo de mi hermano, el anillo, la traición de Isildur y Esto, ya estaba exhausta.

Elrond me abrazo durante todo el tiempo que llore, el que acariciaba el pelo yo le agarraba la túnica azul que ahora empezaba a empaparse en algunas partes. Espero pacientemente a que me tranquilizara.

Después de unos minutos, yo recobre el sentido de la decencia y volví a ser la de antes, por fuera por lo menos, y tampoco en los ojos. Me sentía fría, muy fría. Elrond maravillado y suspicaz por mi cambio de ánimos tan rápido, me miro y muy seriamente me dijo:

-Lee la carta, yo me iré luego de ponerte una pomada especial, tu herida ya está casi sana, te quedara una cicatriz bastante notoria y por unos días te seguirá doliendo, pero el dolor se ira paulatinamente.

Oh, tenía una cicatriz en mi cara, perfecto, me dije, porque lo demás no era suficiente.

-Muy bien. Dije fríamente

-Sigues siendo tan hermosa y deslumbrante como siempre, aunque tus ojos se ven extraños, si me dejas decirte y tu humor ya no está tan presente en tus palabras, estoy preocupado por ti.

Lo mire de reojo y me reí sin gracia.

-¿Para que me pides permiso si igual me lo vas a decir antes de que te lo de? Mejor dime de una vez todo lo que piensas, sabes que me gusta la honestidad y que sean directos conmigo, vamos adelante.

Me miro un segundo, su mirada me traspaso dolorosamente, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no lo deje de mirar a los ojos. No era una cobarde.

-Si lo amas, siento decirte que por lo que me dijo o lo que diga en la carta, ya está fuera de tus manos, él ya tiene otra responsabilidad con otra persona, no puede desatender su reino… ni a su nueva esposa.

¡QUEEEE? Mi corazón dejo de bombear sangre, mi respiración desapareció y me puse tan pálida como un fantasma.

-NO me mires así, Elrond, ya está hecho, no me importa, es solo un enamoramiento pasajero, casi nunca nos pasa a los elfos, pero a mí me paso, no pasa nada, todo esta bien, cúrame la herida y déjame sola. No quiero que venga nadie hasta que yo de permiso. ¿Escuchaste?

El dejo la mirada que le pedí y me asintió con la cabeza en silencio.

Me limpio la herida, mientras hablábamos de cosas poco importantes, le pregunte qué hora era y el empezó a ponerme la crema de algún tipo y me sentí un poco mejor. Por último el me sonrió con cariño y yo le trate de devolver ese gesto, no sé si lo logre.

-Bueno, eso es lo único que puedo hacer por ti hoy, querida prima. Déjame decirte que por mi parte y la de todos en Imladris, desde Celebrian y hasta Lindir, estamos muy felices porque estés viva.

Y con esto último se dio la vuelta. Había algo que yo querría saber y antes de que tocara el pomo de la puerta para abrirla, le pregunte con voz ronca.

-¿Qué le paso a sus heridas, su cara? No es posible que haya sanado tan rápido…

Se dio la vuelta y me miro neutro, su 'yo' sanador viniendo a nosotros otra vez.

-Mientras permaneció en la habitación al lado de esta o venia para ver cómo iba tu recuperación, él y yo hablamos y le dije una forma, más mágica que de sanación, para ocultar sus heridas, ya que el mismo se horrorizaba de ellas y no quería volver a su reino con la cara ennegrecida y podrida de un lado.

-¿Así que ahora está como sano? ¿Alguna vez sanara?

-Sí, y no, no lo sé, parece que su piel es normal a los que no lo vieron con las heridas, pero yo podía ver una sombra de sus cicatrices y le di una pomada para ponerse en estos años que vienen. Ojala se cure, pero no creo, no lo sabremos, es una de las pocas personas que se salvaron del fuego de las serpientes del norte.

Se dio la vuelta otra vez después de asentir despidiéndose de mí, pero antes de llegar a cerrar la puerta, me hablo otra vez.

-Antes de que me olvide, Tia Galadriel estaba muy preocupada y está aquí esperando que te recuperes, ¿le digo que venga o le digo que no permites visitas?

Empecé a dudar, quería un tiempo a solas para ordenar la información, pero necesitaba a mi tía, era una de las pocas personas queridas que me quedaban y ella se había preocupado tanto que se había quedado por mí.

-Dile que ahora dormiré un poco, quiero descansar y que en unas horas venga a visitarme, ¿está claro?

Asintió seriamente, entendiendo y se fue cerrando la puerta detrás de él.

Me había quedado dormida tan rápidamente como la puerta se había cerrado. Soñé con fuego y cosas pasadas, cosas felices, cosas no tan felices. Imágenes de otros sueños, recuerdos. Yo y Celebrian en Lorien, jugando entre los arboles del bosque, subiendo y bajando talans. Yo cuidando a Findulias un día de lluvia. Mi tía regañándome por alguna broma hecha contra el jardinero. Cosas alegres, por fin, no quería despertar, fueran los que fuesen.

Sentí que me sacudían el hombro, negué en sueños y me di la vuelta.

Me seguían sacudiendo, no aguante más y me decidí a responder, me desperté.

Cuando mis ojos dejaron de estar vidriosos por el estado del sueño elfico, me di cuenta de varias cosas:

Afuera era el atardecer, mi cama estaba toda desecha, todas las sabanas y colchas estaban tiradas a un costado. Bastante fiesta había tenido mientras dormía, me había movido mucho.

Y por último, que la persona que me estaba sacudiendo antes, era mi tía Galadriel.

Cuando nos miramos ella sonrió y yo en respuesta la abrace como si se me fuera la vida en ello, era lo único que me quedaba de mi familia, la única que conocía mi dolor de verdad.

Canto algo en elfico, una canción preciosa. Me puse un poco emotiva. Luego charlamos de todo un poco, me conto muchas cosas: El tío Celeborn se había ido a gobernar Lorien mientras ella se quedaba viendo como estaba yo. Me dijo que mi herida los sorprendió. Y que había estado muy preocupada. Después hablamos seriamente, me dijo que estaba muy apenada por lo de mi hermano y que lo sentía mucho.

Por ultimo hablamos del visitante del oeste.

-Hace unos tres o cuatro días vino a verte Círdan.

La mire con una sonrisa

-Sí, me lo dijo Elrond. ¿Que dijo?

Me respondió tocando un rizo de mi pelo.

-Que no le habían sorprendido tus hazañas y que estaba muy alegre. Y… que ya encontró a la persona que va a quedarse con su anillo.

La mire asombrada. El sueño, le tengo que contar sobre el sueño, pensé. Me estire hasta el almohadón en mi espalda y la mire desde abajo. Ella estaba sentada en un costado de la cama, mirándome, esperando. Ansiosa.

-Tía creo que tuve una visión con Círdan, en los puertos grises. Y que ya 'conozco' al nuevo dueño del anillo.

Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza gravemente.

-Lo que me temía, muy poderosos son tus dones, querida. Pues ni yo vi esa visión en mi espejo. Pero hace unos días…

Me quede esperando por lo que diría, era muy importante.

-Recibí un mensaje, de los valar.

Abrí los ojos, no dude en preguntar.

-¡Y? ¿Qué paso, que dijeron?

-Escúchame con atención, esto es secreto, nadie además de mí y Elrond lo saben, prométeme que guardaras en secreto lo que te comunicare.

Le respondí que sí, claro.

-Los valar escogieron cinco espíritus para que vengan a ayudar a la tierra media en la tercera edad, pues nosotros no sabemos lo que está por venir, pero parecen ser grandes, grandes cosas, graves.

Asenti fuertemente, yo sabía a quienes se refería.

-Sí, yo los vi.

Le conté todo lo que recordaba sobre el sueño.

-Te advierto que son angeles muy poderosos, no los subestimes.

Me rei.

-Sí, parecen unos ancianos. Por un minuto quede muy sorprendida, no podía creer!

Ella se unio a mi risa. Pero yo pare de reir.

-Tengo otra noticia que tal vez te ayude con tus tristezas, querida Glawareth.

La mire con atención. Estaba nerviosa. ¿Otra aventura tal vez? ¡Amo las aventuras!

Vio que yo estaba ansiosa y sonrio, muy feliz al ver que con decir pocas palabras mi semblente al menos habia cambiado.

-Mañana vamos a tener un visitante, un querido amigo de hace tiempo, tu ahora lo conoces, solo un poco, pero con eso basta.

Asentí, ¿Quién era?

-¿Y quién es?

Me miro a los ojos.

-Es una sorpresa.


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12

Luego de eso y dejando de lado lo que decían mis sanadores, me reusé a quedarme acostada. Me corrieron por todo el dormitorio con compresas de agua y platitos con ungüentos.

Los deje ponerme las cremas.

No me gustaba estar ahí todo el día viendo el techo del dormitorio y odiaba sentirme como una inútil, siempre fui así, pero ahora parecía tener un humor más oscuro.

Me levante y ya me sentí mejor.

Fui hacia el vestidor. Despedí con un grito a las sirvientas que me había traído Elrond y me vestí yo sola. Me peine como pude y tuve mucho cuidado en no tocarme la herida, pero a veces picaba y dolía.

Después de unos momentos ya me obligue a ignorar el dolor y camine del cuarto a la biblioteca.

O bueno, eso quise hacer.

En fin, mi cuarto quedaba en la mitad de Rivendell. Para ir a cualquier lado tenía que esquivar elfos y elfas que me miraban, y cuando se daban cuenta de quién era yo, desviaban la mirada y cuchichiaban entre ellos. Era horrible.

Se oían cosas como: The Dragon Slayer!

Negaba con mi cabeza, increíble

Yo odiaba esa mierda, me hacía acordar al pobre Glorfindel.

No habíamos matado a terribles criaturas para ser famosos o para obtener gloria, lo hicimos por un propósito más alto. Pero las grandes masas de seres nunca fueron de las más inteligentes.

En mitad del camino me encontré con dos personas, una no me sorprendió en absoluto, me miraba feliz con una gran sonrisa en la cara: Era Celebran.

La mire con miedo, su sonrisa era muy grande.

Pero lo que más me sorprendió era el segundo elfo:

Lindir.

Él estaba sonriendo, como si estuviera de verdad feliz.

Estaba de verdad feliz.

Por los valar, ¿de qué me había perdido ahora?

Celebrain sin nada que decir, me dio un abrazo fuerte, se lo devolví, puse una pequeña sonrisa.

-Ooh que preocupada que estaba por ti querida prima, no lo sabes.

Nos separamos un poco y nos miramos la una a la otra. Ella me miro a los ojos y cambio su postura y su sonrisa por una de entendimiento y me abrazo otra vez, yo estaba desprevenida. Me reí

Mientras miraba por encima del hombro de Celebrian, mire hacia Lindir y le sonríe. El me respondió con un asentamiento y también se rio.

Luego de eso, hablamos los tres de todo un poco.

Llegamos a la biblioteca, mi lugar preferido.

Era una enorme habitación con libros en estantes que iban desde el techo, muy alto, hasta el suelo.

Los había ordenado yo, aunque no era mi trabajo. Estaban en orden alfabético. Había gran variedad de temas.

Había de muchos idiomas, idioma común, elfico antiguo, sindarin y otros.

En un lado una gran ventana, que daba hacia un gran y bonito balcón y la vista era preciosa, uno de los más hermosos y grandes acantilados de Rivendell.

Yo solía sentarme ahí, en ese balcón. En un sillón enorme de madera tallada con pequeñas flores en forma de estrella.

Siempre mientras leía, se sentía el ruido del agua y los pájaros que jugaban en la orilla del acantilado.

Ese día cuando llegamos, seguimos charlando de una cosa o la otra, nos divertíamos con algún cuento que me había perdido cuando estaba en cama.

-Pero estábamos tan preocupados por ti, Emlygil

Yo me reía y asentía, pero mis cejas en ese punto se juntaron, no entendía lo que me había dicho a lo último.

-¿Cómo me llamaste?

Ella y Lindir sonreían un poco y empezaron a explicarme.

-Ya sabes, Chica dragón, mujer dragón.

Asentí, si eso quería decir en sindarin. Pero seguí sin entender.

-Claro que sé que quiere decir, pero ¿Por qué me dicen así?

-Oh ya sabes, porque mataste Dragones, la última vez que te fuiste, lo recuerdas ¿no?

¿Me estaba tratando de boba? Me puse muy seria

Lindir también explico.

-También te decimos así, porque cuando te enojas tus ojos se ponen muy rojos y tienes una forma de ser muy…que extraño…

Me miro a los ojos mientras decía eso y yo puse una mirada de cuestionamiento. Los ojos de Glawareth estaban muy lejos de tener su propio brillo especial. Algo grave estaba pasando, pensaron Celebrian y Lindir.

Celebrian se asustó. Y se acercó rápidamente a Glawareth. Le dio un toque en el brazo a su prima.

-¿Qué sucedió allí, Glawareth?

Negué con la cabeza

-No pasó nada, mi hermano murió, y ahora sauron fue destruido. Eso paso.

Bueno no destruido enteramente, pensé para mí misma.

-Hablamos en serio, ¿qué TE paso a ti?, estas muy rara.

Reí

- No me sucedió nada, solo que casi muero unas veinte veces en lo que duraron los días y que ahora mí cara es horrible, ¿es que no ven la cicatriz?

Ellos asintieron, serios.

-Sí, la vemos. Te queda muy bien. Es una marca de guerra. Tendrás más pretendientes que antes.

Me cambiaban de tema.

-No tan rápido ustedes dos, ¿por qué me dicen 'Emlygil'? No me gusta mucho.

Entrecerré los ojos, como un juez, con mi dedo los señale a los dos mientras decía eso, espere a que me respondieran de una vez.

Fue Celebrian la que hablo esta vez.

-Es como te llamaba…- compartió una mirada preocupada con Lindir

Le respondí rápidamente cuando vi que dudaba en decirme.

-¿Quién?

Lindir respondió.

-Thranduil, Así te llamaba el cuándo estaba aquí en Imladris y a alguno de nosotros nos gustó y le copiamos.

Sentí que la rabia, el enojo y otras cosas venían a mi mente y me llenaban el cuerpo entero. Los otros dos caminaron varios pasos hacia atrás y me miraron con asombro.

-Bueno, al menos volvió la Glawareth de antes. Dijo Lindir antes de que yo estallara a gritos en medio de la biblioteca.

Los pájaros que estaban cerca, volaron asustados, los dos adelante mío, retrocedieron un poco más.

En los pasillos, por todo el valle se escucharon grandes gritos, parecían provenir de la biblioteca.

Elrond en su estudio se agarró la frente con la mano derecha y sacudió la cabeza.

Un dragón había renacido en la biblioteca de Imladris.


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13

-¡NO ME HABLES DE ESE ELFO!

-Su nombre está totalmente prohibido cerca de mí.

-No hablen de él.

-ELFO ODIOSO

-También queda prohibido ese horrible nombre que me pusieron, 'Emlygil'

-¡COMO SE ATREVE!

Viento había entrado del balcón y movía fuertemente el pelo de Glawareth hacia atrás.

Las velas prendidas, parecían estar por estallar, pues cada vez que ella gritaba algo nuevo y caminaba de un lado a otro, el fuego parecía prender más y más.

Tenía un enojo ciego, quería destruir cosas, matar orcos, quería cortar la cabeza de cierto elfo.

Los otros dos elfos, todavía estaban mirando, con mucho miedo.

Luego de un momento los ojos de Glawareth dejaron de tener el brillo rojizo y se pusieron grises hielo.

Se acercó a los otros dos, esta vez no retrocedieron.

Pero esta Glawareth fría como el hielo, daba más miedo que la anterior.

-¿Quedo claro?

-Ssi, si, quedo claro, Glawareth.

-Perfecto. Dije, con una sonrisa fingida y me dirigí hacia el estante de la derecha. Empecé a ojear alguno de los libros.

Luego de eso, todo volvió a la normalidad. Los tres amigos siguieron hablando. Habían entendido y ahora ya nadie hablaba de cosas prohibidas.

Lindir parecía respetar y querer más a la nueva Glawareth, esta, parecía más seria, centrada y mucho más adulta.

Se hicieron grandes amigos desde ese momento.

Eso no quería decir que Glawareth dejara sus travesuras, en si era más seria, lo que le daba más ocultamiento a sus bromas.

Todo el día lo paso caminando, leyendo, charlando con sus amigos y otras personas que le venían a preguntar amablemente como estaba ahora.

Había personas que se fijaban en ella por chismosas, pero ella los ignoraba.

Llego la noche y se despidió de sus amigos y todos se fueron cada uno a sus dormitorios a cambiarse.

Glawareth esta vez eligió un vestido lila, de ceda. Era muy bonito. Tenía el escote circular, sus mangas eran abiertas y se le marcaban las curvas.

Se agregó un collar de pequeñas gotas de gemas de amatistas al cuello.

Y una diadema de plata con una pequeña amatista con forma de rombo en el centro. La tiara en la parte de atrás se unía con unas cadenitas también de plata las cuales tocaban suavemente mi cabello de color negro ondulado.

-Esta noche comienza otra vez tu vida- Me dije en voz alta, mirándome al espejo. La cicatriz se veía, pero no queda mal, en si le daba un toque rudo y bonito a mi cara, me gustaba.

-Olvídate de todo lo malo, sonríe de verdad y afronta todo, se valiente.

Luego de eso me puse unas sandalias cómodas y salí de mi habitación.

Fui hacia el comedor principal, tenía una mesa redonda. Ya había bastante gente. Apenas me acerque todos se dieron vuelta y me miraron.

Yo no me asuste ni nada y seguí mi camino, como si todo fuera de lo más normal.

Me senté entre mi tía y Elrond, ellos me sonrieron y parecían volver a respirar cuando les devolví la sonrisa.

Me serví de todo un poco, tenía mucha hambre. Había comido alguna cosa, desde que me había despertado, pero esto era mucho mejor que lo anterior.

Supuestamente era un banquete por mí vuelta al mundo de los vivos, pero a mí no me gustaba la atención, así que no dije nada ni me moví del asiento.

Hable con mucha gente, eso sí, fui amistosa, hasta tuve que fingir alguna que otra sonrisa, pero la mayoría de las veces olvide mis penas anteriores. Todo está bien. Me decía a mí misma. Y rápidamente me fui olvidando, dejando mis inquietudes para otro momento, y las ubique en un rincón de mi mente para que no me molestaran más.

Comí bastante. Y luego de la cena fuimos a uno de los otros salones y en el medio había unas llamas de fuego prendidas, me acerque antes que todo el mundo y las mire.

Todo alrededor quedo en silencio.

Se podía sentir la tensión.

Galadriel al ver lo que pasaba, se acercó despacio y me agarro una de las manos. Mire hacia ella, a sus hermosos ojos azules. Su mirada era amable.

-Ya todo está bien querida Glawareth, no hay de qué preocuparse.

-Ya lo sé. Le respondí con una sonrisa genuina, ella me la devolvió con un destello de alegría verdadera y empezamos a cantar una canción en elfico las dos juntas.

Todo el salón parecía estar en un sueño.

Terminamos la canción y todo el mundo pareció salir del estupor.

Nos reímos entre las dos y después se me iban acercando varios elfos.

Me pidieron bastantes bailes. Los acepte todos.

Los que me conocían quedaron de verdad sorprendidos con este cambio, era un cambio enorme. Yo antes odiaba que me sacaran a bailar.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14

Luego de la fiesta luego de la cena, todos se fueron a sus dormitorios, bueno por lo menos Glawareth se fue al suyo.

Se cambió y se puso un camisón color rosa claro.

Se sacó la tiara y se sentó en la cama. Se acomodó y agarro los libros que había pedido prestados de la biblioteca, de la mesita de noche que tenía a un lado.

Uno de los libros se trataba de formas de curar cicatrices elficas.

El problema era que los elfos no sufrían muchas cicatrices.

Entonces no había una forma efectiva en la que Glawareth tuviera mucha confianza.

Dejo ese libro al costado, pues ya no se sentía mal con su nueva cicatriz, en cambio, le gustaba, y mucho, no la pensaba ocultar.

Ella estaba muy orgullosa y segura de sí misma.

Se levantó y se fue hacia el espejo.

Se miró de cerca y poso sus dedos en la cicatriz, mientras la miraba.

Esta iba desde el pómulo derecho y desaparecía donde empezaba la mandíbula.

Le gustaba pensar que dio muerte al culpable de la misma y se sintió mucho mejor que antes.

Mientras se tocaba la mejilla sin querer uno de sus dedos rozo el labio inferior y se acordó de algo, se acodo de otros labios que apretaban pasionalmente los suyos.

Dejo inmediatamente de pensar en eso y negó con la cabeza mientras mantenía a raya un tremendo escalofrió.

Se dijo a sí misma, que todo se olvidaría, que dentro de poco, ya no sentiría nada.

Se volvió a sentar suavemente en su cama y pensó en cosas más felices. Agarro otro libro sobre su hogar de nacimiento: Lorien.

Amaba el bosque dorado. Pero más amaba Imladris. Era su hogar elegido y si podía, nunca se iba a ir de allí.

Se acostó cómodamente sobre las almohadas y siguió leyendo hasta que sus ojos se quedaron vidriosos y el libro se le callo de las manos hacia el pecho.

Su mente estaba en blanco y no soñó nada esa noche.

Yo estaba sentada en el balcón que daba a una de las muchas entradas al valle.

Estaba leyendo lo que me quedaba del libro que había empezado a leer ayer por la noche. Tocaba distraída unas hojas que habían caído en mi falda desde las enredaderas que había en una columna que estaba cerca de mí.

Sentí el ruido de galope de caballos y deje de leer al instante.

Ayer a la tarde mi tía Galadriel me había contado que hoy venia una persona muy especial y que aunque ya la conocía, era una visita de gran magnitud.

Me acerque a la baranda, en el borde del balcón y mire hacia abajo.

Yo estaba vestida con un vestido blanco y mi diadema de plata con pequeñas flores.

Mientras el viento movía las faldas de mi vestido, el ruido de los caballos se acercó cada vez más, estaba nerviosa y ansiosa.

Cuando quise acordar, sentí una presencia cerca de mí.

La puerta del balcón se abrió dejando paso a Galadriel que me miraba con una sonrisa cómplice.

Se acercó a mí a esperar y me agarro una de mis manos.

Sonó un cuerno elfico a la distancia y preste más y más atención.

Rápidamente los caballos cabalgaron a través del angosto puente y entraron en la ciudadela.

A la cabeza iba Elrond, con una armadura dorada y el pelo suelto coronado por una tiara de plata.

Atrás venia Glorfindel, su pelo rubio y lacio brillaba con los rayos del sol.

Llevaba una túnica color azul piedra y unas leggins grises.

Su caballo era blanco y era muy elegante, hermoso, fuerte.

Detrás de ellos puede ver una figura muy especial:

Tenía barba gris e iba vestido del mismo color, y también un cómico sombrero puntiagudo.

Al minuto que lo vi, salí del balcón, y empecé a bajar las escaleras que terminaban en dos estatuas de elfos, muy altas e orgullosas. Atrás venia mi tía, siguiendo mis pasos y sonriendo al ver mi ansiedad y alegría.

Apenas baje la escalera, los demás ya estaban bajando de sus respectivos caballos.

Yo me acerque a El Peregrino Gris.

Caminé hasta situarme muy cerca de él, para mirarlo.

Nada había cambiado en él.

Sus ojos eran del mismo tono celeste.

Tenía todavía esa mirada amable, y cariñosa.

Me sonrió y yo le devolví la sonrisa. Me puso una de sus manos en mi hombro.

-Tú debes ser Glawareth. Se detuvo un momento evaluándome.

Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Déjame presentarme: Soy Olórin. A tu servicio. Dijo, haciendo una reverencia

-Igualmente, esto es una gran sorpresa. Usted dijo que nos volveríamos a ver, pero no pensé que fuera tan pronto. Le guiñe el ojo al decir esto.

Él se rio, su risa sonaba muy bien. Lo quise al instante. Me di cuenta que seriamos grandes amigos y compañeros en travesuras e aventuras.

-Oh querida Glawareth, es un verdadero gusto conocerte al fin.

Mi tía se acercó y se paró al costado de donde estaba yo y le hablo al peregrino gris.

-Olórin, esta es mi sobrina, parece que ya se conocen muy bien.

Y nos miró con la ceja levantada, ella ya sabía esto, lo dijo de broma y yo me reí por lo bajo.

-Bueno, no quiero ser mal educado- Dijo el anciano- pero tengo un poco de hambre, estoy muy ansioso por probar bocado.

Asentimos y mi tía hizo señas para que la siguiéramos. Elrond, Olórin y yo la seguimos.

Fuimos hacia el salón comedor y todos nos sentamos cómodamente. Trajeron comida, la suficiente para alimentar a un pueblo chico por una semana.

El anciano se sentó grácilmente, pero esto ya no me impresionaba, estaba acostumbrada a su joven desenvolvimiento.

Luego empezó a servirse comida, comió de todo un poco y mientras lo hacía, nos lanzaba sonrisas o se reía por alguna cosa sin mucho sentido o decía algunas frases graciosas que me hacían reír.

Galadriel y Elrond estaban muy felices, este nuevo amigo era lo que Glawareth necesitaba para hacerla olvidar de todos los pesares que la rodeaban. Los veían conversar animadamente mientras los dos comían de todo un poco.

Era una visión muy alentadora.

-Así que Mithrandir, ¿Qué piensas hacer después de estar aquí por unos días? Le pregunte yo. Ya éramos amigos y le hable directamente y como me había olvidado del nombre que me había comunicado anteriormente, le cree uno.

Todos en la mesa me quedaron mirando con la boca abierta. Hasta El susodicho.

El anciano luego de un rato se rio un poco y asintió.

-Me gusta ese nombre. No puedo ir por la tierra media diciendo mi verdadero nombre. Mithrandir será mi nombre entre los elfos.

Elrond también pareció de acuerdo.

-Sí, me parece muy buena idea.

Y desde ese día, Todos los elfos en la tierra media le llamaron con ese nombre.

-Pienso viajar por toda la tierra media. Ir a todos los pueblos a los que sea capaz y aprender de todas las criaturas que vivan en ellas.

Una idea iluminó la mente de Elrond y compartió una mirada secreta con Galadriel.

-Tal vez quieras unirte a él, Glawareth, si los dos quieren, claramente.

Mithrandir y Glawareth se miraron por unos segundos.

Yo quería ir a una aventura, pero en si recién empezaba a conocer al anciano, aunque no había duda de que era de confianza.

Después de un minuto pregunte.

-¿Tía, tú me necesitas para algo? ¿Y tú Elrond?

No sabía que pasaría con mi puesto en la guardia, yo todavía estaba de licencia por unos cuantos días, pero esta aventura podría tardar años enteros, vaya uno a saber.

-No habría ningún problema, querida. Dijo Galadriel agarrándome una de mis manos, que estaba apoyada en la mesa.

Elrond igualo su respuesta y por último, le tocó el turno al invitado. Al cual ya lo querían unir a una elfa con heridas recientes de guerra y no todas de la piel.

Pareció pensarlo por unos segundos, y al final decidió.

-Tampoco veo ningún problema, es una muchacha que se sabe valer por sí misma y puede cuidar de este viejo.

Y lanzo un guiño. Yo me reí. Aunque tuve miedo, ¿El sabia pelear contra enemigos?

Le pregunte si sabía protegerse y que armas sabría usar, me dijo que sabía pelear con la espada y que tenía su bastón que era poderoso y que no me preocupara.

Me volvió el alma al cuerpo, me tranquilicé y volví a sonreír.

Por ultimo hablamos del anillo, el anillo de fuego.

-Ya lo sé usar, pero a veces no me doy cuenta que lo tengo puesto.

Dijo en tono de broma. Yo le entendí, pues a mí me pasaba exactamente igual.

-Si, a mí me pasaba lo mismo. Es cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Asintió gravemente y me miro a los ojos.

-Me había olvidado que eras mi compañera del anillo, un gusto, un gusto.

Siguió murmurando para sí mismo unas cosas más mientras masticaba una hoja de albaca.

Yo junte las cejas, el anciano era muy raro a veces.

Quedo decidido que en unos cuantos días, cuando estuviera todo preparado nos iríamos de aventuras por la tierra media.

Me quede muy entusiasmada y feliz. Pronto sabría que mis temores y tristezas se irían y que fomentaría una gran amistad, que duraría hasta siempre jamás.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15

Unos cinco días después de la llegada de Mithrandir, ya estábamos con todo pronto para salir de Imladris.

Llevábamos bolsos con abrigo. Otros bolsos con comida para varios meses y grandes cantidades de Miruvor.

También dos caballos, el de Mithrandir que había venido con él desde los puertos grises y yo llevaba el mío.

Era Negro, brillante, inteligente y no era fácil de montar. Solo yo podía montarlo, era solo mío.

Muchos elfos quisieron tenerlo para sí, pero él nunca los dejó.

Había traído a su abuelo de Lorien y el nieto era igual de elegante y cariñoso conmigo.

Nadie parecía entender esto: El odiaba a todo el mundo abiertamente, a la única que respetaba era a mí. A la única que él era fiel.

Le había puesto por nombre: Raven

Los elfos importantes estaban ese día en el patio de Rivendell, para despedir nos a los dos.

La mayoría de ellos creían que Mithrandir era un elfo muy muy viejo, o que era un humano que estaba de paso. Lo trataban bien y eran amables, tanto como había sido él.

En el tiempo que compartí con Mithrandir, me di cuenta que éramos muy parecidos.

Nos gustaba hacer bromas, éramos sarcásticos, y si nos enojábamos éramos terribles.

Pero entre nosotros dos siempre había armonía.

Se lo presente a mis amigos y a mi prima.

Conversábamos de cosas importantes y otras cosas sin sentido, solo para luego echarnos a reír.

Le conté de todas mis travesuras y a él le pareció de lo más gracioso.

También se dio cuenta de que mis ojos tenían un brillo triste y me lo dijo, yo le conteste que más adelante le contaría de qué se trataba.

El acepto esto y no me preguntó nada más.

Éramos los perfectos compañeros para unas aventuras agradables.

Y así partimos, después de saludar a todos y sacudir la mano en un adiós, hasta vaya a saber cuándo.

Nos íbamos contando chistes y haciéndonos adivinanzas.

El anciano era muy bueno hablando en acertijos.

Podrías preguntarle sobre como pensaba que iba a estar el clima en la mañana y él te respondía con algo que te dejaba con más preguntas que respuestas.

Era la primera vez que salía de viaje desde Rivendell y por primera vez sentí que tenía un vacío en el corazón.

Un lugar tan querido por mí, no solo porque allí vivían mis únicos parientes, sino también porque iba a extrañar terriblemente la biblioteca, sus estrellas sumamente brillantes y la tranquilidad de ese pueblo tan hermoso.

Antes de cruzar el Bruinen, mire hacia la última casa acogedora al este del mar.

Y me despedí, hasta el próximo encuentro.

Salimos muy temprano a la mañana y ya habíamos desayunado muy bien. Estábamos de muy buen ánimo y cada tanto uno de los dos cantaba alguna melodía. En elfico o en lengua común.

Con las indicaciones de Elrond y mi memoria, fuimos haciendo camino. Pasamos por pastizales, campos de flores, bosques llenos de animales que correteaban de un lado para otro.

Paramos un rato, para descansar, aunque ninguno de los dos estábamos muy cansados, pero nos hacía falta comer algo.

Yo descansé, me saque las botas de montar cómodas elficas que llevaba y deje que mis pies tocaran el césped.

Hacía años que no andaba descalza – desde que deje Lorien, me recordé-

Pues en Lorien se podía ir descalzo.

Sentí la calidez de los pastos verdes, y me acosté un momento con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, pensando y mirando las ramas de los árboles. No había nubes y el sol brillaba, su luz pasaba entre las ramas iluminando todo el bosque.

Habíamos dejado a los dos caballos pastando no muy lejos.

Los pájaros iban de una rama a otra y Mithrandir estaba comiendo un poco de pan de lembas con alguna que otra fruta.

Me dio un poco, y comí en silencio con él.

Hasta que Mithrandir quiso romperlo.

-Ya es hora de que nos conozcamos mejor, ¿no te parece Glawareth?

-No me parece ni bien ni mal, si quieres preguntarme algo, adelante.

Le hice un pequeño guiño y se rio un poco.

Se sacó el sombrero puntiagudo y lo dejo a un lado sobre una raíz de árbol.

Se puso serio y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Qué es lo que te tenía tan perturbada hace unos cuantos días?

Y añadió con los brazos extendidos

-Ahora pareces de lo más normal, pero igual hay un destello de tristeza en esos ojos grises, que me molesta.

Yo asentí quedadamente.

-Es una muuuuy larga historia, y nada importante para tu cometido, amigo mío.

Mire hacia otro lado.

-Tenemos mucho tiempo, diría que tiempo de sobra y sabes que me puedes contar. Tal vez eso te ayude.

-No, ninguno de mis problemas tiene solución. Dije negando vehemente con la cabeza

-Pero puedes contármelos, y tu carga no será tan pesada.

Bufe, siempre tenía razón, y yo ahora le tenía que contar.

Agarre una rama fina, que había caído de uno de los árboles que teníamos encima y empecé a hacer dibujos con ella en el suelo. Lo mire al empezar.

-El primero de mis problemas, es que el único hermano que me quedaba, ha muerto hace unas semanas, en la Guerra de la Ultima Alianza.

Asintió y vio que yo tenía los ojos un poco llorosos, el dolor todavía estaba muy cerca.

-Entiendo, pues ten por seguro que él está bien, este donde este y que siempre va a estar contigo aunque no lo veas.

Sonrió con cariño y yo le correspondí.

Le conté todo, como habíamos ido a la batalla, como había muerto, lo que me había pasado a mí con la herida.

Todo. Menos algunas cosas que decidí omitir.

Al terminar, el pareció dudar de algo.

-¿Y cuál es el problema?

Mire para abajo.

-Que me siento más sola que nunca, Mithrandir.

El otra vez asintió y dijo con pesar.

-Los elfos son una raza con esos problemas, muy a menudo. Tienen muchos años y a pesar de eso, se pueden sentir muy solitarios.

-Pero eso ahora ya pasó, ahora tengo un nuevo amigo… y es un viejo cascarrabias.

Y nos reímos a mandíbula batiente de mi último comentario.

Luego de eso tomamos un poco de Miruvor y al instante nos sentimos como nuevos.

Reanudamos el paso.

La montañas nubladas ya casi no se veían, ahora que estábamos más tranquilos caminamos al lado de nuestros caballos a pie. Era muy tranquilizante y les daba más descanso a los animales.

-¿Y el otro problema? Murmuró Mithrandir tan cerca y de repente, que me sobresalte.

Cuando mi corazón volvía a la normalidad le respondí.

-Ese problema es más largo y difícil de explicar.

-Seguimos teniendo mucho tiempo y el sol esta todavía encima de nosotros, adelante.

-Está bien- dije de mala gana- te lo contare, pero esta es la única vez y no quiero que hablemos más de esto.

-Entendido. Me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Muy bien.

Le conté lo que había pasado con el nuevo rey del Greenwood, me di cuenta que yo sentía como que habían pasado milenios y no parecía que contara mi propia vida cuando le iba relatando toda la historia.

Luego de que termine, quedo un minuto pensativo. Con el dedo índice tocándose la boca, en un gesto de lo más gracioso.

-¿Él te hablo sobre sus sentimientos?

Pensé un momento.

-No, en realidad no. Siempre que hablábamos no peleábamos. Por eso creo que sea algo pasajero y no quise decirle nada a mi tía ni a mis primos, es totalmente innecesario.

Hice un gesto con la mano, como restándole importancia.

-Los dos sabemos que eso no es verdad, lo veo en tus ojos. Tienes miedo. Puedes pelear contra un dragón y miles de orcos, pero tienes miedo de verlo de nuevo, ¿No es así querida amiga?

Me quede con la boca abierta.

-Supongo. Eres un buen lector de mentes.

Nos reímos. Luego se puso muy serio.

-Siento decirte que lamentablemente tu camino se cruza en algún momento otra vez con el de él, mucho estará en tus manos y en lo que hagas.

-No, no lo quiero volver a ver, no lo veré.

Se rio, como con una gracia pasada, de esa que solo puede saber un viejo.

-El destino es algo que no se puede parar. Lo que pasa, pasara, no lo puedes cambiar. Se valiente en todo Glaw.

-Si es absolutamente necesario, pues sí.

Seguimos hablando y me conto algo de su vida antes de venir a la tierra media.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16

En total el viaje con Mithrandir duro diez largos años, que para nuestras vidas pasaron como volando.

Fue una aventura impecable fuimos a todos los pueblos, atravesamos muchos bosques (menos uno en particular), nos hicimos muchos amigos, visitamos muchas tabernas, tomamos y comimos cosas de diferentes culturas.

Pero lo más impresionante fueron las ciudades.

Las que más me impresionaron fueron Osgiliath y Minas Tirith, la torre blanca, tan hermosa.

Pero en la que me sentí más a gusto y feliz fue en Rohan, Sus campos interminables y repletos de pastos, sus caballos sin defecto y su ciudad, Cuernavilla, en la entrada del Abismo de Helm.

Tenía unas cuevas enormes donde habían miles de piedras preciosas incrustadas y brillaban de una manera peculiar.

La gente en Rohan era muy amable y jovial, pero serios y firmes cuando llegaba la situación.

El otro lugar en la tierra media que merece ser descrito en este momento podría ser la comarca.

Un pueblo al norte, lejos de Rivendell.

Habitado por unas criaturas muy diferentes de los elfos, pero no por eso menos importantes o menos queridas.

Eran criaturas de poca estatura, pies grandes y peludos, cabellos enrulados, por lo general de color marrón oscuro o rubio. Un pueblo muy pacifico, prefería la comida, el jardín y la paz, que salir en aventuras.

Apenas entramos al pueblo, los Hobbits nos miraban con caras raras.

Parecían creer que íbamos a destruir su paz.

No podían creer que dos elfos estaban caminando tan tranquilamente por el pueblo.

Pero había una familia que era muy diferente a las demás en la comarca: Los Tuuk.

Personas muy amables, alegres y aventureras. Inmediatamente los dos nos hicimos amigos de ellos.

Aprendimos mucho de paciencia y generosidad con los Hobbits, fue un gran descubrimiento. Los medianos eran la mejor raza, luego de los elfos, claro.

Nunca destruían, siempre ayudando a nacer y hacer crecer las cosas.

Vivian en casitas muy chiquitas, bajo la tierra y Mithrandir y yo siempre terminábamos pegándonos con el techo o las lámparas.

Aunque tenían todas las comodidades de un hogar.

Tuvimos muchas más aventuras allí y por otros lugares de la tierra media. Todos dejaron algo en nosotros dos, y nos hicimos grandes compañeros, confiábamos el uno en el otro con nuestra propia vida, éramos los mejores amigos.

Cuando partimos de vuelta hacia Rivendell, con todos los suministros dados por nuestro último viaje tomamos uno de los caminos en las montañas nubladas, para atravesarlas.

No paramos por tres días, montábamos nuestros caballos y nos alimentábamos mientras trotábamos a paso rápido.

Pues no era porque sí que volvíamos.

Los poderes de mi tía eran grandes, pero al ser yo también casi igual de poderosa, mi mente había sentido su llamado y rápidamente después de los años de viaje, volvíamos tan rápido como nos era posible.

Yo estaba feliz porque volvería a mi hogar, pero muy preocupada.

Estaba vestida con un equipo de montar, calzas y una túnica marrón con dobladillo de oro.

Me lo habían regalado en Rohan, cuando habíamos ido allí.

Mithandir ahora también llamado Gandalf, por la gente del norte, como los Hobbits. Estaba vestido con una túnica gris, y su querido sombrero puntiagudo.

Otra vez cruzamos el puente de algunos lagos y ríos y por último pasamos el Bruinen.

Había una escolta, esperándonos en el otro lado del rio.

Nos acompañaron hasta la puerta misma de Imladris. Algo iba muy mal.

Pregunte a alguno de los elfos que estaban en la escolta, pero ninguno me dio respuestas que ayudaran con mi nerviosismo.

Mire a el mago y encogió los hombros.

Luego, el me negó con la cabeza, un claro intento para que dejara el tema.

Al fin llegamos a las puertas y todos mis parientes me esperaban

De un lado estaba Elrond, me sonrió y se acercó a nosotros dos.

Nos dio un fuerte abrazo y nos dio la bienvenida.

Después de eso, vi que del otro lado estaba mi tía, -extraño que estuviera en Imladris. Pensé para mí misma- con cara preocupada, pero feliz.

Me sonrió, pero antes de poder decirme algo, mi prima Celebrian se abalanzo hacia mí y me dio un abrazo.

Me reí de su bienvenida, pero al principio con un poco de duda, se lo devolví.

Luego de todas las bienvenidas apropiadas, Elrond se giró hacia dos personas.

La esposa de Isildur, Ileanee y el hijo pequeño de unos diez años mortales, Valandil.

Ileanee tenía pelo rubio ceniza y largo hasta la cadera, era bonita y con pómulos altos. Mirada honesta, pero triste.

El niño, era alto para su edad, su pelo era color cobrizo y largo hasta las orejas, ondulado. Sus ojos eran verdes.

Los dos parecían muy tristes.

Me temí lo peor, pues nada bueno venia del que llevara el anillo.

Fuimos directo al comedor, el salón principal para las reuniones entre conocidos u amigos.

En la mesa redonda nos sentamos todos, yo estaba hambrienta y me senté al lado de Mithrandir y mi prima, la cual no dejaba de seguirme a todos lados, sonriente.

Comimos en silencio por unos minutos. Tomamos vino y nos recuperamos del viaje.

Nos preguntaron algunas cosas del mismo, algunos por curiosidad y otros para ver qué tan lejos habíamos ido.

Se quedaron impresionados cuando dijimos que habíamos tenido que pelear varias veces contra hordas pequeñas, pero igualmente poderosas y molestas de orcos.

También por el alcance de nuestro viaje.

Yo mientras tanto miraba del niño a la madre una y otra vez, leyendo pensamientos inconclusos que me ponían de mal humor.

No pude aguantar más y hable alto.

Mire a mi tía directamente

-¿Por qué razón me llamaste tan urgentemente?, dime de una vez.

Elrond y Galadriel se miraron, todos en la mesa se pusieron muy serios.

Me respondió en un tono tranquilo.

-Hace unos años, luego de la derrota de Sauron en la Guerra de la Última Alianza, Isildur retornó a Gondor con el objeto de poner en orden el Reino y designar a Meneldil como rey de Gondor. Tras esto deseó volver a Arnor pero pasando por Rivendel en donde se hallaban su esposa y su hijo menor, Valandil.- Dijo esto señalando a los presentes.

Fue así que a principios del mes de septiembre del año 2 T. E. partió con una compañía de 200 soldados y 20 arqueros, que estaban equipados para un viaje de más de cuarenta días a través de Rhovanion, para cruzar a Imladris, por el Cirith Forn.

Tenían pocos caballos, pues muchos se habían perdido en la guerra. En su gran mayoría eran pequeños y robustos caballos, entrenados para llevar equipaje pero no personas. Acompañaban a Isildur sus hijos Elendur, Aratan y Ciryon.

Marcharon por Ithilien, rumbo a la Dagorlad y una vez cruzado el llano se dirigieron a las Tierras Pardas. Habían pasado veinticinco días de marcha y cuatro de plena lluvia cuando llegaron a los Valles del Anduin entre Lothlórien y Amon Lanc. Allí debieron desviarse hacia el Norte porque el Anduin estaba crecido y, subiendo las cuestas orientales de los Valles Orientales llegaron a los Campos Gladios.

Cuando remontaban el sendero que conducía al Reino de Thranduil – en ese momento mi cuerpo no pudo contener un escalofrió, todos en la mesa me miraron extrañados de reojo, mi tia me miro extrañada, pero siguió con la historia- y todavía en los Valles, fueron atacados por una horda de Orcos que descendían por el sendero del lado del Greenwood. Los Dúnedain eran ampliamente superados en número, quizás 10 o más contra uno. Cuando Isildur vio que iba a ser muy difícil, por la posición en la que se encontraban, le ordenó a su Escudero, Ohtar, que huyera llevándose los restos de Narsil.

Este, acompañado por dos jóvenes más, escapó perdiéndose entre los altos lirios. Mientras tanto los Dúnedain alcanzaron a duras penas a rechazar a los Orcos, lo que les dio la oportunidad de reanudar la marcha, buscando un terreno más propicio, y lo hicieron dirigiéndose al norte y hacia el Greenwood

Pero al caer la noche los atacaron con una ferocidad inusitada. En parejas se abalanzaban sobre un Dúnedain y lo hacían caer para matarlo en el suelo, si alguno de ellos o los dos morían, inmediatamente eran reemplazados por otra pareja. Ciryon murió de esa forma y Aratan fue herido mortalmente cuando quiso defenderlo. Elendur, se acercó a su padre, que estaba conduciendo la defensa en el flanco oriental, y le rogó que huyera llevándose el Anillo Único.

Dejo de hablar abruptamente y yo espere que siguiera. Quería saber que había pasado.

Ella luego de unos segundos puntualizo.

-No sabemos dónde está el anillo ni tampoco encontramos el cuerpo de Isildur, pues un grupo de elfos silvanos (no dijo el nombre de Thranduil otra vez) No dejo que se acercaran más orcos al rio y los despidió.

Mi tía dejo de hablar y llego el turno de Elrond.

-Encontraron su armadura y demás armas a un costado, en la orilla del rio.

-Pero temo decir que Isildur fue traicionado por el anillo y ahora está más que lejos de nosotros.

Mas silencio quedo en la habitación, nos mirábamos unos a otros.

Así murió la primera víctima de la malicia del Anillo sin amo: Isildur, segundo Rey de todos los Dúnedain, señor de Arnor y Gondor, y el último en esa edad del Mundo.

Luego de la cena, fui a la biblioteca y cuando entre me di cuenta que los libros estaban cambiados de lugar. Me enoje y fui directo a la oficina de Elrond.

-¿Qué paso en la Biblioteca? ¿Por qué razón todos los libros están desordenados?

Grite un poco tal vez.

Elrond separó su mirada de unos papeles que tenía en la mano y me miro.

-Erestor los ordeno a su manera cuando no estabas, arréglate con él.

Me despidió con un gesto de la mano, y una sonrisa en sus labios, pero yo no lo vi, porque corrí afuera del despacho, echa una fiera.

Si, Erestor se las vería otra vez conmigo. Nadie desordenaba mis libros, Nadie.


	17. Aviso 1

Hola ¿Todo bien?

Bueno este no es otro capítulo, es más bien una pausa para comunicarme con todos los que leen mi fic.

Este es mi primer fanfiction. He leído muchos y de dos diferentes idiomas Inglés y Español.

Me gustaría saber, si hay alguien que lee este fic que me de alguna crítica, sea buena o mala.

No sé cómo funciona esto de los mensajes y esas cosas, soy nueva ja!

También me gustaría saber si traducir este fic en Ingles para que otras personas puedan leerlo.

He estado ocupada, pues en el país en el que vivo este domingo hubo elecciones nacionales y además me caí y me doble el tobillo! (como me gustaría ser elfo y recuperarme rápido)

Igualmente, soy una persona precavida y tengo varios capítulos por editar, así que si no subo es porque no hay tiempo, no por que deje el fic.

¿Vieron los nuevos posters de The Hobbit? ¿Y las nuevas noticias de Avengers y Marvel? ESTOY QUE SALTO DE LA EMOCION! ES MARAVILLOSO! (fangirl mode on!)

Tengan un feliz Halloween este viernes!

Muchos saludos

P.D: *Puede contener spoilers* En próximos capítulos Glawareth se encuentra con Thranduil y Legolas, ¿cómo reaccionara?

En el fic voy a avisar en el capítulo donde saco ideas y escenas del libro que no salieron en la película porque simplemente no llego al cine, hasta diciembre!

Para los que ya leyeron el libro: Nada va a cambiar, pasa todo exactamente como en el libro, pero mi protagonista hace de las suyas :D

Ya estoy comprando pañuelitos descartables para ir al cine en diciembre!


	18. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17

Los años pasan rápido para todos los elfos y cuando quisimos ver, ya habían pasado 119 años.

Mithandir se había ido al norte otra vez, él amaba a los Hobbits.

También había tenido noticias de que se había encontrado con Radagast en un bosque, o eso decían los rumores.

Radagast era otro de los magos Istari o Maiar como los llamábamos.

Seguía tan enamorado de la naturaleza como el primer día y no volví a saber más de Ganldalf por muchos años.

A mediados del año 129 de la tercera edad, una noticia dio mucha felicidad a toda la familia.

Mi prima, Celebrian estaba en cinta.

Elrond y ella estaban muy felices, y yo con ellos.

Recordé mi sueño de hace tantos años, y ya tenía ganas de tener a mis sobrinos para enseñarles bromas y travesuras.

Lady Galadriel y Celeborn vinieron al parto y se recibió a dos hermanos gemelos con mucho cariño, como tanta sorpresa, aunque no para mí y Galadriel, las dos ya sabíamos lo que se venía.

Eran dos hermosos medios elfos; tenían cabello oscuro y lacio. Ojos azules, como los de Celebrian.

Sus padres los nombraron: Elladan y Elrohir.

Pasaron muchos años más, volando, y entre muchas otras cosas, entrené con mis sobrinos para la guardia.

A medida que los años pasaban más grupos de orcos se atrevían a querer pasar los bordes de Imladris, pero nunca lo hicieron.

Ya fuera por el poder del anillo o por nosotros los guardias; Rivendell seguía siendo un lugar de paz y seguridad.

Al pasar los años, a mediados del año 241, llego una nueva integrante a la familia: Arwen.

Era una elfa muy amable y querida por todos. Como hermosa.

Tenía ojos grises, pelo color negro ondulado, muy parecido al mío.

Sus hermanos mayores eran tan controladores y se preocupaban mucho por ella, ella era su pequeña y querida hermana menor.

Pobrecita, no la dejaban en paz.

Tal vez me había pasado al decirles que tenían que cuidarla mucho.

Arwen era muy tranquila, tenía una paz interior que yo envidiaba, sanamente, obvio.

Le enseñe a usar la espada y sus hermanos le enseñaron a usar el arco. Pero ella siempre fue mejor con la espada.

Fueron miles de años muy felices, pero otra vez la oscuridad llegaría hasta los corazones de todos en Rivendell.

El número de criaturas sucias y malignas empezó a crecer otra vez por muchos lugares en la tierra media, una sombra empezó a moverse en algunos bosques y los contaminó.

En el año 2509 de la tercera edad, Celebrian decidió ir a Lorien, a visitar a sus padres.

Yo no pude ir con ella porque estaba en la guardia con mis sobrinos. Ninguno de mis tres sobrinos la acompañó.

Arwen estaba ocupada con asuntos de estado, en los que ayudaba a su padre, pues ella era muy paciente y demasiado amable con los políticos.

Así que mi prima se fue hacia Lorien con un grupo de guardias, pero eso no fue suficiente para sobrevivir de los orcos de las montañas nubladas.

Era de madrugada cuando recibió un llamado tan fuerte que me desperté sobresaltada de mi sueño.

Mi tía me llamaba a través de nuestro pensamiento.

Celebrian no había llegado del viaje y estaban muy preocupados.

Rápidamente me puse mi equipo de caza y Salí de mi cuatro hacia el dormitorio de Elrond.

Abrí la puerta, que al tocar la pared hizo bastante ruido y lo desperté.

Se puso a la defensiva inmediatamente.

Me miro con los ojos como platos cuando le conté lo que me habían comunicado y en seguida también despertamos a mis sobrinos.

A Elrond se le veía muy preocupado y triste. Le di un té tranquilizante.

Elladan y Elroin se pusieron en marcha conmigo inmediatamente y fuimos derecho al paso que había tomado la escolta de Celebrian.

Encontramos cuerpos, pero ninguno era de mi prima.

Era obvio que por lo menos no la habían matado.

Estábamos desolados, y muy preocupados, vaya a saber uno lo que le estaban haciendo.

Seguimos la busca, sin descanso.

Hasta que entramos a una cueva repleta de orcos y no dejamos de matarlos, hasta que encontramos en una celda muy pequeña, al sujeto de nuestra búsqueda.

Celebran estaba viva, pero no era la misma que habíamos conocido.

Nada nos había preparado para la imagen que fuimos testigos ese día.

Mi querida prima había sido torturada y envenenada horriblemente por los orcos.

La tomamos en brazos, sus ojos parecían idos y su cuerpo estaba repleto de heridas, cada una peor que la anterior.

Fuimos directo a Imladris, para que Elrond le curara.

Pero mucho no se pudo hacer ese día. Pues sus heridas iban más allá de lo superficial.

En fin, Elrond hizo todo lo que estaba en sus manos, pero mi prima decidió cruzar a las tierras imperecederas en el año 2510.

Los elfos, al ser tan antiguos estábamos acostumbrados, pero eso no quería decir que no nos dolía igualmente.

Éramos una raza de amor hacia todas las criaturas en el mundo, no veíamos tacha en la creación, y ver que el mundo nos lastimaba de esta manera, nos destrozaba de una forma que no se puede describir.

Al ser otra de las muchas pérdidas de mi familia, yo y mis dos sobrinos mayores, con mucho pesar y odio hacia las criaturas terribles que le habían hecho tal daño a nuestra querida Celebrian, partimos hacia las montañas en un viaje de muchos años.

La venganza sería muy larga.

No se volvió a saber de nosotros tres por largo tiempo.

Volvíamos inesperadamente, pero nos volvíamos a ir.

Hasta que un día volví sola, pues mis sobrinos habían ido al norte con los montaraces.

La Glawareth que volvió ya estaba mucho mejor de la cicatriz de la mejilla, pero su corazón otra vez estaba roto.

Su única amiga, su querida prima había muerto y ninguna cantidad impensable de orcos destruidos, -pues ella no sabía el número total de sus víctimas- iba a llenar el vacío que había dejado su querida Celebrian.

Elrond la recibió muy afectuoso.

Arwen la abrazó y lloro en su hombro, pues era la que más la había extrañado, Glawareth era la única figura materna que le quedaba.

La venganza había sido completa, con los gemelos, Glawareth viajo de norte a sur por las montañas nubladas y cada grupo de orcos con el que se encontraban era rápidamente asesinado.

Cerca del término de su aventura, alguno de los orcos que se acercaban sin querer y se daban cuanta quien era ella, salían corriendo hacia el otro lado, ellos le ponían nombres, pues sabían quién era ella, -era la chica dragón, decían en lengua oscura.-

Les conto historias divertidas a su sobrina y a Elrond, y también les dijo que su venganza todavía no terminaba. Ellos seguían estando tristes por lo que le paso a Celebrian.

En un momento aparte con Elrond, ella le conto que hace unos años ya había empezado a sentir una sombra oscura por algunos bosques, que se movía lentamente, a espaldas de todos en la tierra media, esperando el momento para atacar, ella pensaba que era otra vez: Sauron.

Elrond escucho todo en silencio, pero negó terminantemente que eso fuera cierto. 'Estamos en paz, una paz duradera, todo está bien'

Elrond por su parte estaba un poco asustado, luego de lo que le paso a Celebrian había estado triste, y también había sentido esa sombra, pero no le parecía algo de lo cual preocuparse.

El anillo se había perdido y con el Sauron.

Mientras Glawareth no estaba se había formado el concilio blanco.

Sus miembros eran: Saruman, Mithrandir, Galadriel, Elrond, Radagast y Círdan.

Una vez que coincidió que yo estaba allí en Rivendell, me uní a ellos y les dije mis sospechas, pero Elrond con la ayuda de Saruman, -el cual cada vez me gustaba menos- negaron rotundamente.

Pero lo que yo no sabía era que había puesto una idea en la mente de Gandalf, el cual también empezó a sospechar.


	19. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18

Estaban a principios del año 2941 de la tercera edad, y nuestra querida Glawareth está sentada en su escritorio, ubicado en uno de los costados que dan al balcón de su dormitorio.

Se la veía muy concentrada, puesto que estaba escribiendo su propio libro.

La portada del libro era azul, de cuero.

Se le había ocurrido la idea de escribir uno sobre sus aventuras.

En ese momento estaba por la parte donde iba por la comarca ayudando a Mithrandir a hacer fuegos artificiales.

Estos mismos les gustaban a los niños al igual que a los ancianos Hobbits.

Eran unas criaturas de lo más entrañables.

Mientras escribía yo sonreía. ¡Qué momentos! , extrañaba la comarca, y a Mithrandir.

Hacía ya varios años, muchos a decir verdad que no nos veíamos.

Luego empecé a describir uno por uno los fuegos artificiales, que forma, que color, que ruido hacían.

Hasta que me detuve al tener una pequeña visión, se me cayó la pluma que tenía en la mano, con la que estaba escribiendo y mientras los ojos grises se le ponían vidriosos, esta repiqueteaba en el suelo. Dio un ruido sordo y quedo quieta.

Glawareth luego de un minuto recobro el sentido y se agacho a recoger la pluma.

Su visión, era muy extraña.

Se veía parada en medio de un mar dorado que se movía y hacia pequeños tintineos mientras daba pasos, hacia donde, no sabía.

Ella seguía caminando y a lo lejos vio algo entre ese mar dorado que brillaba con una luz propia en medio de la oscuridad.

Parecía una estrella, y ella amaba las estrellas, así que se acercó, despacio.

Sentía que alguien la estaba mirando y cuando al fin pudo acercarse al objeto brillante, vio que era una piedra con forma de gota que descansaba sobre un colchón de oro.

Todo termino oscuro y ella volvió a la realidad.

Si, de verdad eso fue muy extraño.

La ventana de mi recamara, estaba abierta y pasaba un aire fresco, yo esta vez me había vestido con una túnica gris y unas calzas marrones oscuras.

Tenía el pelo recogido y desordenado, pues recién había llegado de montar.

Ahora mi caballo era blanco y se llamaba Snow, era hermoso y valiente, era descendiente directo y lejano de mi querido Raven, pero ya lo había perdido hace muchos años.

Él me había acompañado en esa aventura hacia la comarca, lo cual me hizo acordar, otra vez, a Gandalf.

Y mientras pensaba en eso, en la parte de abajo del valle se oyeron ruidos de pisadas fuertes y yo deje de escribir, me levante del asiento, tranquilamente, quería saber quién hacia tanto alboroto.

Me deslice al balcón y mire para el costado derecho.

Era una imagen de lo más extraña.

Por la entrada del paso secreto llegaban catorce viajeros, el que iba adelante iba vestido completamente de gris: Era Mithrandir.

Cuando me di cuenta que era el, quería salir corriendo a saludarlo y darle la bienvenida, pero Lindir se me adelanto, entonces me quede escuchando y dando una ojeada a las otras personas que habían venido con él.

Parecían ser personas de altura baja y barbas largas. Había trece que tenían un cuerpo fuerte, o que eran más viejos. Eran enanos

Había uno que me llamo la atención, era más bajo y más flaco.

Parecía fuera de lugar y al mismo tiempo maravillado por la imagen del valle, de eso no lo podía culpar. Era un Hobbit.

Mire maravillada. Pues los Hobbits nunca se adentran tan fuera de sus bordes, ellos preferían estar lejos de los hombres y de la gente grande, como ellos llamaban a los elfos.

Lindir les dio la bienvenida educadamente y hablo con Mithrandir.

Oí que uno de los enanos hablaba con otro y le decía en un susurro –estate preparado-

Yo me reí por lo bajo, pues si yo lo podía escuchar, mucho elfos, también lo harían.

Gandalf pregunto por Elrond, y Lindir le respondió que no estaba.

Gandalf iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero paro de hacerlo, pues se sintió el sonido de un cuerno elfo que venía hacia la ciudad y todos miraron hacia el estrecho puente, allí, a lo lejos se veía que venían, Elrond con Elladan y Elrohin.

Habían salido a patrullar el camino secreto, claramente, porque yo les había avisado que iba a haber una escaramuza de orcos, pero yo no quería ir, entonces fue Elrond.

'Así que esta era la razón de tremenda hueste de orcos en las fronteras de Rivendell'

Pensé yo.

Y negué con la cabeza, 'en que problemas estaba metido Mithandir ahora', me pregunté con humor y un poco de preocupación.

Inmediatamente mi tío llego al valle, los enanos se pusieron en posición de defensa y pusieron cómicamente al Hobbit en el medio, me reí a carcajadas.

El pobre hobbit no sabía que pasaba, y los enanos murmuraban cosas en otro idioma y miraban a los elfos que los rodeaban, con odio y recelo.

Esperando para atacar.

Elrond paro y empezó a bajar del caballo.

Gandalf se acercó y se saludaron animadamente.

Luego de un intercambio de palabras y saludos, se invitó a los enanos a comer y tomar vino.

Yo al ver que entraban al comedor, empecé a bajar rápidamente.

Baje hacia las cocinas y entre.

Les dije a los elfos que atendían a los visitantes, que a los enanos les gustaban las verduras y el vino y que les dieran eso para cenar.

Me reí por dentro, estos elfos no sabían nada sobre los enanos y dieron como válida mi premisa.

Me aleje antes de que alguien se enterara de mi nueva travesura y llegue al comedor.

Estaba corriendo muy rápido y cuando llegue a la puerta estaban los trece enanos, un hobbit, un elfo y un mago mirándome respirar apresuradamente. Era una vista de lo más sorprendente.

Gandalf al verme, se adelantó hacia mí con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Querida Glawareth que gusto enorme de verte, ya extrañaba nuestros encuentros. Dijo sinceramente.

Me guiño el ojo y yo me reí.

-El gusto es mío Mithrandir, yo también te extrañaba.

Nos abrazamos.

Los demás, nos miraban con curiosidad. Nunca habían visto a Gandalf tan animado y feliz. Ni tampoco lo habían visto demostrando tanto afecto hacia otra persona.

Nos miramos un momento a los ojos y hablamos de cosas sin importancia por unos minutos.

Nos olvidamos del presente y de las visitas rápidamente.

Hasta que alguien carraspeo.

Paramos la conversación bruscamente y miramos para el costado, no había nadie, Gandalf bajo la mirada y sonreí y yo hice lo mismo.

A un lado parado, derecho y orgulloso, había un enano, de pelo negro con algunas canas al frente, una mirada sagaz y seria, demasiado seria.

Parecía que no había tenido muchos momentos felices en su vida.

Volvió a carraspear, Gandalf entendió lo que quería y empezó las presentaciones.

-Glawareth te presento al líder de nuestra compañía, Thorin escudo de roble.

Lo mire seriamente y le dice una pequeña reverencia, el vio esto y educadamente me copio el gesto.

Lo mire a los ojos y él no los aparto, le sonreí.

-Bienvenido a Imladris, te me haces conocido, pero me parece que nunca nos hemos cruzado.

El me miro, no tan serio como antes. Y respondió amablemente, aunque un poco cortante.

-Tal vez conociste a mi abuelo, Thrór, el rey bajo la montaña solitaria.

Me miro esperando una respuesta.

Yo recordé una de mis aventuras y así era, conocía al abuelo, una vez que había venido hasta Imladris por un asunto de estado.

-Sí, es verdad, te pareces mucho a él.

Era verdad, por lo menos en apariencia, yo sabía muy bien la enfermedad de la mente que tenía el abuelo de Thorin, 'el tesoro' y recé, para que a él no le pasara lo mismo.

Después Thorin asintió, sonrió un poco y se movió al costado para dejarme ver al resto de su compañía.

Empezó con las largas presentaciones. En resumidas cuentas los restantes enanos se llamaban, Dwalin, Balin, Kíli y Fíli, Dori, Nori, Ori, Óin, Glóin, Bifur, Bofur y Bombur.

Por ultimo señalo al Hobbit y lo presentó con el nombre de Bilbo Baggins.

El hobbit parecía embobado con mi persona. Le brillaban los ojos.

Yo le sonreí cariñosamente y el a mí.

Charlamos unos momentos más y luego nos fuimos todos para el comedor.

Cuando entre, reprimí la risa, las mesas puestas estaban hermosas, eso sí, estaban repletas de platos y platos de verduras, de todos los tipos y había vino.

Todos vieron lo que yo había visto, algunos miraron con horror, otros con desconcierto, otros tenían tanta hambre que no les importo.

Yo me seguí riendo, aunque lo intente ocultar, creo que no lo hice muy bien, pues Mithrandir y Elrond antes de sentarse compartieron una mirada y después me miraron a mí y sacudieron la cabeza, aunque no sin una pequeña sonrisa.

La pequeña travesura me dio mucho de que reírme.

Varios de los enanos se reusaron a comer la verdura que había servida, otros decidieron probar algunas hojas de lechuga y luego de un momento, la escupieron y hacían graciosas caras de asco.

Elrond al ver el sufrimiento de la compañía pidió a los sirvientes, que estaban muy nerviosos , que trajeran carnes y salchichas para los invitados, y por primera vez me dio pena de mis acciones, pues los pobres sirvientes no tenían la culpa, evidentemente había sido yo la culpable.

Yo seguía vestida con mi ropa de vestir. No era la mejor primera impresión que había dado, pero igual seguía estando más limpia que muchos de nuestros visitantes enanos.

Algunos me miraban y bajaban la mirada.

Otros me miraban abiertamente y luego la desviaban cuando se daban cuenta que los estaba mirando yo.

Y unos pocos me hablaron.

Uno de ellos que estaba sentado muy cerca de otro, tenía pelo negro y barba corta.

Parecía joven, se presentó a sí mismo como Kili y también se presentó su hermano, era rubio y era más alto que el anterior, se llamaba Fili, aunque no se parecían mucho.

Me hicieron cantidad de preguntas, parecían de lo más curiosos.

Por último se dieron cuenta quien era yo.

-Tú eres la hermana de Gil-Galad, la Dragon Slayer, ¿no es así?

Me pregunto asombrado Kili yo asentí sin ganas con la cabeza, odiaba ese apodo, se miraron entre ellos. Se lo comunicaron a los demás y todos me miraron con asombro.

Uno de ellos que tenía la barba blanca y traje de viaje rojo, me miro y luego a los demás y dijo en voz alta.

-Usted mató a cuatro dragones, según he escuchado.

Negué vehemente la cabeza

-No, solo tres.

Algunos dejaron de tomar vino o se atragantaron.

Me hicieron un montón de preguntas más.

Hasta el líder Thorin me pregunto cosas de los dragones.

Me contaron lo que les había pasado a ellos con Smaug, yo ya lo sabía, pero me gustaban las historias.

Mithrandir miraba de un lado a otro divertido, al parecer por un chiste interno.

Asentía algunas veces y otras agregaba alguna cosa que a mí se me olvidaba mencionar.

Así siguió el día.

Después se les permitió a los enanos darse un baño y se fueron a una de las fuentes más grandes de Rivendell.


	20. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19

Mientras los enanos se bañaban y se cambiaban de ropa. Yo caminé por los jardines con Mithrandir.

Íbamos por el jardín de la fuente de Luthien y Beren cuando hablamos de cosas más serias.

-No sé en qué asunto andas metido, Mithrandir, pero no puedo creer que no me hayas invitado.

Le dije esto, pero en realidad no tenía muchas ganas de ir a ninguna aventura en esos días.

Sonrió y asintió.

-Sí, ando en problemas.

Me reí fuertemente

-Cuéntame que los trae aquí, a un grupo de malhumorados enanos y un hobbit, ¡te pido por los valar, Gandalf!

-Estoy de acuerdo que es un grupo de lo más pintoresco, pero si te lo comento, por favor mantenlo en secreto.

Asentí seriamente pero le dije:

-¿Que es una elfa sin un buen secreto?

Él puso los ojos y luego empezó a contarme la verdadera razón por la cual venían a Imladris.

-¡Pero hay un dragón, adentro de esa montaña, con el tesoro, Mithandir!

Le dije muy seria y mi voz sonó un poco histérica. Nunca era broma cuando se trataba de un Dragón.

-Lo sé, lo sé, pero si no hacemos algo rápido, ese dragón, puede ser un gran enemigo en las manos de sauron.

Asentí asustada.

-¿Así que me crees cuando digo que él está de vuelta? ¿Piensas que va a usar al dragón Smaug como arma?

-Lo que yo crea no es relevante. Es por precaución.

Caminamos un poco más en silencio, yo mire al cielo estrellado.

-¿Y llevas a un grupo de enanos y a un pobre hobbit a pelear contra el único dragón que queda en la tierra media?

-En realidad de eso te quería hablar. Vamos a necesitar tu ayuda en el tema del dragón.

Dejé de caminar abruptamente. Lo mire con asombro y negué con la cabeza. Levanté una de mis cejas.

-En que problema me metiste ahora Gandalf, y sin pedirme permiso, vaya a saber qué fue lo que les prometiste a esos enanos ¡y sin preguntarme antes!

Estaba muy decepcionada, pero yo quería saber más.

-¿Qué es lo que yo tendría que hacer?

Asintió con la cabeza y me dijo paso por paso lo que necesitaba.

-Primero que nada, todavía no te necesitamos. Tú te darás cuenta cuando, querida amiga.

Rodé los ojos, nunca cambiaba. Siempre hablando en acertijos.

-Segundo, te tengo que dar algo, que tal vez recuerdes.

Y luego de haber dicho eso, se sacó el anillo de la mano derecha y me lo tendió, el rubí hacia arriba, tiraba destellos oscuros hacia la luna.

Negué rápido con la cabeza y me aleje. Puse mis manos levantadas entre nosotros.

-No, Mithandir, ese anillo no es mío, es tuyo.

Asintió pero prosiguió.

-Lo sé, y porque es mío puedo hacer con él lo que me plazca, siento que el anillo ahora lo tienes que utilizar tú, y así se hará.

Me acerqué lentamente y tomé el anillo con temor. Me lo puse y el siguió.

-Te advierto también, querida Glawareth que en esta aventura te encontraras con personajes que no deseas ver y que cuando vuelvas, si es que vuelves no serás la misma.

Asombrada y temerosa lo mire a los ojos.

Sabía a qué se refería, Erebor, quedaba justo al costado de Mirkwood, antiguamente llamado Greenwood, donde vive Thranduil.

Asintió adivinando mis pensamientos.

-Llego el momento de enfrentar tu ultimo miedo, querida compañera del añillo.

Paso un rato largo y yo seguía sin habla.

Gandalf me miraba con una sonrisa de diversión en su cara.

Cuando pude hablar le dije:

-Tú sabías que este momento iba a llegar ¿verdad?

-Para serte sincero si, lo sabía, pero tú también, tu destino lleva unido al de el por mucho tiempo, no pudo pasar desapercibido por alguien tan sabio como tú.

Yo me di la vuelta y camine hasta un banco, necesitaba sentarme un segundo.

Mire el anillo, me hacía acordar a los dragones y a Él.

Y también a mi hermano y una llama de fuego se extendió por todo mi cuerpo.

Mire hacia Mithrandir estaba no muy lejos de mi mirándome yo me decidí y el asintió.

-Está bien, si es mi destino, que venga de una vez, le plantare cara.

Me planteó un plan y yo lo escuché con mucha atención. Me dijo una forma de ir más rápido hacia Esgaroth y yo me la memorice para otro momento.

Me contó los problemas entre Los elfos de MIrkwood y los enanos.

-Es una historia larga, pero se puede resumir en pocas líneas: Los elfos dicen que Thranduil les dio a los enanos, un cofre con gemas blancas cómo estrellas y que les pidió que las hicieran brillar más. Dicen que les iban a pagar un precio justo.

Los enanos dicen que el precio que querían pagar los elfos no era suficiente y que por eso no devolvieron las gemas.

Para mi es algo más serio, el abuelo de Thorin al tener la enfermedad de la mente, con ambición, veía las gemas como suyas y se las quedo, fue un intento logrado de robo.

El asunto no termina allí, Los elfos dejaron la alianza que tenían con Erebor luego de eso y cuando llegó el dragón, no lo enfrentaron. Y le negaron ayuda a los enanos, ganándose el odio de Thorin.

Yo mientras escuchaba, asentía y preguntaba alguna cosa.

-¿Desde cuándo a Thranduil le interesan tanto unas gemas blancas que deja de lado la vida de miles de enanos a merced de una criatura tan vil? No dudo que fue por miedo al dragón.

-Sí, si parte fue por el dragón, pero otro de los motivos fue porque en realidad odia a los enanos, no dudo que se encuentren las dos razas, en algún momento en esta aventura y espero estar allí para verlo.

Nos reímos los dos, pero nuevamente yo pregunté seria.

-¿Y yo tengo que estar allí para salvarlos?

Negó con la cabeza.

-No, querida, de ninguna manera, para eso está el ladrón, el hobbit.

-Ah, el pobre hobbit.

Se rio.

-Aunque él no lo sepa está disfrutando mucho de esta aventura, él también es un Tuk.

Lo mire asombrada.

-Es un Tuk, pariente del viejo Tuk?

-Sí, si lo es! Dijo saltando un poco donde estaba parado.

Yo seguía sentada en el banco. Miré hacia mis manos.

-¿Y entonces que tengo que hacer yo en esta aventura?

-Sencillo, tienes que ayudar a matar al dragón

Lo miré, el hizo un ademan, como restando importancia.

Me reí de su ''sencillo'' plan.

-¿Sencillo, Mithrandir?, estamos hablando de un dragón, en una montaña con un gran tesoro de or- Y me detuve allí, oro, me hizo acordar a mi visión de esta mañana y dejé de hablar.

Ya me había dado cuenta de cómo y cuándo marchar hacia Erebor.

Me iban a avisar por medio de los sueños.

Todo iba cobrando sentido.

Me miro divertido. Dándose cuenta lo que me había sucedido

-De seguro has tenido visiones de este momento, ¿no querida Glawareth?.

Lo mire maravillada y asentí lentamente.

-Si tuve una visión esta misma mañana, justo antes de que tu compañía apareciera, Mithrandir.

Agregué.

-Pero temo decirte que esta búsqueda tuya no será aceptada tan fácilmente por los demás guardianes de la tierra media.

Estaba muy serio ahora y miro hacia el suelo, él sabía lo que yo quería decir, tenía que contar el cuento a Saruman y a Galadriel y estaba preocupado.

-Tengo mis razones, y son muy importantes.

De repente sentí una oscuridad alrededor del mago y lancé un pequeño grito.

-Llevas algo maligno contigo, mago, ¿qué es?

Se acercó a mí y se sentó a mi lado.

De su túnica sacó un pequeño manto color marrón claro y yo sentí cada vez, más y más temor, me acerque un poco, pero todo mi ser me pedía que me alejara. Lo silencié.

El anciano mago abrió lentamente el manto, con movimientos gráciles y dejó a la vista una espada negra y vieja.

Nos miramos el uno al otro, esta era la prueba que necesitaba, era la prueba innegable de que los nueve estaban libres y que al mismo tiempo el señor oscuro estaba otra vez en la tierra media, esperando por atacar.


	21. Chapter 20

Hola! Ayer salio el nuevo Trailer de The Hobbit! Esta muy genial! Ya quiero ver la peliculaaaa... pero en Uruguay recién se estrena el 2 de enero! Que mala suerte! Díganme que les pareció! Les gusto? A mi me pareció ÉPICO! Aunque Thranduil es un poco rudo e odioso en el trailer... No se, es un poco mala persona... Aunque no estoy en desacuerdo con hacerle pagar a Tauriel por su desobediencia. Quiero que sepan que tengo un enorme **crush** en Lee Pace y que parte de los motivos de este fic es el. Por que vamos! Mide 1.91 y tiene ojos verdes y es muy hermoso :/ Estoy pensando en hacer un fanfic pero con Haldir/OC!

Capítulo 20

Luego de eso Gandalf se fue y me dejo sola con mis pensamientos.

Estaba asombrada, muy asombrada.

Todo esto paso delante de nuestros propios ojos, de los ojos de mi tía, los mios y los de Elrond.

Definitivamente la culpa la tenía Saruman, siempre negando y saliéndose por la tangente.

No se sabía dónde estaba el anillo, pero sauron estaba oculto en algún lugar, eso era seguro.

Esa noche en la cena, yo no hable con nadie, yo estaba muy nerviosa, muy enojada y por lo tanto sin ánimos de entablar conversaciones.

Luego de la cena, me fui a bañarme a mi dormitorio y me cambie por un camisón fresco.

Me senté en la cama y seguí pensando.

Todos mis temores se iban haciendo realidad y por lo que dijo Mithrandir, el peor de mis temores también lo haría. No era matar a el dragón era ver otra vez a la cara a el Elvenking.

Me comencé a preguntar muchas cosas.

¿Seguiría casado con la otra elfa? ¿Tendría hijos? ¿Me recordaría? ¿Cómo reaccionaría yo al verlo? ¿Me quiso alguna vez? Estas y miles de preguntas más salieron del escondite donde las había metido miles de años atrás y volvieron para atormentarme otra vez.

Pero me dije que este encuentro era necesario, tenía que enfrentarme a mis miedos.

Y muchas personas precisaban mi ayuda, muchas vidas dependían otra vez de mí.

Me acosté suavemente en mi cama y me deje ir al mundo de los sueños.

Rápidamente aparecí en medio de uno de los bosques que eran marca de bordes de territorio para Imladis, iba en mi antiguo caballo Raven y yo estaba cabalgando sentada arriba de él.

Iba vestida con ropa cómoda de montar.

Y estaba cantando una canción elfica que hablaba de las estrellas, las cuales se veían mucho más en Imladris que en otro lugar de la tierra media.

Se escuchaba el sonido del agua cayendo hacia un pequeño lago no muy lejos. Cerré los ojos, estaba tan tranquila, como no hace mucho tiempo.

Pero la paz terminó muy pronto.

Sentí las pisadas contra el suelo de otro caballo no a mucha distancia y deje de cantar hice dar la vuelta a mi caballo adivinando que en pocos minutos un caballo iba a pareces a través de los árboles.

Y así fue y lo que vi me dejo la mente en blanco. Esto ya me había pasado, era un recuerdo de hace miles de años y el elfo que montaba el caballo gris, era ni más ni menos que Thranduil.

Se acercó a mí y recordé como había sido la discusión, si, por que como no podría ser de otra manera todo término no muy bien que digamos.

-Continua cantando, no dejes de cantar por mí, te lo pido.

Lo mire de costado muy orgullosamente y empecé a alejarme a trote con mi caballo.

El me siguió, y troto a mi lado.

-¿Que lo trae a su alteza tan lejos de la ciudad, si se puede saber?

Cambie de tema el parecía divertido por un momento pero al responder solo tenía una sonrisa de costado.

-Quería cabalgar un poco y alejarme de mi padre.

El padre por esos días estaba insoportable, pues él se pasaba planeando y discutiendo sobre la batalla con mi hermano, era de veras insufrible, y no culpaba a Tharnduil por querer escapar.

-Pues yo también quería tener un poco de paz, pero ahora llegaste tú y eso se termino.

Se rio bastante de mí, y luego al ver que yo seguía seria se aguantó un poco y me miro a los ojos.

-¿Que apostamos a que mi caballo te gana otra vez?

Y sin avisar ni darme tiempo a responder se fue cabalgando rápidamente a velocidad de un rayo a través del prado.

Elfo insufrible, tramposo. Puse los ojos y lo seguí.

Su risa se escuchaba a lo lejos, yo negué la cabeza hice una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y acepte la apuesta.

Otra vez perdí.

Me desperté de un sobresalto luego de ver como Thranduil se daba vuelta sobre su caballo, sus cabellos largos brillaban con el sol y sus ojos dejaban ver una diversión secreta.

Desde la altura de su caballo miro hacia mí y sonrió de una forma arrogantemente atractiva.

Había ganado otra vez y yo luego de miles de años, llore nuevamente.

Me levante de mi cama y empecé a tirar cosas, lo que encontraba, contra la pared y luego cuando no encontré más nada me caí en el suelo sollozando.

Mi tía entro apresuradamente, se ve que mi pequeño alboroto había llegado hasta el otro lado de la ciudad y me encontró allí, tirada en el suelo con los ojos rojos y las mejillas mojadas.

Me agarro como pudo y me levanto del suelo.

Me dio un tierno abrazo.

Cuando me tranquilice, me dejo sentada sobre la cama y empezó a ver los daños que había causado.

El interior de mi ropero estaba todo desparramado por la habitación.

Mis joyas estaban tiradas no muy lejos de la pared de la izquierda y las cortinas de las ventanas, ya no estaban allí, sino que de alguna manera habían salido volando hacia fuera y estaban tiradas, hechas pedazos en medio del pasillo.

Suspiré.

Me sentía cansada, pero no quería dormir más, mi vida era un desastre.

No podía ni acostarme a dormir por miedo a más recuerdos.

Galadriel me miro y sonrió.

-Pequeño alboroto el que has armado, Lindir pensó que orcos habían entrado a Imladris y estaba gritando a todo el mundo para prepararse.

Se rio un poco y vio que yo la miraba seriamente.

Mire al mueble que estaba al lado de la cama, estaba tirado hacia un lado, los cajones ya no estaban en su lugar y había una madera quebrada que ya no se sabía adonde pertenecía.

Luego de un silencio que duro unos minutos me tranquilice y volví a la normalidad.

Galadriel a ver que ya todo estaba bien, si se podría llamar de alguna manera, me miro y me comunico noticias que yo ya sabía.

-Los enanos se han marchado sin permiso.

Le sonreí y ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ya sabía que lo iban a hacer, tía. Pero no había nombrado a Mithandir así que le pregunte por él.

-Mithandir fue a hacer un recado por todo el concilio. Fue a revisar las viejas tumbas de los nueve.

Yo por mi parte me estremecí fuertemente, los nueve, los nazgul, criaturas horribles y macabras.

-Pobre Mithandir, y no me pude despedir de él.

Quede triste y sentía miedo por mi amigo, el mago.

-No te preocupes querida, lo volverás a ver.


	22. Chapter 21

Capitulo 21

Estaba sentada en el césped cerca de la entrada sereta que daba paso a Imladris.

A mi izquierda podía sentir que estaban otros elfos, asegurándose que todo estuviera seguro, cuando pasó.

Ahora no solo tenía visiones cuando estaba dormida, también las tenía estando despierta a la luz del día.

Lo peor era cuando estabas haciendo algo importante y todos alrededor podían ver que te habías quedado con los ojos vidriosos y el cuerpo rígido.

La mayoría de las veces duraban no más de dos minutos, pero había que tener cuidado.

Si había un ataque de orcos en la entrada secreta y yo estaba tirada en el suelo, Imiladris estaría en serios problemas.

Por eso yo había pedido que hubiera en los días venideros el triple de guardas donde yo estuviera.

Todos se dieron cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaban acostumbrados.

Ninguno se acercó, porque sabían que no me podían despertar de mi visión.

En la visión vi como flashes de imágenes que se superponían una detrás de la otra.

Iban de paredes de un castillo gris y abandonado que identifique como Dol Guldur a otras imágenes y sonidos.

Eran horribles, escalofriantes.

Ruidos de murciélagos, lobos huargos y una voz maligna que lleno el vacío.

Me empezó a doler la cabeza.

Sentía mis propios gritos en la realidad.

'MIthrandir' 'Mithrandir' 'Gandalf'

Y seguían repitiendo el nombre con chillidos insufribles.

Parecían infligir un daño tremendo, como agujas que se clavan en el la mente.

Mire hacia abajo y vi que en los pisos de abajo del castillo oscuro había miles y miles de huestes de orcos, huargos y arañas.

Me dio asco, mire hacia mi costado y vi una imagen que me dolió hasta lo más profundo.

Mi amigo Mithandir, estaba contra la pared, fuera de la altura del piso, estaba herido y se le veía muy cansado.

Luego vi el Ojo.

Gandalf estaba ya en muchísimo peligro.

Salí de la visión, esta era la alarma, tenía que avisar a todos en Imladris.

Cuando volví a ver, tres elfos estaban por encima mío mirándome con miedo, curiosidad y horror.

Puede que haya gritado mucho, pensé.

Pero era tarde para explicar algo que igual no iba a tener mucho sentido para ellos.

Les dije que mantuvieran vigilada la zona, pero algo me decía que no había mucho riesgo, ahora otra guerra se aproximaba.

Tenía que hacer algo.

Entre corriendo por el pasadizo secreto y seguí hasta que llegue a la puerta de la ciudad.

Fui derecho al despacho de Elrond, abrí la puerta que al dar contra la pared hizo bastante ruido, pero lo ignoré.

Elrond estaba animadamente hablando con Erestor y cuando entre dejaron de hablar inmediatamente y me miraron expectantes.

Elrond enarco una de sus cejas, en una mirada típica y espero.

-¡Gandalf va a estar en peligro! grite histérica.

En menos de lo que se puede definir, Elrond le pidió a Erestor que preparara a los hombres

Me miro luego de que Erestor se fuera y me dijo seriamente. Estaba un poco asustado.

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que hacer?

Asentí rápidamente, todavía estaba parada en el portal de la puerta, estaba nerviosa y no dejaba de moverme.

-Sí, tengo que ir a Esgaroth. Ahí encontrare al dragón.

Él también me asintió.

-¿Quieres que vaya Glorfindel contigo?

-Está bien, si lo encuentras necesario.

-¿Se viene una guerra no es así? Él lo sabía, pero quería estar seguro. Apreté los labios, tristemente.

-Me temo que si, en las puertas de Erebor.

Los sirvientes de Sauron quieren el gran tesoro e ingenuamente piensan que el dragón está muerto.

Se paró de su asiento atrás del escritorio y se deslizo hasta pararse al frente de mí.

Me dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Entonces no pierdas el tiempo, querida Glawareth, ve lo más rápido que puedas, después de prepararte y llévate a mis mejores hombres.

Asentí e hice lo que me dijo.

Fui a mi cuarto.

Me vestí rápidamente con unas calzas azules oscuro y una túnica liviana de color celeste.

Por arriba me puse mi armadura.

Y luego una capa negra con capucha, no quería que me reconocieran.

Tenía un broche con forma de Niphredil y lo puse en la capa para que no se saliera. Era de plata y tenía un pequeño diamante blanco en el centro.

También lleve puesta mi diadema de plata con las mismas flores adornándola.

Unas botas fuertes y relucientes, y por último tome mi espada, la puse en mi cinto y también me puse en la espalda, las dagas dobles, el arco y el carcaj con las flechas.


	23. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22

Cuando salí de mi dormitorio, estaba preparada para irme, baje rápidamente hacia el patio principal que daba a la entrada más grande.

Allí estaban Elrond y unos 100 elfos, preparados, con sus respectivas armaduras y sus armas.

Íbamos con el estandarte Noldor, el cual era un conjunto de estrellas sobre un fondo azul.

Nos desearon la buena suerte, Arwen se acercó a mí y me dio un estandarte Noldor hecho por ella misma y le agradecí con un abrazo.

Nos despedimos y partimos sin descanso, pasamos las montañas nubladas y seguimos camino hacia Rhovanion.

Pasamos el rio grande y también el hogar del cambia pieles.

Al llegar a la puerta del camino elfico, no éramos los únicos elfos esperando para entrar.

Me baje de mi caballo y junto con Glorfindel nos acercamos hacia la puerta donde habían dos personas, Galadriel y el guardia de Lorien, Haldir.

Cuando vi a mi tía mi humor mejoro.

Parecía que me estaban esperando, porque al llegar Galadriel sonrió y se acercó.

-Aquí nos separamos querida Glawareth. Yo me voy al sur, tengo que ayudar a nuestro amigo Mithrandir.

Asentí. Cuando nombro al mago, yo me di cuenta que seguí teniendo su anillo puesto en el dedo. Lo maldije por darme algo que podría salvarle la vida y protegerlo.

Pero ya no importaba.

Galadriel me dijo que estaba esperando a Saruman, con el iban a ir a Dol Guldur a desterrar a Sauron de su escondite.

Yo no quería mucho a Saruman, pero esta nueva noticia me dejo asombrada.

Al fin iba a hacer algo de provecho y contra el enemigo; había dejado de negar la palabra de los demás.

Mi tía nos dejó no sin antes conversar sobre el plan de viaje.

Teníamos que seguir el camino elfico, usando magia para que no nos vieran y antes de llegar a las salas del rey elfo, salir del camino hasta el rio, que desembocaba en Laketown.

Se fue con unos pocos más de veinte hombres, para protegerla. Tenía que rodear todo el bosque negro hasta el sur, para llegar a su destino.

Elrond también se fue con ella. Pero antes nos saludamos.

Él tenía que ir porque era parte del concilio blanco. Además todos estábamos muy preocupados por Mithrandir.

Galadriel me dejo al mando de otro ejército, pero tenía la ayuda de Haldir.

Era un elfo apuesto, muy concentrado en su trabajo y amable.

Así que Glorfindel, Haldir y yo nos adentramos en el camino de los elfos, para llegar hasta Lake Town/ Esgaroth.

Éramos un ejército de unos doscientos elfos. Bien armados y valientes.

Cabalgábamos a paso seguro y en unos días ya estábamos muy cerca.

Parábamos unas horas para comer o que los caballos también comieran o descansaran.

Cada tanto tenía una visión y podía ver por alguna razón lo que estaba pasando con los enanos o el hobbit.

La visión que me dejo más intrigada fue la que vi el último día de nuestro viaje a través de Mirkwood.

Yo podía ver, sentir y escuchar lo que pensaba el hobbit.

Bilbo, estaba adentro de la montaña solitaria- Erebor- y se acercaba cada vez más al tesoro.

Pensando que el dragón no estaba o ya estaba muerto, entro haciendo mucho ruido.

Empezó a mover alguna que otra baratija.

Estaba buscando algo, pero no lo encontraba.

'el Arkstone' 'tengo que encontrarla'

Pude leer sus pensamientos, el buscaba y buscaba sin cesar.

Hasta que sin querer, toco algo y las monedas de oro se movieron y dejaron al descubierto al último dragón en la tierra media. Dejaron al descubierto a Smaug.

Inmediatamente al ver esto, sentí el miedo que venía desde Bilbo, el pobre hobbit no sabía qué hacer y se escondió rápidamente.

Y en ese preciso momento alguien me sacudió el hombro y salí de mi sueño.

Cuando volví a la realidad, Haldir me estaba mirando, pero al estar acostumbrado a su señora, no le pareció raro, sino que parecía muy curioso.

Esperando saber lo que vi, me pregunto que había visto.

Glorfinder también se acercó y les conté de mi visión, ellos asentían y preguntaban cosas sobre el hobbit.

Una hora después de mi visión partimos otra vez por la costa del rio hacia el pueblo del lago.

Habíamos estado horas trotando por el camino, cuando sentí que otros pasos, más bien sonidos de varios caballos u otros animales cabalgando.

Antes de que llegaran a nosotros, les avise a mis compañeros con una seña para que se escondieran.

Nos escondimos en el bosque, para un elfo era fácil, pero los orcos ni sentirían nuestra presencia.

Alguno de nosotros nos subimos a algún árbol para mirar desde arriba y ver que criaturas pasarían por el camino.

Yo por mi parte me subí a una rama alta y fuerte, saque una flecha de mi carcaj pacientemente mientras los ruidos se hacían más fuertes.

Coloque una flecha en mi arco y estire la cuerda, me puse en guardia.

Inmediatamente paso el primer huargo con su montador, tire mi flecha hacia su garganta, el orco cayó de espaldas para atrás, mientras otras flechas provenientes desde mis lados mataban a los demás, aunque pudimos ver que huían dos huargos con sus montadores orcos.

Pero no terminaba ahí.

A lo último paso un gran huargo gris oscuro y un orco pálido, más grande que los anteriores, tenía la cara muy deforme y parecía estar corriendo de algo.

Mire asombrada y mis cejas se unieron en desconcierto. Pero no perdí el tiempo.

Tire mi flecha al huargo. Pues parecía que ese orco era el líder de todo el conjunto de las demás criaturas que ya habían pasado.

El orco se levantó de su montura y miro al suelo, había bastantes cuerpos de sus compañeros y sus huargos en el.

Todos muertos.

Luego miro hacia arriba, donde estábamos nosotros.

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, del camino apareció un corcel blanco, lo montaba un elfo alto y rubio.

Mire un segundo, ese elfo me recordaba a alguien.

Pero antes de que el nuevo elfo que había aparecido hiciera algo contra el orco pálido, yo solté una flecha que fue con velocidad asombrosa y le atravesó la cabeza de lado a lado a mi víctima.

Cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo.

El elfo rubio quedo asombrado e intrigado.

Miro hacia arriba, directamente a los árboles.

Nosotros no nos movimos, el elfo parecía ser un elfo Silvano.

Hasta que el elfo no pudo más con la curiosidad y exclamó:

-¿Quién está ahí? ¡Muéstrate a ti mismo!

Acatando la orden en sus palabras, pues eran amables, aunque con un toque de rudeza, el cual me parecía conocido.

Baje del árbol y caí al suelo del camino, lo hice grácilmente y en silencio.

Con mi capa puesta, mis cabellos color negro sobresalían.

Tenía mi arco preparado. Los demás elfos escondidos esperaron en silencio, sin duda esperando algún gesto de aceptación u orden.

Aunque de seguro también tenían sus flechas preparadas.

El elfo rubio miro a mi figura alta y encapuchada con desconcierto, curiosidad.

El sujeto en cuestión era alto, con cuerpo bien formado.

Tenía el cuerpo musculoso y al mismo tiempo delicado, era un elfo.

Sus ropas eran seguramente de guardia del bosque negro.

Había algo en su persona que se me hacían conocido.

No era un enemigo.

Me baje la capucha con las dos manos, luego de poner mi arco en mi espalda.

El elfo adelante mío tenía el pelo rubio y largo hasta la mitad de la espalda, era muy apuesto y sus ojos azules oscuros, brillaban.

Superando el primer asombro de mi primera vista, el elfo se acercó al orco pálido y vio mi flecha atravesada limpiamente en su cráneo y asintió aprobadoramente hacia mí.

-Buena puntería, ¿podría saber su nombre, mi señora?

Asentí y le dije en un tono amable.

-Soy Glawareth de Imladris.

Los ojos del elfo se abrieron de par en par.

Les hice señas a los demás para que no dispararan al elfo.

-¿Me permite su nombre? Le pregunte a él. Mientras decía esto, mi ejército bajaba y salía del bosque a los costados.

El elfo que estaba totalmente solo quedó maravillado.

Respondió distraido.

-Mi nombre es Legolas, Legolas Thranduilion de Mirkwood.

Mi mente explotó en mil pedazos, mis pensamientos iban a mil por hora y mi corazón también, mi cara quedo pálida. Volví a respirar adecuadamente.

-Yo soy Glawareth, The Dragon Slayer.

Lo dije para que me identificara, pero seguía odiando ese nombre.

Me miró más de cerca, pero esta vez hacia mi cicatriz.

Yo no desvié la mirada, espere a que me dijera algo

Quedó una vez más sin palabras, el elfo esta vez quedó paralizado.

-¿Usted es la hermana de Gil-Galad? ¿Hija de Orodreth?- preguntó asombrado.

-Sí, la misma.- Le dije muy seria. -Este es mi ejército, venimos en nombre de Elrond de Imladris y Galadriel de Lorien, a por la ayuda de los elfos de Mirkwood.

-Esto es una gran sorpresa, aunque bienvenida. Gracias por ayudarme con estos orcos y sus huargos, pelee contra ellos yo solo, asesine a varios, pero estos lograron escapar.

Asentí, era valiente, como su padre. Aunque a diferencia de él era muy amable y era más fácil dialogar con él. Sonreí de costado.

-Me apena decirte que escaparon dos, hacia donde iban no podría decirte, pero supongo que a Dol Guldur. Allí se alza un gran poder maligno.

Dije esto mientras me acercaba a los orcos, los cuales tenían mis flechas, las fui sacando, uno por uno, con muecas de asco, y las guarde de nuevo en mi carcaj.

Legolas se acercó a mí cuando me aleje de los cuerpos y me hizo una reverencia. Yo le respondí con otra.

Era el príncipe del bosque negro.

Yo todavía no salía de mi asombro, era el hijo de Thranduil.

Pero lo supe esconder muy bien.

-De allí vienen muchas criaturas enormes y malvadas. Pero no sabía que también había orcos y huargos. Solo arañas.

-Así es, el nigromante se estableció allí. Tal vez lo conozcas por otro nombre: Sauron.

Dio unos pasos hacia tras sin pensarlo, parecía realmente alarmado. Sus ojos se achicaron suavemente y murmuro algo. Quedo pensativo mientras lo hacía.

-'Es a eso a lo que se refería el orco…'

-¿Qué orco?

-Hace unos días yo y mi padre, el rey, interrogamos a uno de los orcos que secuestramos cerca de aquí. Parece ser que una gran hueste de orcos y otras criaturas siguen al Único y ahora todo concuerda con eso.

-Sí, pero como es que no están aquí los ejércitos del bosque negro, ¿estás aquí tu solo?

-No, el ejército está en camino, con mi rey a la cabeza, vamos a montar tiendas, pero ellos creen que solo para pelear contra los enanos, digamos que tenemos unos desacuerdos con ellos.

Miré hacia el bosque con una sonrisa sarcástica en mi rostro.

-Oh si, el rey de Mirkwood tiene problemas con la compañía de Thorin escudo de roble.

Me miro de reojo y suspicaz.

-Suenas como si los conocieras.

-Sí, los conozco…- y mirando al suelo agregué en silencio- A todos, más de lo que quisiera.

Seguimos hablando y luego cada uno nos pusimos en marcha hacia nuestro destino.

Íbamos hablando animadamente, cuando una nueva visión vino a mi mente, sobresaltando a todo elfo que estuviera cerca, creo que Legolas perdió un poco el control de su caballo por la sorpresa.

En la visión el dragón anunciaba que iba destruir Esgaroth, pensando que hombres del pueblo del lago habían robado alguna de sus posesiones.

Volví al presente y anuncie sin mucha vacilación:

-Tenemos que ir rápidamente a Lake Town, el dragón va a estar allí en unas horas.

Todos se miraron con miedo pero siguieron mi mando obedientemente.

Legolas no entendía nada, pero nos siguió también.

Miré mi anillo y recé para que todo fuera bien.

Caminamos y mientras conversábamos cobre algunas cosas, íbamos a paso rápido, pero habíamos dejado los caballos dentro del bosque, el dragón no tenía que verlos.

Le presente a Haldir y Glorfindel, a Legolas.

Los identifico a los dos.

Parecían llevarse bien.

Me sentía curiosa así que le pregunte algunas cosas.

-Pareces conocer mi historia, ¿cómo es que sabes de mí?

Asintió, pero siguió mirando hacia delante. Ya nos quedaba muy poco para llegar a la ciudad del lago.

-Hay libros de la batalla donde tu estuviste y además mi padre me conto sobre ti, y de la batalla.- Dijo esto mirándome de reojo

Quede de piedra por esta declaración.

Me imagine a Thranduil contándole de mí, a su hijo antes de ir a dormir. Me empezó a costar respirar.

Legolas se dio cuenta que no la estaba pasando muy bien.

-¿Estas bien? Me miro la cara, preocupado.

-Sí, si estoy perfectamente. Dime, ¿Cuantas personas hay en ciudad del lago y hay algún elfo por aquí además de ti? Lo mire expectante.

Miraba hacia adelante pero cuando me hablo, me echo un vistazo que me hizo congelar la sangre de mis venas, tenía una mirada muy parecida a la de su padre.

-Unos miles de personas y hay una elfa y varios enanos en la casa de Bard.

Lo mire extrañada.

-¿Y que hace una elfa con enanos y quien es Bard?

Se rio un poco, tenía una linda sonrisa.

No era la de su padre. Me enojé un poco.

Este elfo era una constante prueba de que Thranduil se había casado con otra elfa y había tenido familia con ella.

-La jefa de la guardia, Tauriel está socorriendo a uno de los enanos que escapo de los calabozos, fue disparado con una flecha de Mordor.

-¿Todo un asunto, no?

Me reía por dentro, el elfo al nombrar a Tauriel se le habían iluminado los ojos. Estaba enamorado de ella, eso era obvio.

Quede preocupada por el enano que había sido herido.

-¿Cuál es el nombre del enano?

-Kili o Fili, no sé cuál de los dos. - Dijo esto con un poco de odio o rencor. Ese era el hijo real de Thranduil.

Me empecé a apresurar cada vez más, el vio como de rápido iba y me igualó.

A mi otro costado estaba Glorfindel.

Armamos un plan de acción en Esgaroth.

-Necesitamos evacuar la ciudad, si el dragón sale y la gente sigue en la ciudad, va a volver a repetirse la historia de Dale. Dijo Glorfindel

Todos asentimos en respuesta.

Mire a Legolas.

-¿Crees que el Elvenking permitirá a los humanos entrar a su ciudad por unas semanas?

Quedo en silencio por un momento pensando, llegábamos a la ciudad.

-Puede que al principio no le guste, pero va a tener que hacerlo de todos modos.

-Perfecto, tu Legolas, ve con Haldir y Glorfindel, vayan sacando a los humanos del pueblo y llévenlos directo al rey.

Luego de eso nuestro grupo se separó, Legolas y otros elfos Noldor, vinieron conmigo para ir socorriendo a las personas del pueblo. Otro grupo fue a avisar a Thranduil de la emergencia y el tercer grupo fue armando carpas a un costado del rio.

Caminamos por un largo trecho hasta una casa que tenía varias escaleras.

Recién habíamos llegado cuando un niño de unos 15 años apareció corriendo de uno de los lados.

Le faltaba la respiración y cuando paro de correr nos miró y pareció identificar a Legolas, pero a mí me miro extrañado y curioso.

Empezó a respirar más normalmente después de unos segundos.

Nos contó que a Bard lo habían apresado y estaba en una celda en la cárcel del pueblo.

Pero antes de hacer algo con respecto a eso, Legolas me indico que entrara a la casa, los tres entramos y quedamos petrificados por la imagen.

La elfa, llamada Tauriel tenía una de las manos de Kili, el cual estaba acostado en una pequeña mesa de madera. Tenía una pierna totalmente vendada y parecía estar curándose.

Me acerque al enano, yo nunca había sido de las mejores en sanación, pero sabía algo.

Tauriel me miro asombrada al entrar. Una elfa Noldor era raro de ver por estos bosques o en la ciudad.

Le pregunte que había hecho y me conto que le había puesto una mezcla a base de athelas. Asentí con aprobación.

En la casa también estaban otros enanos, estaba: Óin, Fíli y Bofur

Los tres parecieron alegres de ver a alguien conocido y me saludaron sinceramente.

Había también dos pequeñas niñas, que me veían con ojos desorbitados.

Legolas me presentó a Tauriel la cual cada vez parecía más sorprendida.

-¡Es la princesa Noldor! Usted es una de las razones por la cual soy guerrera, mi señora- Dijo la elfa haciendo una reverencia.

Sonreí amistosa hacia ella.

De repente tuve otra visión y quede parada donde estaba en medio de la sala de la casa.

El dragón volaba hacia la ciudad y Bard seguía encarcelado, yo sentía que el hombre iba a ser necesitado más adelante, así que cuando volví a mis sentidos, después de preguntar algunas indicaciones, no dije ni una palabra y me fui hacia el lugar donde me dijeron que estaba la cárcel del pueblo.


	24. Chapter 23

Capítulo 23

Desde este capítulo en adelante hay spoilers del libro The Hobbit y de la próxima película de Peter Jackson, si no quiere spoilers no siga leyendo, si sigue la lectura queda bajo su propia responsabilidad.

Llegue hacia una de las casas que estaba en la parte baja del pueblo, sobre el lago. Era la cárcel.

Entre sin hacer ruido y fui mirando adentro de las celdas, todas estaban vacías a excepción de una.

Un hombre alto de expresión enojada estaba sentado sobre un pequeño banco.

Tenía las cejas unidas y una mirada de resignación.

Miraba hacia abajo y cada tanto suspiraba. Tenía una mano apoyada en la mandíbula, y la otra en la rodilla.

Me acerque a su celda y el sintiendo mi presencia miro hacia mi lado.

Reboto un poco en el banco del susto que se había dado. Puse un dedo en mis labios, pidiéndole silencio. El aceptó con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y no dijo nada.

Pocas veces un humano veía una elfa tan hermosa y ruda al mismo tiempo.

Se gustaron mutuamente, se miraron a los ojos y ella fue rápidamente, aunque sin ruido hacia un pequeño cuarto donde había dos viejos borrachos.

Había como diez botellas vacías en la mesa donde estaban apoyados. Dormían, con la boca abierta y a veces roncaban. Yo sentí mal olor e hice una mueca, odiaba ser tan sensible.

Saque una cuerda que tenía elfica de debajo de la capa y los até. Ellos estaban tan borrachos que ni cuenta se dieron.

Luego volví a la celda de Bard y con una fuerte patada en el lugar preciso las rejas de la celda se partieron justo en el medio y el hombre fue libre otra vez.

Salimos corriendo de la cárcel del pueblo y no hablamos más de unas pocas palabras.

-Glawareth de Imladris, a tu servicio.

-Bard el arquero, al tuyo

Fuimos directo hacia su casa.

Apenas entro y sus tres hijos se abalanzaron sobre él.

Luego de las bienvenidas correspondientes, Bard miro a su hijo varón.

-¿Dónde escondiste la flecha negra?

Yo los mire con atención.

-¿Poseen una flecha negra? La vamos a necesitar en unos minutos.

El hijo de Bard respondió rápidamente

-La deje escondida en una barca

Bard me miró un segundo.

-La voy a ir a buscar. Miró a su hijo. Este asintió

-¡Bueno, a que están esperando, vayan de una vez! Exclame un poco más alto de lo que pretendía

Me miraron por un segundo, y se fueron corriendo, hacia donde fuera que estuviera esa flecha escondida.

Legolas se acercó a mí y me susurró cerca de uno de mis oídos puntiagudos.

-A veces cuando ordenas las cosas así, me haces acordar a mi padre.

Yo lo mire con espanto y el retrocedió un paso.

-Ya quisiera él.

Legolas quedó con la boca abierta, pues él no entendía a que venía este abrupto, el no pretendía que su comentario hiriera de alguna manera a su nueva amiga.

Después de eso salí de la casa y me fui al medio de la ciudad.

Legolas me seguía y Bard llego detrás de nosotros con una gran flecha negra.

-Me voy a subir allí arriba, donde está el arco.

Señaló un arco posado sobre un edificio alto a unos metros de donde estábamos.

-Muy bien, ve.- Lo mire directamente a los ojos- El dragón está por llegar.

Y así era, mis ojos elficos veían una gran figura que se movía desde la montaña, desde Erebor.

Podía sentir el sonido de sus alas y sus movimientos. Mi anillo comenzó a sentirse más caliente.

Lo ignoré.

El dragón ya estaba muy cerca y Legolas seguía a mi izquierda, mirando también hacia el cielo estrellado, al dragón.

Lo mire con impotencia y mucha urgencia.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí? Vete Legolas, no puedes hacer nada aquí, ve con tu padre y avísale que nos encargaremos del dragón, pero no le digas mi nombre.

Lo mire seriamente. Podría parecer un pedido extraño, pero no me importaba.

El asintió con la cabeza, pero parecía reticente a abandonarme allí sola, parada en medio del piso de madera en la mitad de la ciudad.

-¿Estas segura que no me necesitas?

Negué vehemente con la cabeza, mirando de el a la mancha que cada vez se hacía más grande desde la distancia.

-No, vete, no eres necesario aquí, ayuda a los demás a despejar la ciudad.

La verdad era que la ciudad estaba en pleno alboroto, la gente estaba dispersa, pero iba en línea recta hacia donde comenzaba el bosque de los elfos.

Legolas se fue corriendo con la gracia y suavidad que solo se ve en los elfos.

Pasaron unos cinco minutos, y ya había muy poca gente cuando el dragón se acercó a los bordes de la ciudad.


	25. Chapter 24

¡Hola otra vez! Subo hoy este capítulo, porque tengo tiempo libre hoy, aunque estoy empezando un nuevo fanfic!

El fanfic en cuestión solo tiene la trama levemente preparada, y se necesita pulir la historia y además necesito terminar este fanfic para poder empezar a escribir el otro, ya saben, si se los digo son spoilers ;)

En este caso la nueva protagonista es Calithiliel, la cual es obligada (ya verán por qué y por quien) a ir a Lorien donde vive su abuela. También tendremos algunos puntos de vista de su hermano Maendir, con el cual tiene un lazo muy fuerte y pueden hablar entre ellos en su mente. Es una historia Haldir/OC y OC/OC.

En la historia también aparecen personajes conocidos: Legolas, Galadriel, Celeborn, Arwen, Aragorn, Bilbo, Frodo y otros!

Aunque estos personajes, como se dice siempre, no son míos, porque si fueran míos yo no estaría haciendo fanfics aquí, sino que sería millonaria y estaría persiguiendo a Lee Pace, Benedict Cumberbatch y Tom Hiddleston!

Pero no, eso no es así, son de Tolkien, al cual admiro mucho y era un gran autor!

(Los actores anteriormente nombrados son míos, pero ellos no lo saben ;) Menos Benedict, el cual se va a casar y le deseo toda la suerte del mundo :D )

Los dejo con un nuevo capítulo de Glawareth, la cual cada vez se está acercando más a cierto elfo Silvano ;)

P.d: Si quieren revisar el primer capítulo del nuevo fanfic, pueden fijarse en mis historias publicadas. (Ni siquiera es el primer capítulo es un resumen de un resumen, pero para que vean).

Se llama Lessons Of Love. Es en inglés y ya tiene favoritos aunque todavía no lo empecé. Me parece gracioso que al ser en ingles se lea más, cuando es en español no tiene tanta lectura.

Capítulo 24

Y allí llegó, volaba alto y era enorme. Sus alas batían una y otra vez a sus lados y se quedó mirando hacia abajo, hacia el pueblo.

Si había gente, había muy poca.

La lombriz con alas pareció por un momento decepcionada.

Además de que era enorme, era de un color rojizo.

De la nariz, cuando respiraba, parecía salirle humo.

Del cuerpo le salían unas patas con garras y una larga, larga cola.

También tenía incontables objetos preciosos entre sus escamas. Oro, gemas, plata y otras joyas que a la luz daba un tono también rojizo.

La elfa Glawareth se quedó sin aliento.

Ella había sido testigo de muchos dragones en su larga existencia, pero no había palabra en elfico, ni otros de los idiomas que ella conocía que pudiera definir la magnificencia ni el peligro que evidenciaba la sola vista de Smaug.

A pesar de que su tamaño, era un poco más pequeño que el de los anteriores dragones que ella había ayudado a asesinar, igualmente por un segundo ella se quedó pasmada y no sabía qué hacer.

Pudo escuchar a medida que la criatura se acercaba, que el dragón gritaba fuertemente en el medio del cielo estrellado:

-¡LADRONES! ¡FUEGO! ¡MUERTE!

Atrapar al ladrón de su tesoro era su único pensamiento.

Atraparlo para despedazarlo.

Mientras el continuaba bajando de su vuelo, las aguas que habían por debajo y a los lados del pueblo se alzaron en un vapor fiero.

Glawareth se quedó allí, en el medio del pueblo, parada en el pequeño puente de madera.

Se oyó un zumbido chirriante que venía de dentro de la garganta del dragón, la luz rojiza que anunciaba fuego maldito, cobro vida y toco los techos de las casas que descansaban en el lago e iban destruyendo todo a su paso.

Bard miraba la imagen de su pueblo empezando a consumirse lentamente en llamas y estaba consternado, asustado y muy enojado.

La serpiente de fuego se iba acercando a la elfa y el arquero, los cuales todavía en sus lugares, esperaban a que él se acercara, para poder atacarlo.

La criatura alada, batía sus grandes alas y rugía como un huracán, con una furia enorme seguía escupiendo fuego a su paso.

El aliento fiero siguió sacudiendo casitas de madera.

La elfa deseo poder estar en su hogar, en Rivendell y leer tranquila un libro sentada cómodamente en su balcón.

Prontamente el dragón se fue acercando y la vio.

Ella llevaba su capa oscura con la capucha puesta en su cabeza. El animal, la vio y pensó que era un simple hombre de Lake Town:

'Al fin encontré al ladrón de mi tesoro' pensó la criatura.

Al poner su atención a la figura de la elfa, ignoro por unos minutos la presencia de Bard en la torre del arco. Bard por su parte estaba apuntando hacia Smaug, lo cual era difícil, pues se movía mucho.

-Bien ladrón. Ahora te veo. Dijo Smaug. Con una sonrisa socarrona que dejaba a la vista todos sus puntiagudos, afilados, largos y amarillentos dientes.

Glawareth no sabía que responder al principio, pero luego lo pensó mejor.

-No soy ningún ladrón. Exclamo fuertemente. Y mientras lo decía se bajó la capucha.

La estufa con alas estaba muy asombrada, porque se dio cuenta que el 'hombre del lago', era en realidad una mujer elfica y con una cicatriz en la mejilla.

Pareció darse cuenta de ella, y con temor, comenzó otra vez a echar fuego por la boca, tratando de defenderse inútilmente de la elfa.

Esto no fue nada para nuestra Glawareth, con un movimiento brusco de la muñeca, echo hacia sus lados el fuego que venía directamente hacia su cuerpo.

Una de las muchas infructíferas veces que la criatura la ataco, la elfa, formo una bola de fuego alrededor de su cuerpo, que no la quemo, y luego desapareció, como si nunca hubiera existido.

Miro hacia la torre y le dijo desesperada a Bard.

-¡ATACALO DE UNA VEZ!

Bard respondió inmediatamente al llamado y disparo, no una sino unas cinco veces, pero ninguna dio en el blanco.

La flecha era mágica y volvió a sus manos cada vez que erraba el tiro.

Mientras el luchaba por dar en el blanco, el dragón lanzaba llamas hacia Bard, pero Glawareth lo protegía, lanzando hechizos de escudo hacia el hombre de Esgaroth. El fuego no llegaba hacia ninguno de los dos, pero el pueblo estaba totalmente perdido.

El mortal se sentía cansado.

La elfa no lo podría entender, los hombres eran más débiles que los elfos.

Smaug se acercó a él y le dijo en un tono divertido:

-¿Quién eres tú, si puedo saber?

Bard siguió apuntando con su arco, con la flecha hacia el estómago de la bestia.

Sus cejas estaban muy juntas, con concentración.

Su mirada era decidida.

-Soy Bard I, Llamado Arquero. Heredero de Girion el ultimo monarca de la ciudad del valle y vengo a obtener la venganza de su muerte y la ciudad que destruiste.

Smaug no respondió enseguida. Pareció recordar algo.

-Oh, ya recuerdo al viejo Girion! ¡Era un idiota! – Gritó con ira- Nadie puede contra mí.

Exclamo escandalizado el dragón desde lo alto.

Mientras él decía esto, Bard buscaba el punto vulnerable del dragón.

Un pequeño agujero en su armadura de piedras preciosas.

Causada por su antepasado tanto tiempo atrás.

La criatura se siguió riendo por lo bajo, burlándose del arquero.

-Hasta dejaría que me lanzaras esa flecha e intentaras matarme.

Se detuvo un momento y prosiguió

-¿Qué te parece si jugamos a un juego?

La elfa y Bard miraron extrañados y luego de una pausa Smaug proclamó:

-Te dejare atacarme una vez más, pero si no me das esta última vez, te quemaré de pies a cabeza.

El dragón era muy astuto y creía que el arquero iría a fallar otra vez, ya sea por miedo o por ansiedad.

Bard pareció aceptar la oferta.

Estaba muy estresado.

Le caían pequeñas gotas de sudor de la frente.

Pero esta vez no dudó.

El dragón estaba quieto, en el mismo lugar; expectante y no tenía ni idea de que tenía un punto ciego en su armadura de joyas.

Glawareth veía todo desde su lugar en el puente flotante.

Era un espectáculo para no perderse.

El arco se tensó por última vez y Bard liberó la flecha, la cual fue directa hacia la abertura en el estómago del dragón; su punto débil.

La criatura sintió el golpe y chillo agonizante de dolor.

Había quedado espantado.

Le habían dado al punto débil del último dragón en la tierra media.

La serpiente voladora en cuestión, fue perdiendo el vuelo y de pronto cayó encima de muchas casas de madera, con un golpe estrepitoso.

Glawareth miraba sonriente a Bard, el cual tenía la boca abierta de asombro al mirar al dragón, que empezaba a quemarse con sus propias llamas a unos metros al oeste de donde estaban ellos dos.


	26. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Tres días pasaron muy rápido luego de eso. Pero cosas muy importantes pasaron en ellos.

Después de que Bard matara al dragon, Glawareth y el, se dieron cuenta que un ejército de humanos se habían apostado en las carpas de los Noldor a un costado del rio.

La cuestión era, que al darse cuenta que Bard tenía razón en no ayudar a los enanos a llegar a Erebor, por el dragón y luego lo había asesinado, lo propusieron como nuevo gobernador de Dale y de Esgaroth.

Al maestro de la ciudad ya lo habían despachado. Nadie sabía que había sido de él.

Glawareth suponía que se había ido con lo que pudo encontrar de valor.

Otra cosa muy diferente eran los grandes daños que la ciudad del lago había sufrido.

No quedaba nada sano.

Los elfos y humanos unieron fuerzas e hicieron todo lo que pudieron, solo habían sido unas pocas muertes, aunque la ciudad estaba devastada.

Los humanos y Bard dan por muertos a los enanos, pero los elfos Noldor y Glawareth no lo creen.

En fin, los hombres habían quedado sin hogar y muchos habían muerto en las llamas o en el bosque.

En el segundo día después de la muerte del dragon, Bard habia hablado con Roac, un misterioso cuervo que hablaba la lengua común.

Gracias a él fue que Bard había sabido del punto débil de Smaug y él estaba muy agradecido. Trajo información desde el bosque. Una gran cantidad de elfos sindar, venía desde Mirkwood.

Dijo que también venia el Rey Thranduil y ella ya estaba muy nerviosa, cosa extraña en ella.

Glawareth pasaba de carpa en carpa organizando a su ejército. Todo el mundo esperaba una confrontación entre enanos y elfos silvanos. Pero ellos no sabían la magnitud del asunto.

Ella cada tanto tenía visiones.

Una de las veces vio como el nuevo rey bajo la montaña le obsequiaba como pago una cota de malla de mithril a Bilbo. Fue muy cómico ver con ropa elfica al Hobbit.

Los enanos y el hobbit no tenían que comer, y el hobbit parecía tener mucha hambre y estaba desesperado por el desayuno.

Después tuvo otra mientras limpiaba sus flechas, luego de un entrenamiento con Haldir, donde veía al mismo viejo zorzal, comunicando la muerte de Smaug a los enanos. Ellos estaban muy felices, pero con las noticias de los elfos, Thorin estaba muy enojado.

Además estaba el asunto de que los hombres de Esgaroth querían parte del tesoro del rey bajo la montaña para reparar los daños que había causado el dragón. Lástima que Thorin no parecía dispuesto, yo no comuniqué nada de esto.

Tres días después y Bard es elegido oficialmente como gobernador.

Y piden vehementemente la reparación de su hogar.

Al día después llegan los elfos de Mirkwood y arman otras carpas para establecer su ejército, son miles y están todos bien armados.

Ya empezaba a sentirse el crudo invierno, para los elfos era más fácil, pero los humanos lo sufrían paulatinamente.

Teníamos reuniones entre Bard, Haldir, Glorfindel y yo.

Yo podía sentir la cercanía de cierto elfo, a unas cuantas carpas de distancia.

También sabía que los elfos silvanos habían estado realmente sorprendidos al ver el ejército Noldor acampando por siete noches consecutivas para ayudar a los elfos sindar.

Y también muy impresionados al saber que uno de ellos, con la ayuda de un humano llamado Bard, habían destruido a la criatura Smaug.

Thrabduil tenía mucha curiosidad, pues no cualquiera tenía el poder suficiente para matar a un dragón tan temible y astuto.

Así paso el primer día con el campamento completo, los elfos Sindar y Noldor se unieron y mezclaron.

Glawareth esquivó todo intento que Thranduil llevo a cabo para contactar con el humano y 'el elfo' como el la llamaba al no saber quién eran los responsables.

Hasta que al segundo día de la llegada de los elfos del bosque Glawareth no pudo parar la búsqueda que Legolas tenía puesta en ella.

Glawareth estaba ese día sentada en una piedra enorme anclada en la costa del lago.

Estaba cansada, pero feliz, había tenido éxito en ignorar a los silvanos y en una pelea esa misma tarde con Glorfindel, los dos habían estado muy empatados.

Tenía a la vista el hermoso, aunque desolado pueblo antiguo de Dale.

Era una linda vista, aunque triste.

Es muy duro, perder tu hogar.

Limpiaba mi espada con un paño de lino, cada vez estaba más brillante.

Tenía un mango de oro y una piedra rubí en el medio, la hoja era de mithril.

Nunca perdía su filo. Me reía por dentro al acordarme lo mal perdedor que era Glorfindel hoy a la tarde.

Estaba mirando hacia el suelo donde estaba apoyada mi espada, pasando el paño una y otra vez cuando una sombra, grande y alta cubrió toda la luz del sol.

Me imagine que era Haldir o alguno de los elfos que tenía bajo mi mando.

Pero me sorprendí mucho cuando vi que era de hecho Legolas quien me había molestado de mi descanso.

Lo mire con la cabeza bien alta y subí una ceja en cuestionamiento.

El me miraba de pies a cabeza, yo estaba con mi ropa de montar, cómoda, unas calzas y una túnica que me habían regalado hace ya unos años por mi cumpleaños en Rivendell color azul oscuro. Y por supuesto, mi capa negra, pero con la capucha abajo.

Carraspee y el pareció salir de sus pensamientos, me miro a los ojos y me dijo:

-¡Princesa, la estuve buscando por todos lados! ¡Pensé que le había pasado algo!

Yo le hice una mueca, sentía preocuparlo de algún modo, pero yo nunca le pedí nada. También estaba el hecho de que el me hacía recordar mucho a su padre y eso me ponía de mal humor. El por supuesto no sabía que al ignorar a su padre, había supuesto tener que ignorarlo a él, pero no era personal.

-Lo siento, he estado ocupada.

Me levante de la gran roca y moví de forma brusca mi espada, que para ojos humanos hubiera sido un movimiento casi invisible. Pues los elfos teníamos una gran velocidad.

Me puse la espada en mi cinturón y empecé a alejarme, el me seguía, entrecerré los ojos y me di la vuelta.

El empezó a hablar.

-No estoy aquí porque si, fui a buscarte a ti y Bard a tu carpa, pero no estabas ahí, y me encontré con Haldir mientras te buscaba y él me dijo que podría encontrarte aquí.

Luego de decir eso, miro hacia tras, hacia la gran vista. Se podía ver la destrucción de Dale en su máximo esplendor. Legolas parecía muy extrañado y me miro otra vez, yo miraba hacia la ciudad.

Luego de un segundo, pregunte.

-¿Por qué razón nos buscabas?

Asintió suavemente.

-MI padre hace días que busca a los asesinos del dragón. Bard ya debe haber llegado a la carpa, te esperan a ti. 'El piensa que es un elfo el que ayudo en Esgaroth'. Agrego como más en un susurro.

Yo puse una sonrisa, así que Thranduil no sabía que yo estaba aquí.

Eso era a mi favor, él estaba en desventaja, le podría dar una sorpresa.

Estaba muy nerviosa, esta era una prueba a mi coraje. Decidí en cuestión de segundos, que la iba a afrontar.

Le conteste a Legolas que iría y el empezó a guiarme hacia las carpas de los sindar.

El campamento de los sindar era diferente al de los Noldor.

Para empezar las carpas eran de un color más crema, a diferencia de que los Noldor usábamos telas blancas. Los estandartes eran verdes bosque, con estrellas amarillas.

Otra diferencia es que las carpas estaban todas colocadas en función de la del Rey la cual estaba en el medio del campamento, y era mucho más grande que la de los soldados comunes. Aunque podría haber escuchado en mi vida que el rey de los elfos silvanos, era en si un buen rey y que había defendido bien a su pueblo sin un anillo para ayudarle, lo cual le daba mucho más crédito, y me quede preguntándome si no se veía el ego y la vanidad de Thranduil al tener el campamento así ordenado.

Yo iba con mi capa puesta, lo único que dejaba al descubierto era mi pelo negro ondulado, que salía por los costados de la capucha.

Los elfos repartidos por el camino, se giraban a mirar a 'el elfo' que caminaba al lado de su príncipe.

Parecía ser un elfo muy digno, caminaba elegantemente, dignamente y sin mucha prisa.

Legolas la escolta y entra con ella a la carpa real.

Yo lo miro mientras el desliza la delicada mano sobre la puerta de la carpa. La abre y me deja pasar primero, como todo un caballero, me hace una seña para que pase, y antes de eso yo respiro hondo, preparándome para lo que me esperara allí adentro.

Estaba súper nerviosa, mi corazón iba a mil por hora y me pude tranquilizar antes de dar un paso y entrar, Legolas paso detrás de mí.

Por debajo de la capucha ella mira la imagen que hay delante de ella.

Bard está de pie delante de un trono de madera esculpido hermosamente ubicado en el medio de la habitación.

Parece un poco fuera de lugar y cansado de esperar.

Legolas le pone un brazo atrás a Glawareth porque ve que ella no parece querer acercarse más, él está extrañado pero no dice nada.

La hace acercarse hasta unos siete pasos largos del trono, justo al lado de Bard, este la mira de reojo y entrecierra los ojos, no entiende por qué su amiga esta con la capa puesta.

Luego Glawareth mira hacia adelante, en el trono esta una persona que no había visto hacía más de dos mil años.

Su corazón se detuvo unos segundos.


	27. Chapter 26

Hello! Este es el capítulo que más edición me llevó! Espero haberlo hecho bien, ya que me pareció que era muy importante el reencuentro.

Obviamente la confrontación no termina acá y va a seguir en otros capítulos ;)

Ya vi las escenas detrás de cámaras y la versión extendida de The Hobbit DOS… Me reí bastante con la escalera-trono-túnica de Thranduil! Esperemos ver más de el en la próxima película! Y como ya dije: Hay spoilers en estos capítulos! Yo leí el hobbit y lo use de base para mi historia, pero disfruten si ya lo leyeron también!

Al final el otro fanfic lo voy a hacer más adelante, para todas las fans de Haldir. Va a ser en Lorien. Siempre lo vi como un elfo amable, fuerte e intimidante, aunque no frio. (Como lo es Thranduil, el cual es un poco más oscuro, como su bosque negro)

Enjoy!

Capítulo 26

Nada la iba a preparar para la imagen del rey en su trono.

Ella nunca lo había visto en el poder. Y por un momento su mente quedo en blanco.

Seguía siendo tan hermoso, y atractivo como hacía ya tanto tiempo.

Glawareth lo miro por debajo de la capa, el ignoraba al que fuera que estuviera allí de pie, pues ni en sus peores ni mejores sueños pensaría que era en realidad ella.

Solo le lanzo una mirada distraída y perezosa. Su postura era orgullosa, real, intimidante.

Esto a ella no le gusto en lo más mínimo, ¡quién se creía que era!

Lo que más le preocupo a ella fue su mirada y su semblante.

Sus ojos y su aura parecían fríos, muy fríos, todo parecía cubierto de hielo. No podía leerle ningún pensamiento. Su mente ahora era muy fuerte y poderosa.

Eso la impresionó y la preocupo un poco. ¿Qué le había pasado al anterior Thranduil?

Frio y duro como el hielo, muy fuerte y poderoso.

Ella vio por el costado de su mirada, que Legolas se había posado a un costado del trono, mirando la escena pacientemente.

Presta mucha atención a este encuentro. De alguna manera sentía que dos almas poderosas iban a enfrentarse ese día.

El silencio parecía terrible, pero Bard por un lado no sabía cómo romperlo y Glawareth no tenía intención de revelar su identidad, así que calló.

El rey elfo, había cambiado mucho, y no enteramente en un bien sentido. Lo hacía recordar a su viejo padre, Oropher, el estricto y frio elfo.

Sus ojos además de fríos son muy calculadores, también estaba el hecho de que ella podía ver, desde donde estaba, una sombra de su antigua cicatriz, en una de sus mejillas, la cual seguiría oculta para otros ojos.

Trato con todas sus fuerzas de disuadir a su mente, pero la seguía viendo desde la distancia.

Aunque ella pensó que no le quedaba del todo mal.

El de algún modo, se veía más atractivo y hermoso que antes. Sus movimientos eran gatunos y elegantes. Tenía un vaso lleno de vino color morado en una de sus manos.

También su ego y narcisismo parecían haber crecido a tope. A esta nueva descripción Glawareth entrecerró los ojos, eso era lo que le gustaba menos del nuevo Thranduil.

Al fin después de unos segundos Glawareth pudo romper alguna de las defensas mentales del elfo y lo único que pudo leer era desconfianza e impotencia, al verla allí parada toda escondida y encapuchada.

No aguanta más y exclama con voz fría:

-Entonces estos son los asesinos de Smaug el terrible.

Su desconfianza parecía crecer a un estado puro, cuando ninguno de los dos invitados respondió nada.

En la cara del rey se formó una horrible y atractiva mueca.

Como una sonrisa forzada.

No me gustaba en lo más mínimo.

-Podría preguntarme que quieren a cambio dos desconocidos, por tener tanta suerte con el dragón, ¿tal vez una parte del tesoro?- Dijo esta vez con voz melosa, aunque igualmente escalofriante.

Miro con los ojos entrecerrados, de mí a Bard estudiando el lenguaje corporal de la chica y la cara del humano.

Yo estaba tan enojada. Muy enojada. El rey elfo nos miraba con arrogancia y frialdad.

Al poco sentimiento de amabilidad que sentía, se sumó esta nueva frase dicha por el rey. Ya no pude detener mi ira.

Me miro directamente y con ojos como platos cuando sintió mi risa baja.

Yo me reí más fuertemente al darme cuenta que había utilizado la palabra 'suerte' en la misma oración que 'dragón'.

Tres pares de ojos me miraron esta vez, atentamente, Legolas por su parte estaba desconcertado por la risa de Glawareth. Su padre no lo tomaría bien.

Y así fue, era muy posible que la mirada de Thranduil se pusiera mucho más fría y desconfiada.

Me arriesgue a pronunciar palabra, ya había disfrutado de la ventaja especial, era hora de enfrentarse a la furia del rey.

-Uno no simplemente mata a un dragón con suerte, Thranduil, y tu más que nadie debería saberlo.- Dije con todo el odio e ira que había reunido durante más de dos mil años.

Todo quedo en silencio luego de mis palabras.

Al escuchar mi voz, Thranduil se puso en guardia.

Mientras yo hablaba, las llamas de las velas alrededor ardieron al triple de lo normal.

Pues yo ya a esta altura tendría que saber controlar:

A) Mi gran temperamento

B) EL PODER DEL ANILLO DE FUEGO.

Y la segunda era la más probable.

Los muros de frio que recubren la mente de Thranduil flaquean unos segundos, al sospechar quien sería esta invitada, siente anticipación y nerviosismo, ella logra hacer lectura de ello y hace una pequeña sonrisa.

El mira a la figura encapuchada enfrente de el y no da crédito a lo que sospecha.

Le da un escalofrio al rey y luego se levanta del trono en un rápido movimiento.

Ni legolas ni Bard entienden que está pasando.

Thranduil ordena, apuntando con un dedo hacia la elfa:

-Identifíquese inmediatamente.

Nada podría haber preparado a Thranduil en ese momento.

Me baje lentamente la capucha y la deje atrás, en mi espalda, dejando mi rostro al frente y en alto, los ojos fijos, demostrando nada, a los ojos de Thranduil.

Esta vez que sabía que era ella, podía ver esa aura plateada que salía de su cuerpo y se maldijo a sí mismo, por no haberse dado cuenta antes.

Inmediatamente ella se descubre, al otro elfo le cambia la cara.

Ya no tiene la mirada tan fría.

Se miran el uno al otro por un minuto.

Pasan muchos sentimientos por el frio rostro del rey elfo: sorpresa, incredulidad, y otros que desaparecen tan rápido que no se pueden leer por la elfa.

Luego el parece salir del estupor de este nuevo descubrimiento y habla primero:

-¿Leíste la carta?

Pregunta el elfo.

Lo hace con voz cortante. Sus ojos demuestran que leer esa carta era muy importante.

Ella sonríe falsamente, la temperatura de la carpa sigue subiendo. Las otras criaturas quedan excluidas de la conversación, y ven el intercambio con ojos muy abiertos.

Legolas no sabe mucho de la historia entre ellos dos, pero queda impresionado por como la elfa habló a su padre. Y también en el hecho de que el rey elfo no pareció molestarse ni ofenderse en lo más mínimo, más bien parecía preocupado y triste.

Si fuera cualquier otro elfo, ella estaría en un calabozo en el castillo de su padre, pudriéndose lentamente.

Pero parecía especial para él. Eso le llamo la curiosidad al joven elfo.

-No, no la leí. Respondió la elfa fríamente, luego de unos segundos.

Thranduil empezó a moverse por la habitación, con sus ojos posados en la figura de la elleth. Su cicatriz la hacía más hermosa.

Empezó a girar alrededor de ella.

-Era importante que la leyeras, pero sabía que era inútil tratar de explicarte, eres tan terca como un enano e orgullosa como un Noldor.

-Soy una Noldor, eso lo sabes muy bien Thranduil. Explotó la elfa.

Ella desesperada estaba por cambiar el tema de la conversación, tenía rabia y no iba a olvidarse de las ofensas que el elfo le había ofrecido tan abiertamente. Las ignoro por el momento, no quería ni tenía que demostrar nada, era él el que la había dejado todos estos años.

Ella suspiro pesadamente y Hablo fríamente esta vez

-Hablando de enanos, unos trece liberaron hace unos días a un dragón que yo y mi amigo aquí- dijo señalando a Bard- ayudamos a destruir.

Thranduil dejo de pasearse y se sentó tranquilamente en su trono, mirando a la elfa mientras hablaba.

-Pero el verdadero responsable de matar al dragón, es el- agrego, otra vez señalando al humano.

El movimiento de su mano esta vez fue vago, pero concluyente.

Thranduil movió su mirada, de Glawareth a Bard.

Bard hizo una breve inclinación al rey. Glaw puso los ojos brevemente.

Hizo las presentaciones debidas.

-Este es Bard. Hijo de Girion, nuevo señor del Dale y Esgaroth.

El elfo centraba toda su atención en el humano, posiblemente leyendo su mente o viendo sus movimientos, cosas que hacemos los elfos a menudo.

Me sentí más tranquila, la confrontación había pasado, o eso parecía y me tome la libertad de mirar cómo estaba vestido Thranduil.

Tenía unas calzas grises y una túnica verde oscuro, con diseños de plata que brillaban con la luz de las velas, que ahora estaban quietas.

También tenía una tiara coronando su hermoso cabello, la tiara era de plata con una pequeña piedra blanca en forma de gota, una dichosa piedra diamante, blanca como las estrellas.

Me reí por dentro, como me había dicho Gandalf, esas piedras eran su obsesión.

De seguro la razón, por la que un campamento de elfos del bosque estaba aquí era para suplir la necesidad estúpida del rey por tener devuelta esas piedras.

Las cuales estaban en Erebor, ahora ya no en posesión del dragón.

Thranduil dejo de estudiar a Bard y le dijo.

-Los humanos que miraban desde el bosque vieron tu impecable demostración de poder con el dragón y dicen que tú eres el nuevo gobernador.

Se levantó y camino hacia Bard, este no se inmuto, tenía la cara al frente y en blanco.

Era la conversación entre dos reyes.

Cada tanto, Thranduil lanzaba pequeñas miradas a la elfa. Pues todavía no podía creer que estuviera allí, delante de él.

Ella por su parte estaba muy aburrida y se quería ir de allí cuanto antes.

El rey elfo siguió hablando.

-Piden el arreglo de la ciudad. Quieren parte del tesoro de Erebor para suplir esos daños.

A Bard no le pareció descabellada la idea. También estaba el hecho de que fue gracias a los enanos que el dragón había sido liberado de la montaña y todo lo que él había tenido que pasar para asesinar a la criatura terrible.

A los enanos no les iba a salir barato.

Después de unas palabras entre los tres, se decidió que el campamento de elfos Noldor se movería al lado del de los Silvanos. Al fin de ayudar al rey de Mirkwood.

Estaban al norte y se movieron al sur.

Antes de salir de la carpa real, Glawareth hablo y dio una idea.

El tema es que El rey elfo y Bard, ya daban a los enanos por muertos y que el tesoro no tendría ningún dueño. Estaban tan equivocados, pero dijera a quien se lo dijera, nadie la creía. Formulo un plan y dijo a los otros dos.

-Para estar seguros, podríamos hacer llegar una pequeña compañía a la puerta de la montaña y ver si quedo alguien con vida. Solo para estar seguros.

La elfa levanto una ceja, severamente los miro. Bard asintió en acuerdo y Thranduil parecía dudar, pero al final dio la aceptación.

Quedo arreglado que a la mañana siguiente irían Glawareth, y Bard y su primero en las defensas de Esgaroth.

Thranduil miró a la elfa y le pregunto fríamente.

-¿No quieres que te de una escolta?

Glawareth lo pensó un momento, Thranduil parecía preocupado por ella, aunque aparentaba estar frio, sus pensamientos eran muy diferentes.

La elfa asintió.

-Tal vez Legolas, podría servirme de escolta.

Ese pedido a Thranduil le pareció muy extraño, al igual que a Legolas. Se llevaban bien, pero no eran muy cercanos.

-Y voy a llevar a mi amigo Haldir.

Un brillo raro se reflejó en los ojos del rey elfo, algo en la voz de la elfa lo hizo sentir celos, pero ella lo miraba extrañada. Él no era su dueño. Ella podía estar con quien quisiera, no es que fuera el caso. Pero él no tenía ningún derecho sobre ella.

Asintió brevemente otra vez frio como el hielo.

Legolas y Bard quedaron intrigados luego del despliegue entre los dos elfos.

Aquí termino este capítulo.

¿Legolas tendrá tanta curiosidad para preguntarle a Thranduil sobre Glawareth?

Es obvio para Bard lo que pasa, a pesar de ser un mortal, el nota el cambio en los ojos del Rey Elfo, ¿le dirá a Glawareth?

¿Encontraran a algún enano vivo en la montaña solitaria? ;)


	28. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27

A la siguiente mañana me levanté temprano y salí de mi carpa, hacia la gran fogata que había estado prendida en la noche.

Algunos elfos estaban preparando el desayuno.

Yo me había vestido para la ocasión que vendría un poco más entrada la mañana. Tenía un traje de caza.

Color azul marino, mi capa negra abierta y solo atada por mi prendedor de plata.

Me había peinado el pelo y lo tenía suelto. Llevaba puesta una sencilla diadema de plata.

Los elfos al acercarme me miraron, algunos me hicieron pequeñas reverencias en respeto, otros solo me miraban, asombrados.

Todos impresionados por mi belleza, yo solo quería comer algo.

Me acerqué a Haldir, el cual estaba sentado mirando a otro elfo, con el cual estaba hablando y luego al verme llegar se dirigió a mí.

-Si tienes hambre hay lembas allí.- Me señalo con la mano una pequeña mesa de madera a unos pasos de mí, me levante rápidamente y tomé un pedazo pequeño, el cual daría lo suficiente para la mitad del día.

Me volví a sentar al lado del elfo.

Me miraba mientras yo comía.

-Hoy tienes que venir conmigo como representante de Lorien hasta la montaña de Erebor.

Le comuniqué secamente. El asintió levemente con la cabeza y seguimos hablando de todo un poco.

Se nos unió Glorfindel y pidió acompañarnos hasta la montaña.

Acepté su oferta. Mejor tener muchos aliados.

Partimos lentamente a la montaña después de que llegara Legolas.

Cuando llegó el príncipe, inmediatamente su mirada se posó en Glawareth, ella se dio cuenta y se preguntó por qué sería.

Pero lo ignoró por el momento y partieron.

Fue un empinado trayecto, lentamente aunque sin parar fueron subiendo hacia la cabeza del valle y trepando lentamente.

La compañía era variada. Éramos cuatro elfos arqueros y tres hombres del lago, entre los cuales estaba Bard.

Pude sentir ojos mirándonos mientras subíamos, era seguro que los enanos habían sobrevivido a la ira del dragón.

Yo encabezando la marcha escale unas últimas rocas caídas y vi lo que estaba adelante mío.

Quede asombrada y me detuve secamente.

Habían construido todo un alto parapeto de piedras. Eran sus defensas, no solo estaban vivos, sino que se estaban protegiendo de demás personas que llegaran hasta allí arriba.

Me sentó de lo más sospechoso y de mal gusto.

Los demás se sorprendieron incluso más que yo, pues ellos los creían muertos. Y ahora se daban cuenta que hasta habían creado defensas a un sitio. Era de verdad asombroso.

Legolas miro hacia Glawareth.

-Tenías razón, ¿Hablamos con ellos? ¿Qué te parece aceptable para hacer ahora?

Bard También les hablo.

-Nos están mirando desde los miradores. Y señalo los pequeños agujeros en la piedra tallados.

Glawareth hizo una mueca. El enano llamado Kili y los otros habían sido liberados y también estaban con los demás enanos, pensó que después de que una elfa salvara la vida de uno de ellos, serían más amables y razonables. A simple vista parecía que no.

Mientras estaban allí señalando y hablando entre ellos, Thorin los increpó: -¿Quiénes son ustedes -dijo en voz muy alta-que venís como en guerra a las puertas de Thorin hijo de Thrain, Rey bajo la Montaña, y qué deseáis?

Pero no le respondimos.

Estábamos armados, pero no era por ellos, podría haber habido orcos u otras difíciles criaturas.

No me gusto el tono de voz que tenía Thorin, y cuando lo vi a los ojos pude ver un destello enfermo en ellos. Negué levemente con pesar la cabeza, al darme cuenta que el rey bajo la montaña, nuevamente había caído en desgracia, teniendo ese tesoro a la mano, había dejado a la enfermedad ganar en su mente y ahora estaba perdido, todos estaríamos perdidos.

Era peor de lo que me temía, si esto no se solucionaba rápido, habría guerra.

Legolas, Bard y los demás mortales se fueron hacia abajo, dejándonos a mí y los otros, luego de observar con detenimiento la Puerta, y cómo estaba defendida, pronto nos fuimos detrás de ellos.

Ese mismo día el campamento se trasladó al este del río.

Justo entre los brazos de la Montaña. Los elfos silvanos decidieron tener una fiesta esa noche.

Yo no era muy amiga de las fiestas.

Pero antes de eso hubo una junta de elfos y humanos.

A la carpa real de Thranduil nos dirigimos al volver.

Bard y Legolas, con alguna participación de Haldir y Glorfindel, le comunicaron el estado de los enanos y Erebor. Thranduil no cabía del asombro.

Todos estaban alegres, si se puede decir de alguna manera, de que los enanos estuvieran vivos. Pero no podían creer que se escondieran tras una pared de piedra, como defensa.

Mientras ellos parlamentaban, yo escuchaba atentamente.

Estaba sentada cómodamente contra la pared de la carpa, en un escalón de madera muy fuerte. Jugando con una cuerda que le había robado ayer a la tarde a Haldir, haciendo diferentes tipos de nudos, no dije una palabra y esperé.

Cada tanto alguno de ellos me miraba, Estaban preocupados y no podían creer que yo no dijera una palabra, al fin se dieron cuenta que yo había tenido la razón, pero no me habían escuchado.

Cuando Thranduil dio una idea, la cual era parecida a la que yo tenía en mente, dejé a un lado la cuerda y me levanté.

-Tenemos que arreglar un trato o un acuerdo con los enanos. Había dicho el Rey elfo.

Yo me levanté de un salto y todos me miraron expectantes.

Me moví despacio hacia donde estaba el trono, donde el rey estaba sentado con una mano en la mandíbula, en una actitud pensante, la cual le quedaba muy sensual.

Dejé de lado ese pensamiento. El levantó la mirada y me miró a los ojos.

Yo lo señale con el dedo y le dije:

-Es un buen plan, Claro que esta el hecho de que no tienes con que negociar, y que los enanos parecen no gustar de los elfos Sindar.

Me desafió con la mirada, estaba molesto. Pues yo no daba nuevas ideas y solo lo pinchaba para lastimarlo, pero que se arreglara solo.

Miró hacia otro lado y murmuró fuertemente

-¿Alguna mejor idea, entonces?

Yo sonreí con suficiencia.

-Es obvio, tenemos que ir otra vez, subir la montaña y plantear nuestra situación. Ser directos, es la mejor forma de ver en que estamos parados. Tenemos que deducir en que situación estamos, desde allí será fácil decidir qué hacer con ellos. Levantaron defensas -empecé a enumerar las debilidades de los enanos- pero ellos son trece, no son guerreros jóvenes y hay un hobbit que no tiene mucha experiencia en batalla.

Pare en seco los mire a cada uno, parecían más relajados y aceptaron mi idea.

-Si, tal vez esto se pueda arreglar de una manera amistosa, estoy de acuerdo.

Dijo Bard.

Esa noche voces y canciones resonaron entonces entre las rocas como no había ocurrido por muchísimo tiempo. Se oía también el sonido de las arpas élficas y de una música dulce.

Yo al principio había decidido no salir a la fiesta elfica, pero al escuchar que la fiesta era muy amigable, aunque hubiera elfos no deseables en ella, me fui preparando para asistir.

Me puse el único vestido de fiesta elfico que había llevado, yo siempre tenía todo preparado, por las dudas, nunca se sabía cuándo podía haber una fiesta.

El vestido era largo hasta el suelo y tocaba dulcemente todas mis curvas, era de color crema, con los bordes decorados con hilo de oro, que brillaban a la luz de las velas.

Me puse una sencilla diadema de oro con una pequeña gema de rubí.

Unas sandalias de baile, y me peiné el pelo unos minutos hasta que estuvo suave y ordenado hasta mi cintura.

Era la única mujer elfa en la fiesta además de algunas de la guardia de Thranduil, pero ellas eran bajas elfas y no estaban vestidas apropiadamente, solo una túnica de fiesta.

Entré deslumbrante. Mi luz plateada los hizo mirar a todos hacia mí, yo por mi parte me sentí muy orgullosa de sí misma y me pavonee con una gran sonrisa, mientras me disponía a cruzar por medio de la fiesta y llegar a la mesa de bebidas.

Necesitaba una copa con desesperación.

Había una cantidad inmensa de vinos, cada uno más fuerte y rico que el anterior.

Según escuche, eran un regalo del Rey elfo, para festejar el asesinato del dragón.

Me serví uno de los más fuertes y me apoye en la mesa.

Miré alrededor. Una gran fogata estaba al centro del claro.

Era de noche y se veían las estrellas, iluminaban todo el lugar con ayuda de la luz de la luna.

Había diferentes tipos de elfos esa noche.

Los que tomaron tanto que ya estaban borrachos como una cuba, tirados despatarrados en el suelo.

Los que aguantaban cualquier cantidad de vino, y estaban hablando acaloradamente a un costado. (De estos me reí mucho, y puse muecas al ver como se gritaban entre ellos)

Luego estaban los que aguantaban mucho o eran más responsables. Estos estaban sentados en algunos bancos, hablaban, se contaban historias, y esas cosas.

Otros estaban bailando con las pocas mujeres que había.

Era terriblemente divertido.

Estaba por terminar mi segunda copa en esa noche, cuando Haldir se me acercó, él era uno de los responsables, había tomado, pero no mucho.

Se divertía con moderación. Estaba vestido impecablemente. Una túnica roja y su pelo rubio desatado. Todo él brillaba con alegría.

-Gran fiesta que se han montado hoy, supongo que te estas divirtiendo.

Le dije yo, medio en broma, él estaba haciendo chites a su compañía, estaba alegre, mas descansado.

Asintió con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Puedo tomar tu mano para un baile, bella princesa?

Lo mire con la boca abierta, sentí una mirada sobre nosotros.

-Claro que si, Haldir, es un placer.

Le dije con una sonrisa al elfo, el me tomo de la mano, la cual era suave y me llevo hasta la mitad del lugar de baile.

-El placer es todo mío.

Las arpas y las voces de los elfos eran suaves y hermosas, bailamos hasta que a mí me pidieron otros elfos para bailar.

Hasta que yo pedí para ir a la mesa de bebidas, necesitaba vino, porque sentía una mirada siguiéndome durante todo el trayecto de cada baile y me tenía bastante enojada.

Estaba por la mitad de la copa del vino más rico que había probado en mi vida, cuando una voz conocida e igualmente dolorosa vino desde mi espalda.

-Ese es mi mejor vino.

Me di la vuelta bruscamente.

Al girarme me topé con el elfo más alto que había visto en toda mi vida.

Estaba vestido con una túnica color perla, con hombreras color dorado, las cuales brillaban con la luz del fuego.

No tenía tiara que decorara ese largo y hermoso cabello plateado, pero seguía teniendo un aura real y elegante.

-¿Glawareth, me permites este próximo baile? Si no estás ocupada ya, claramente.

Era Thranduil, era enorme y estaba de pie muy cerca de mí.

Era de una altura imponente. Mi olfato sintió un olor muy masculino y especial, cuando un pequeño viento pasó por sus cabellos, el cual me dejo por un segundo en el cielo.

Dejé la copa en la mesa y le respondí secamente, luego de volver a respirar adecuadamente.

-Sí, no tengo ningún compromiso anterior. Sí, mi señor.

Me quedé estupefacta por mi propia voz, no parecía la misma, pues tartamudeaba y parecía dudosa e adormilada.

¿Y desde cuanto le decía ''Mi señor''? Me di patadas a mí misma, por ser tan idiota.

Maldito él y su hermoso perfume que me dejaba idiota.

Lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados.

El asintió un segundo con una sonrisa conquistadora, que hubiera enamorado a cualquier elfa o mortal y yo rodé los ojos.

Me tomó la mano, decidida pero amablemente. Era suave y estaba caliente. Sus manos eran grandes, poderosas. Su toque envió pequeños escalofríos y cosquillas por mi brazo. Mi piel se erizó.

Me llevó lentamente hacia la mitad del campo de baile y luego de darse la vuelta para darme la cara, puso una mano en mi cadera, a lo cual yo me sobresalte un poco y la otra mano en una de las mías.

Como no sabía qué hacer con mi otra mano, la puse encima de su hombro. El cual se sentía bajo su túnica, muy fuerte y muy bien formado.

Su cuerpo debía ser perfecto.

Comencé a hiperventilar.

Pedí a mi sistema nervioso que se tranquilizara.

Y eso mismo fui haciendo, o esa fue mi intención, pues mientras más tiempo pasaba su lado, su perfume parecía inundar más mis sentidos y nuestros cuerpos se juntaban cada vez más.

Era el mejor contacto en todo el universo, pero una tortura al fin.

Ningún otro elfo, me había seducido tan fácilmente y eso me hizo odiarlo, al mismo tiempo que amarlo.

Comencé a sentirme muy enojada, eso era el mejor sentimiento que me podía ayudar a salir de este aprieto, en el cual me había metido.

El parecía también en una nube, pero prontamente parecía divertido por mis cambios significativos de humor.

El mundo parecía desaparecer mientras nos mirábamos el uno al otro.

Sus ojos. Manantiales de agua pura y cristalina. Parecían pedir a gritos. Ese color aguamarina que había estado en más sueños de los que podía contar. O admitir.

Me tranquilicé lo bastante para poder pensar razonablemente.

-Vamos a ser directos, como siempre Thranduil. Le di una sonrisa falsa.

-Me parece lo más sensato. Él dijo mientras nos deslizábamos suavemente con la música.

-Dime ¿Fue fácil dejar a una elfa moribunda, en su lecho de muerte e ir a casarte con otra?

Le pregunté con voz profunda, el miró hacia otro lado, no queriendo mirarme a los ojos. No entendí por qué. Parecía un poco enojado.

-Si hubieras leído la carta, hubieras entendido. Respondió cortante.

-No leí la carta porque no te lo merecías, no te mereces nada, ni siquiera mi respeto.

Me importaba una mierda que fuera el Rey, yo era princesa.

Al principio pareció triste, pero luego apareció un brillo cómico en sus ojos.

-Pareces disfrutar de mi compañía.

-No me cambies de tema, además me gusta tener un buen compañero de baile.

Sonrió con suficiencia. Y me miro de pies a cabeza. Estaba muy cerca. El oxígeno parecía faltar.

-Antes te parecían disgustar los bailes y la gente

-Ya no soy la misma Glawareth que conociste.

Mire para un costado. Legolas nos estaba mirando desde uno de los lados del claro. Parecía preocupado y tenía las cejas juntas.

Me puse un poco nerviosa.

-Claramente, estas muy diferente.

Volví mis ojos a su cara, para ello, tuve doblar el cuello, era realmente muy alto, dos o tres cabezas más alto que yo.

Mientras yo pensaba en eso, el parecía debatirse constantemente en muchas cosas.

Examine sus ojos muy atentamente.

-Tú también, y no enteramente en el buen sentido. Le respondí, y era cierto. Él era más frio, egoísta y repelente.

Se puso muy rígido, de repente. Sus dedos apretaron mi mano más fuerte.

-En la carta decía, que la razón de mi partida, era que ya tenía otros compromisos.

-El compromiso era con una elfa, la cual es madre de Legolas ¿No es así?

Asintió gravemente.

-Sí, lo era. Mi padre me había propuesto matrimonio con una elfa Silvana de alta alcurnia.

Se detuvo a pensar lo que diría a continuación. Muy serio.

-No podía fallarle a mi padre, el cual recién había muerto.

-Lo entiendo perfectamente, perfectamente.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no deje que cayeran.

-Me sentí mal al dejarte, pero no tenía otra opción. Mi pueblo me necesitaba. Tenía a otra elfa esperándome.

Me miro a los ojos. Eran de un color celeste brillante, como el cielo a media tarde, hermoso.

-Siempre hay otras opciones, Thranduil, yo no tengo tiempo en mi vida para nadie, tú ahora eres un rey frio y duro. Tú nunca te ganaste mi confianza, no confío en ti.

Asintió con pena y no dijo más nada. No dejaba de apretarme muy fuertemente los dedos.

Terminó la canción, los dos estábamos de un humor muy oscuro y el me llevó otra vez hacia la mesa de vinos.

Todavía tenía una mano agarrando la mía, pero esta vez delicadamente.

Antes de irse hacia su trono, bajo los ojos hacia mi cara, atractivamente y me miró directamente.

-En todos estos años no he dejado de pensar en ti, Emlygil.

Sus ojos eran cálidos y honestos.

Pestañee con incredulidad.

Otra vez ese absurdo sobrenombre.

Y para terminar y dejarme con la boca abierta de asombro, acercó mi mano a sus labios y se atrevió a darme un pequeño beso en mis nudillos.

Si hubiera podido, me hubiera derretido allí mismo. O le hubiera dado un golpe en su perfecta cara.

Lo vi marchar. Se movía lentamente lejos de mí.

Él se fue luego de mirarme por última vez, y me dejo allí, parada con el cuerpo dormido y los ojos saltones. ¿Qué era lo que había pasado aquí?

¡Era una llama en medio de un mundo de gente! ¡Me estaba quemando!


	29. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Volví a respirar en unos segundos luego de eso.

Suspiré pesadamente y me sacudí fuertemente.

Necesitaba algo para calmar el fuego, los nervios y mis pensamientos.

Y qué mejor que eso que un buen vino elfico.

Deje de mirar hacia la espalda del elfo, que tantos problemas me había causado y agarré la primera copa con contenido que vi en la mesa. Estaba llena hasta la mitad de un líquido rojizo.

Me la tome de un trago, rápidamente una sensación perfecta fue por mi cuerpo y me sentí mejor.

Me serví otras copas, no conté cuantas, pero en algún momento me di cuenta que no era suficiente.

Precisaba usar la fuerza física para algo urgentemente.

¿Dónde estaba la horda de orcos cuando una los necesitaba?

Me miré hacia abajo, mi visión estaba un poco borrosa, pero me di cuenta que llevaba el mismo tonto vestido y me incomodaba, así que me fui de la fiesta.

Sentí varias miradas en mi espalda, pero no me importo.

Estaba enojada.

Él era el que se había ido, dejándome sola, herida y triste.

Mi familia ya era cada vez más pequeña, tenía pocos amigos, y era solo gracias a ellos que tenía mi corazón completo.

Él se había ido, y se había casado con otra elfa, si una elfa Silvana, de su misma posición social, debía de ser rubia y perfecta.

Fría como el hielo. De seguro un poco de mis llamas la hubieran derretido en unos segundos.

Oh Dios, ¿yo sintiendo celos de una simple elfa Silvana? Estaba cayendo bajo, a mi hermano le hubiera disgustado horriblemente.

Seguí caminando hacia mi campamento, se sentían los ruidos de la fiesta.

Música, voces hermosas, arpas élficas.

La mayoría de mis hombres estaba bailando, bebiendo y disfrutando.

Pocas veces se tenía esta oportunidad, y ellos no sabían lo que se venía, me alegre por el ambiente, pero hubiera sido mejor sin cierto elfo.

Negué con la cabeza.

¿Qué había pensado en mí en todos estos miles de años?

¿Creía que me lo iba a creer?

¿Era verdad?

Si, mientras se acostaba con otra, eso seguro… elfo insufrible.

Entré a mi carpa y me saqué el vestido a los manotazos.

Saque una sudadera simple de lino y unas calzas cómodas.

Por encima me puse mi capa negra.

Me saque la tiara, me puse una goma en el pelo.

Tome mis armas. Mi espada, arco y flechas y mis dagas.

Salté para afuera.

Había un aire fresco, se acercaba rápidamente el invierno.

Me tape con mis capas, aunque para un humano haría un frio infernal, para los elfos era solo un poco de frio.

Caminé bastante y cuando quise acordar estaba en los límites del bosque.

Solo necesitaba desahogarme un poco.

Saqué mi espada de la funda y empecé a pelear con el vacío.

Mi oponente quedó claramente vencido, mi furia era imponente y me movía rápidamente, incluso más rápido para un elfo.

Luego de más arremetidas mire al bosque, era de verdad el bosque más oscuro y enfermo que había visto.

Antes había sido un bosque verde, saludable y hermoso.

Aunque Thranduil había hecho un buen trabajo manteniendo la vida de sus gobernados, el bosque era otra cosa.

Las ramas estaban como muertas, las hojas estaban decaídas y en los troncos había humedades de varios colores pasteles, no de los mejores.

Nada nacía o sobrevivía mucho tiempo allí. Al menos nada bueno.

Estaba realmente muy enfermo.

Sentí las pequeñas voces de los árboles, había sufrimiento y dolor en aquellas voces y me dio pena por el mundo.

Después de todo lo que los elfos habían hecho por el bien del mundo, el mal siempre acechaba y corrompía todo a su paso.

Me senté en una raíz sobresaliente del bosque y me acosté, estaba en el borde del bosque y miré hacia las estrellas.

Necesitaba a mi mejor amiga, Celebrian, quería a alguien para escuchar mis problemas, alguien que me diera consejos sin juzgar.

Me dormí allí, en el suelo del bosque.

La mañana llegó y yo seguía durmiendo.

Soñé con un gran número de enanos a paso rápido por las montañas, era muy extraño, los enanos eran mejores en caminos cortos, estos parecían haber comenzado a caminar hace mucho y parecían abatidos.

Pero el sueño desapareció cuando sentí que alguien me sacudía delicadamente.

Salte rápidamente con una de mis dagas en mi mano y apunte a la garganta al que fuera.

Era un elfo de unos doscientos años, un elfling.

Me miraba con los ojos muy abiertos y había miedo en ellos.

-Mi princesa…- Dijo con las manos hacia arriba en postura conciliadora.

Deje de apuntarle y me alejé. Puse mi daga en mi espalda, antes dándole unas vueltas en el aire con mi mano.

Me estiré en toda mi altura.

Había estado durmiendo en el suelo del bosque.

Debía ser una imagen extraña.

De seguro mi pelo tenía barro y alguna que otra hoja o pasto y la ropa era otra historia, estaba vestida con ropa común, de caza.

No muy apropiado, pero me dio igual.

El elfo se contuvo de comentarlo.

Me disculpé por mi exabrupto y él dijo que no era nada, pero parecía temerme un poco.

No se acercó mucho a mí. No lo culpé.

Sentía que tenía un humor de los peores.

No me dolía la cabeza, pero me sentía mareada y eso era lo peor.

Mis sentidos parecían nublados, aunque fueron aclarando con el paso de los minutos.

A los elfos no nos gusta sentirnos sin seguridad y sin acuerdo con nuestro cuerpo.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Le dije fríamente al elfling, mientras recogía mi capa del suelo y me la ponía por encima.

Era muy temprano, eso pude deducir de la altura del sol, recién hacia unos minutos habría amanecido.

El elfo me miró y hablo cortadamente.

Les hacía esto a los elfos, humanos e otras criaturas.

Los impacientaba y los ponía nerviosos. Ni siquiera mi atuendo podría hacer menos a mí belleza y grandeza. Solo parecería más salvaje y por lo tanto más hermosa.

-Hay concilio en el campamento Silvano, mi señora. Ya están por empezar.

Sentí un pensamiento extraño en la mente del elfo. Era fácil leer sus mentes.

-¿Qué más sucedió mientras yo dormía?

Empecé a caminar hacia mi campamento.

-La estaban buscando mi señora- Empezaba a no gustarme el 'mi señora'

- Y llego una persona extraña.

Lo miré con extrañeza.

-Un extraño dices. Bueno, informa que ya me encontraste y que voy a ir a arreglarme un poco e iré directamente a la carpa de su excelencia

Dije en tono de broma, el muchacho asintió y se fue.

Llegué a mi carpa y me puse otro conjunto para cazar, una capa negra limpia, me limpié la cara. Me miré al espejo. Mi pelo estaba despeinado.

No me puse tiara. Hoy me importaba poco ir salvajemente.

Partí hacia la carpa donde me citaban.

Los elfos estaban desayunando y me dio hambre cuando los vi.

Encontré una manzana en una mesa y me la llevé para comer. Mientras comía, los elfos que estaban a los costados me lanzaban miradas incrédulas.

Me miraban de pies a cabeza, yo los ignoré como siempre y llegue hasta la puerta de la carpa.

Estaba Bard esperando fuera en un una banca de madera, cuando me vió, se levantó rápidamente y cuando me acercaba, me miro con extrañeza.

Mi mal humor empeoró. Rodé los ojos.

-¿Qué sucede?

Formo una media sonrisa lenta en su cara y volvió a lo normal. Suspiré tranquilamente.

-Nada, solo que es extraño ver una elfa con ropa de caza, te ves… bien.

Y con una sonrisa agregó mirándome de reojo.

- ¿Te acordaste de peinarte esta mañana?

No estaba para bromas o tomaduras de pelo, fui al grano.

-Me informaron que fui citada el día de hoy por sus excelencias- le dije con tono de broma.

Asintió débilmente y su cara se convirtió en una mueca de preocupación, yo me puse en guardia.

-Algo ha pasado cuando no estabas. Alguien ha llegado, y dice conocerte.

Estallé.

-¿Qué? ¿Quién es?

Antes de que me pudiera decir algo, yo entre en la carpa sin avisar, agarrando a todo el mundo desprevenido.

Cuando vi la imagen adelante mío, me quede parada en el lugar.

Bard me rodeó y caminó hasta su asiento al lado del Rey elfo y se sentó, me miró con una sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

El asunto era bastante importante.

En el centro seguía estando la mesa de juntas circular.

Solo había una silla vacía, al lado del Rey Elfo, por el momento decidí quedarme en donde estaba.

Todas las personas dentro del salón me miraban, estaban todos sentados en sus lugares.

Un elfo que no conocía, una figura encapuchada, Glorfindel, Haldir, El rey y Bard, todos me miraban.

Otra vez no los podía culpar.

Estaba desarreglada y sin vestido, ni nada elegante.

Empecé a comer mi manzana de un mordisco.

Mi atención rápidamente fue a la figura encapuchada de gris, la cual estaba muy encorvada, rodé los ojos he hice como que no sabía quién era.

Claro que lo conocía.

Luego mire hacia el otro elfo, era en si una elfa, era pelirroja. Era hermosa, y parecía querer ocultar una risa, porque me miraba con ojos risueños. Era Tauriel si no me equivocaba, la elfa que había curado al enano en la casa de Bard.

Glorfindel al ver que no me movía, exclamó.

-¡Por los valar, Princesa!, ¿te has cruzado con un paquete de orcos?

Estaba con los ojos abiertos y parecía muy extrañado por mi aspecto.

A mí me gustaba, yo me sentía cómoda y odiaba los vestidos.

Negué y puse una sonrisa. Mi humor no mejoraba, necesitaba algo de tomar, inmediatamente.

Miré por la carpa, ignorando a los demás y en mi vista se cruzó una mesa en un costado apoyada en la pared.

Tenía varios tarros llenos de vino, de diferentes colores.

Había copas. Me decidí a tomar un poco.

Los mire a todos y me fui deslizando tranquilamente, como si fuera normal, hacia aquella mesita.

-¡Por favor, no se detengan por mí, ignórenme! Necesito un trago.

Thranduil abrió la boca, mucho. Haldir quedo blanco como un papel, Glorfindel entendió la broma y negó con la cabeza, la elfa Tauriel rio abiertamente.

Yo riéndome por lo bajo, llegué hasta la mesita.

Empecé a hablar conmigo misma. Eran obviamente el conjunto de vinos del rey elfo, me decidí a ser infantil y tomarle un poco el pelo.

-Ummm ¿cuál será el vino más caro y sabroso?

-Supongo que el que tiene menos cantidad…ummm –agarre una copa que parecía usada

-Si esta copa está bien…- mire hacia la mesa, mientras tomaba un sorbo de mi copa, todos me seguían mirando extrañados.

La figura encapuchada seguía encapuchada y yo sonreí, para asombro de todos, me acerqué a mi lugar, con la copa en una mano y la manzana en otra.

Me senté rápidamente, ignorando a cierto elfo.

Mire directamente hacia el otro lado, donde estaba la figura del viejo.

Era una sorpresa y una felicidad enorme que estuviera ya aquí, había pensado que su vida estaba en serio problema. Pero no lo parecía tanto, estando ya fuera de Dol Guldur.

Me decidí a ser directa, todo era más fácil y mucho más divertido de esa manera.

Tome toda la copa de un trago fuerte, parpadee.

-Es bueno. Muy bueno. Dije mirando la copa vacía.

Miré a Thranduil, él tenía una mirada de desaprobación. Tenía unos documentos en las manos, y los dejó en la mesa, cuando vio que iba a seguir hablando.

Puse los ojos.

-Vamos al grano, querido concilio.

Mi mirada fue otra vez hacia el encapuchado.

-Supongo que te fue fácil salir de Dol Guldur, me temía que no fuera así, dejando un objeto tan preciado atrás… Mithrandir.


	30. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Todos se sorprendieron de mi lectura acertada. Mis sentidos siempre eran de lo mejor.

Había un aura diferente en el Maiar, y yo la conocía de sobra.

El anciano se quitó la capucha y me miró sonriente.

-Sabía que no me desilusionarías querida Glawareth.

Sus enormes cejas se juntaron. Luego que me lanzó de verdad una mirada, sus ojos se ampliaron de par en par y se sacudió por una risa enorme.

-Mi querida, no te había visto así desde que tus sobrinos te tiraron desde ese acantilado y estabas tan enojada que quemaste dos leguas de bosques sin querer…mal asunto aquel-

Miré para abajo, eso no era algo de lo que me enorgullecía.

Sentí la mirada de Thranduil en mi cara. Si creía que iba a explicar esa cuestión, estaba muy equivocado. Seguí seriamente.

-Bueno si, digamos que no tuve muy buena noche y me duele todo un costado de la espalda. Pero ahora ya estoy mejor- dije poniendo una sonrisa amistosa y sincera – Ahora tengo a mi mejor amigo a mi lado.

Lo mire de costado en broma.

-Ahora dime amigo, ¿A que debo tan grata sorpresa?

Todos alrededor miraban con incredulidad la escena. No sabían quién era el anciano, no sabían cómo yo lo conocía, nadie les había informado nada desde que entré y estaba el hecho de que los ignorábamos totalmente.

-No estoy aquí por ti, querida princesa. Estoy aquí para ayudar a mis amigos enanos.

Le señale con la mano, y con la otra puse la copa encima de la mesa.

-Sucio asunto aquel, temo que tendremos problemas. Esta noche tuve noticias muy tristes.

Todos en la mesa me miraron con atención.

-¿Que pasó? ¿Que viste? Dijo Haldir, su cara estaba llena de preocupación. Era obvio para el que yo había tenido visiones, los otros parecían extrañados.

-Antes que nada, este es Mithrandir, un antiguo mago. Es de confianza.

Los miré a todos, ellos asentían al mago y por ultimo mire a Gandalf.

-Tuve oscuras visiones esta noche, temo que los enanos de las montañas grises estén en camino, y no de manera amistosa.

Sentí que al decir esto, Thrandui se ponía rígido. Le lance una mirada tranquilizadora.

-Todavía están en camino y faltan días para su llegada, es preciso mantener cuidado con los enanos en Erebor. Necesitamos en serio hacer las paces con ellos.

Thranduil asintió y empezó a hablar.

-Hoy tenemos que juntar una compañía e ir directo hacia la puerta principal, la cual tiene defensa.

Todos asentimos y el preguntó

-¿Vamos armados o no?

Bard contesto.

-Yo diría de ir armados, no sabemos de lo que son capaces, y más el rey, parece totalmente sacado de si por defender su tesoro.

Gandalf pareció apenado. Ahora que lo veía, porque el alcohol ya no tenía efecto en mi sistema, parecía más demacrado, nuevas arrugas lo surcaban y tenía heridas por la cara y el cuello.

Me preocupé severamente por él, me juré hablar con el seriamente y preguntarle sobre el asunto más tarde.

-Me temo que mis amigos enanos cayeron en la enfermedad del viejo tesoro. Va a ser muy difícil razonar con ellos, pero sugiero que sean amables.

-Hablando de ser razonable- dije yo, sacándome cierto anillo de uno de los dedos de mi mano derecha.- Esto es tuyo.

Le pasé el anillo por encima de la mesa, todas las miradas fueron a él. No entendían que era ese anillo. Gandalf asintió y se lo volvió a poner en su mano.

Pero Thranduil me miro y sus ojos brillaban de una forma extraña.

Después de unos puntos más, se decidió que iríamos elfos y hombres del lago en la compañía.

Yo me invite a mí misma, y conmigo fueron: Legolas, la elfa Tauriel, Bard y otros hombres.

Gandalf nos deseó suerte. Thranduil se levantó de su asiento sobresaltándome un poco y salió por la puerta sin decir una palabra. Y por último nos fuimos a preparar.

Todavía era temprano cuando nos fuimos.

Mithranduir me siguió hasta mi carpa y entro detrás de mí.

Yo me empecé a vestir adecuadamente, luego de bañarme, mientras él se sentaba en una silla y se ponía cómodo.

Tenía su cetro de madera de mago en una mano.

El anillo, ahora en su mano parecía brillar menos, yo estaba por mi parte, de mejor humor.

Me puse un vestido y le empecé a preguntar cómo había ido todo.

Era obvio que ocultaba muchas cosas y yo quería saberlas.

-Me temo que es peor de lo que temía, querida amiga.

Yo me asusté un poco y ya vestida con un vestido y una capa de color azul me acerqué a él. Le tomé la cara con las manos y miré sus heridas. Estaban casi sanadas. Con magia elfica le cerré algunas que seguían abiertas y el hizo algunas muecas.

-¿Qué es lo que viste allí?

-Huestes y huestes de criaturas fétidas y macabras, Glawareth.

Asentí. Me contó como lo habían atacado los orcos y hablo del orco pálido llamado Azog, me decidí a acabar con el inmediatamente al decirme que lo había lastimado con una maza en las costillas.

-Eso me temo no fue lo peor.

Me dijo cuando yo estaba tomando mi espada de la cama y poniéndomela en el cinto.

Lo mire de reojo, él estaba muy muy serio. Parecía aterrado al recordar cierto encuentro.

-¿Qué puede ser peor Gandalf?

-Vi el Ojo.

Después de esa información no recuerdo mucho. Quede como una estatua por unos minutos, hasta que me di cuenta que había pasado mucho tiempo y se me hacía tarde.

Salí de la carpa mirando por última vez a Mithrandir, el cual me dio una mirada triste.

Mi corazón sangraba otra vez por recuerdos antiguos, estaba muy triste y enojada. 'No podía seguir existiendo', 'tenía que ser mentira', me decía una y otra vez.


	31. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

Uno de los elfos Noldor que iba conmigo llevaba mi estandarte, el cual me había confeccionado mi querida sobrina Arwen.

Ya era media mañana y la compañía cruzó el rio y marchó valle arriba.

Llevábamos también el estandarte verde del Rey Elfo y el azul del Lago

Avanzamos hasta que estuvimos justo delante del parapeto de la Puerta.

Paramos un segundo, mirando y sin decir ni una palabra, hasta que Thorin habló en voz alta.

-¿Quiénes sois que llegáis armados para la guerra a las puertas de Thorin hijo de Thrain, Rey bajo la Montaña? —Esta vez le respondimos.

Parecía no reconocerme, lo cual me sentó fatal. Siempre fue gruñón y desconfiado, pero su nuevo título y tesoro parecía habérsele subido a la cabeza.

Estaba preparada para lanzar mis flechas hacia quien fuera, con tal de terminar este encuentro, estaba segura que no iba a terminar bien.

Bard habló.

— ¡Salud, Thorin! ¿Por qué te encierras como un ladrón en la guarida? Nosotros no somos enemigos y nos alegramos de que estés con vida, más allá de nuestra esperanza. Vinimos suponiendo que no habría aquí nadie vivo, pero ahora que nos hemos encontrado hay razones para hablar y parlamentar.

Lo dijo lo más amablemente posible, a él le caía tan mal como a mí, el asunto y la decadencia de los enanos.

-¿Quién eres tú y de qué quieres hablar?

Rodee los ojos levemente.

-Soy Bard y por mi mano murió el dragón y fue liberado el tesoro. ¿No te importa? Más aún, soy, por derecho de descendencia, el heredero de Girion de Valle, y en tu botín está mezclada mucha de la riqueza de los salones y villas de Valle, que el viejo Smaug robó. ¿No es asunto del que podamos hablar? Además, en su última batalla Smaug destruyó las moradas de los Hombres, y pregunto si no has considerado la tristeza y la miseria de ese pueblo. Te ayudaron en tus penas, y en recompensa no has traído más que ruina; aunque sin duda involuntaria.

Sus palabras eran verdaderas y bonitas, aunque Bard tenía la expresión ceñuda por la desconfianza que tenían los enanos y dijo todo orgullosamente, porque a decir verdad, él podía serlo hoy, había matado a un dragón, con mi ayuda, pero al final él era el que se llevaba el crédito.

Pensé que los enanos reconocerían la justicia en las palabras de Bard.

Todos teníamos la ilusión de que lo haría.

Rápidamente sentí los pensamientos de alguno de ellos, el hobbit ¿tal vez?

Imágenes de Thorin en la sala del tesoro, la avaricia y el poder que sentía en sus compañeros enanos, su sufrimiento, sus dudas. Ella ya sentía como esto iba a terminar y sintió pena y resignación.

El rey enano siguió.

Dando por validos mis pensamientos anteriores.

-Has puesto la peor de tus razones en el lugar último y más importante — respondió Thorin—. Al tesoro de mi pueblo, ningún hombre tiene derecho, pues Smaug nos arrebató junto con él la vida o el hogar. El tesoro no era suyo, y los actos malvados de Smaug no han de ser reparados con una parte. El precio por las mercancías y la ayuda recibida de los Hombres del Lago la pagaremos con largueza... cuando llegue el momento. Pero no daremos nada, ni siquiera lo que vale una hogaza de pan, bajo amenaza o por la fuerza. Mientras una hueste armada esté acosándonos, os consideraremos enemigos y ladrones.

Quede estupefacta, nadie estaba amenazándolos, por lo menos por ahora y no podía creer que nos consideraran enemigos, esto iba muy muy mal.

La voz de Thorin interrumpió mis pensamientos.

-Y te preguntaría además qué parte de nuestra herencia habrías dado a los enanos si hubieras encontrado el tesoro sin vigilancia y a nosotros muertos.

Sus ojos parecían vacíos, llenos de avaricia y poder, su mente estaba en desorden, lo que podía leer de ella eran solo pensamientos oscuros y temor de perder su tesoro.

-Una pregunta justa —respondió Bardo— Pero vosotros no estáis muertos y nosotros no somos ladrones. Por otra parte, los ricos podrían compadecerse, y aun en exceso, de los menesterosos que les ofrecieron ayuda cuando ellos pasaban necesidad. Y aún no has respondido a mis otras demandas.

-No parlamentaré, como ya he dicho, con hombres armados a mi puerta. Y de ningún modo con la gente del Rey Elfo, a quien recuerdo con poca simpatía. En esta discusión, él no tiene parte. ¡Aléjate ahora, antes de que nuestras flechas vuelen! Y si has de volver a hablar conmigo, primero manda la hueste élfica a los bosques a que pertenecen, y regresa entonces, deponiendo las armas antes de acercarte al umbral.

Menciono flechas y yo me puse nuevamente en guardia, llevé mi mano a mi espalda, hacia el carcaj, pero Bard que estaba al lado mío, me tomó la mano fuertemente. Negó levemente mirándome a los ojos. 'No necesitamos más problemas' decían sus ojos suplicantes.

Yo detuve mi mano y volví a mirar hacia el parapeto de la puerta.

Había solo una cosa con la que estaba de acuerdo con Thorin, yo también recordaba con poca simpatía al rey elfo, me reí por dentro.

-El Rey Elfo es mi amigo, y ha socorrido a la gente del Lago cuando era necesario, sólo obligado por la amistad -respondió Bard- Te daremos tiempo para arrepentirte de tus palabras. ¡Recobra tu sabiduría antes que volvamos! –

Tenía mucha razón, esto es tiempo perdido, pensé para mí misma. Yo estaba preocupada por lo que me dijo Mithrandir, si eso era cierto, esto sería solo un juego de niñas.

Luego partimos todos juntos con gran pesar al campamento.

Me sentía decaída y triste, deje de hacer cosas tan inmaduras.

Tenía que ayudar en lo que pudiera, yo estaba aquí por el dragón, pero ahora que ya ese tema estaba cerrado, me sentía con obligación de ayudar a Bard y a su pueblo. No tenían hogar y estaban siendo ayudados por Thranduil, era una buena cosa hecha por el, y ahora con las palabras de Bard me había dado cuenta que el rey elfo, había sido amable.

O al menos no sabía ni podía entender que beneficio sacaba de ayudar a miles de personas, habilitar la bienvenida a su ciudad y darles comida y casa, todo gratis.

Llegamos rápidamente al campamento.

Fuimos directo a la carpa de Thranduil.

Adentro estaba el rey, Mithrandir, Legolas y elfos silvanos de la guardia que no conocía.

Bard les conto lo que había pasado y todos se sintieron desolados, tanto o peor que yo.

Gandalf parecía muy tiste, y decepcionado.

Nadie veía una salida si Thorin no negociaba positivamente con nosotros.

Thranduil hablaba de una guerra abierta, Bard parecía no ver otra salida, pero buscaba una desesperadamente, lo veía en sus ojos.

Legolas hablo esta vez.

-Podríamos no levantar armas, en si ellos no tienen recursos para sobrevivir allí muchas semanas, si no tienen nuestra ayuda, se morirán allí con el tesoro.

Yo me levanté de la silla donde estaba sentada y asentí con decisión.

-Secundo la idea, no veo que pueda ser positivo entrar en una guerra ahora…-Me detuve allí, mire al mago, el cual me miraba asintiendo, sabia cuáles eran mis pensamientos. Sauron era el verdadero enemigo.

Quedamos de acuerdo esta vez.

Unas horas después hombres del lago y elfos del bosque y por ultimo yo con Haldir, partimos otra vez hacia la montaña.

Volvimos con estandartes de cada reino y el ruido de las trompetas me hizo sobresaltar.

Uno de los hombres de Thranduil hablo primero:

-En nombre de Esgaroth y el Bosque —gritó uno—, hablamos a Thorin hijo deThrain, Escudo de Roble, que se dice Rey bajo la Montana, y le pedimos que reconsidere las reclamaciones que han sido presentadas o será declarado nuestro enemigo. Entregará, por lo menos, la doceava parte del tesoro a Bard, por haber matado a Smaug y como heredero de Girion. Con esa parte, Bardo ayudará a Esgaroth; pero si Thorin quiere tener la amistad y el respeto de las tierras de alrededor, como los tuvieron sus antecesores, también él dará algo para alivio de los Hombres del Lago.

Antes de que pudiera hacer algo con mis flechas o mi espada, porque fue totalmente inesperado, Thorin, tomo un arco y disparó una única flecha al que hablaba.

Golpeó con fuerza el escudo y allí se quedó clavada, temblando.

Yo estaba muy enojada, con él y conmigo misma, por no esperar algo así y no poder proteger a los que venían conmigo.

Thorin tenía una mirada muy oscura, odio, temor, estaba fuera de sí.

La enfermedad estaba en su fase más dura, había sido difícil parlamentar con él, negociar era ya impensable.

Hable yo esta vez y le dije lo que ya habíamos decidido en el concilio hacia unas horas, por las dudas si esto pasaba.

- Ya que ésta es tu respuesta, declaro la Montana sitiada. No saldréis de ella hasta que nos llaméis para acordar una tregua y parlamentar. No alzaremos armas contra vosotros, pero os abandonamos a vuestras riquezas. ¡Podéis comeros el oro, si queréis!

Mi voz fue dura, no me importaba si se enojaban más, ya estaba hecho.

Fili y Kili me miraron con una mirada de disculpa, parecían de verdad muy apenados por cómo había actuado su tío, me sentí mal por ellos.

Luego de eso partimos de vuelta al campamento


	32. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31

A pesar de que no íbamos a alzar armas contra los enanos, Mis ejércitos y los de Thranduil ya se estaban alistando.

Yo tenía mi armadura completa puesta. Mi pelo negro ondeado y largo caía suavemente en mi espalda.

Un día yo estaba sentada en un tronco en el claro donde mi ejército desayunaba o se juntaba a charlar.

Los demás elfos, estaban charlando o trabajando en sus armas.

Yo estaba haciendo nuevas flechas.

Mis flechas eran como cualquiera de las de mis compañeros, pero en la parte de atrás tenían plumas rojas.

Era más fácil ver donde estaban para luego recogerlas y guardarlas en mi carcaj.

Después de un rato de estar a solas y tranquila, apareció Mithrandir con Bard y se sentaron en el otro lado de la mesa larga.

Yo seguía con mis flechas. Y no les di más que una mirada a cada uno.

Mithandir me paso por arriba de la mesa un pan de lembas y le agradecí con una sonrisa perezosa.

Hacía más de un día que no comía nada.

Pasaba todo el día entrenando, afilando, limpiando las flechas, ordenando al ejército, o hablando con Haldir.

Estaba un poco cansada. Tampoco había dormido mucho que digamos.

En mis sueños venían imágenes horribles a mi cabeza que no quería volver a ver.

Eso me hizo recordar a mi tía. No le había preguntado a Gandalf sobre cómo había sobrevivido de Dol Guldur.

Lo miré desde mi lugar en la mesa, el dirigió sus ojos hacia mí, esperando por mis preguntas.

-¿Cómo estaba mi tía cuando la viste por última vez?

Se rió por lo bajo.

-Oh estaba muy bien, ella y Saruman me salvaron la vida. Saruman estaba muy enojado, ya sabes, el no creía en lo de Sauron.

Solté un bufido, poco femenino.

-Si claro, muy enojado, sería porque descubrimos que mentía.

El mago negó lentamente.

-No, querida, él lo que no quería era preocuparnos.

-Como quieras, Saruman no me gusta mucho, no le tengo mucha confianza. Él siempre estuvo celoso de ti, porque tienes un anillo y mi tía confía en ti y te respalda. – Pensé un rato en ello, mientras trabajaba en mis otras flechas- además está el hecho de que él sabe mucho, a veces la información puede formar un sabio, otras veces puede atraer al mal.

-No pongo en duda tu sabiduría, vieja amiga, pero si confío en Saruman, es el más alto en mi orden. Es un gran aliado.

-En fin- dije poniendo la última flecha preparada en mi carcaj y me levanté de mi asiento.

Bard estaba intranquilo y lo miré, él había escuchado la conversación y de seguro había sacado cosas en claro.

Me miró con preocupación en sus ojos y yo levanté una ceja en cuestionamiento.

-¿Sauron? ¿Cuál es el problema Glawareth?

Éramos muy buenos amigos con Bard, nos apoyábamos mutuamente.

Quería ser sincera con él, pero no quería que perdiera el control y se asustara.

-Digamos que Sauron ha vuelto.- Saltó del asiento. Temblaba de ira.

- ¿Y desde cuando saben esto? ¿Qué más saben?-

-Tranquilidad, amigo- le dije yo, me acerqué a él y le puse una mano tranquilizadora en el hombro

- Por ahora todo está bien.-

Le contamos todo, él dijo que era preciso que le dijéramos al rey elfo, yo no quería, pero no quedaba otra.

El rey parecía un poco nervioso, pero no totalmente desprevenido y me acordé de lo que me había dicho Legolas semanas atrás 'A eso se había referido el orco'

Bard quería tener preparado un ejército.

El rey pareció un momento pensativo y luego nos miró, a mí y a Mithrandir.

Luego solo a mí, yo me quede mirándolo a los ojos. El los entrecerró sospechando de mí.

-¿Cómo lo supiste tú?

Me reí un poco, mirando para otro lado, empecé a caminar lejos, en la carpa. Estábamos en la carpa del rey elfo. Estaba su cama, sus armas y una hermosa armadura de plata, parecida a la que él llevaba miles de años atrás, pero tenía oro incorporado en la parte de abajo.

-Ya sabes- Lo miré y luego desvié de nuevo la mirada y apunté un dedo hacia la armadura

-¿Esta es tuya? ¿O de Legolas?

-No me cambies de tema- dijo levantándose de su asiento, que estaba cerca del escritorio del rey. Yo levanté mis manos con las palmas hacia los demás.

-Está bien, lo supe por las visiones, ya sabes, sueños que se hacen realidad.

-No sabía esto- Parecía preocupado y sorprendido -¿Desde cuándo las tienes?-

Le resté importancia con un movimiento del brazo y luego llegué a la armadura y la toqué un poco mirándola de cerca.

-Desde que puedo recordar. O sea siempre. Es algo de familia, pienso yo.

-Y nunca me dijiste.- Era una afirmación.

-No, nosotros nunca nos llevamos bien.

Asintió y se llevó un dedo a sus perfectos y atractivos labios, parecía pensar en cosas, no le leí la mente, tenía miedo de ir dentro de su mente y leer algo que me lastimara. Seguí jugando con la armadura.

-Pero nunca fui tan buena en ello antes, ahora puedo hacer otras cosas…-

Los tres me miraron con los ojos abiertos mientras yo les hablaba en la mente.

-'como esto' y 'esto'-

Thranduil pestañeó fuertemente, lo sentí tratando de alejarme de su mente, le guiñe el ojo.

Pareció asombrado por un momento y luego me miro muy fríamente

Le devolví la mirada y luego miré a los demás.

Bard sacudía la cabeza y Gandalf sonreía y me hablaba en mi mente.

'te estas divirtiendo con estos dos' 'deja ya esto, Glawareth'

Levanté otra vez las manos en señal de rendición, y sonreí quedadamente.

-Está bien, está bien… Tenía que probarlo, no se enojen.-

Gandalf negó con la cabeza y cambió de tema.

-El problema es que según ha visto Glawareth, también vamos a tener un ejército de enanos a nuestras puertas en unos días. Dijo Mithrandir seriamente.

Se resolvió tener un concilio esa noche.

Me retiré después de unos minutos más, con Bard.

Estos días había sentido que Thranduil me miraba mucho, y su mirada siempre estaba perdida en pensamientos, era serio y frio, pero cuando lo miraba a los ojos podía ver una calidez diferente.

Legolas parecía querer pasar más tiempo conmigo.

Todo era muy extraño, y nunca pensé en un porqué, no tenía tiempo para gastar.

Esa tarde tenía tiro al arco, un entrenamiento, u otros lo llamaban diversión, yo lo llamaba entrenamiento, aunque a veces hacíamos apuestas. Y luego teníamos practica con la espada.

Invité a Bard a ver o participar de la lucha, si él quería, obviamente y el aceptó agradecido.

Pocos humanos podían ver de primera mano una práctica elfica, y nosotros éramos siempre perfectos en la demostración de armamento.

Teníamos buena vista, la mejor en toda la tierra media, buen olfato, y oído, todos muy afilados.

Llegamos al campo de práctica.

Haldir estaba ya entrenando con un elfling de pelo rojo.

El guardia de Lorien, era mucho más superior que el otro elfo de Mirkwood y cuando llegamos, en cuestión de dos minutos, Haldir ya había derrotado a su oponente.

Había mucho público, como diez personas alrededor, mirando y cuchicheando, haciendo apuestas o divirtiéndose a costa de los perdedores.

Pocos se animaban a desafiar a Haldir, o a mí.

Todos habían escuchado hablar de mis aventuras y mi caza de orcos por las montañas nubladas.

Y la verdad, sin ser arrogante, era muy muy buena con la espada y aceptable o más con el arco.

Si me vieras luchar, verías que en acción era como un baile rápido, si no eras elfo tenías que prestar mucha atención para ver cada movimiento.

Era salvaje y a veces mi ira llegaba a límites insospechados, solo en casos reales, con orcos y esas criaturas malditas.

Pero siempre era honesta, peleaba sin hacer trampas.

Nos quedamos con Bard unos minutos parados a un costado, yo estaba apoyada en un árbol que había en el costado del claro.

Cuando vi que nadie intentaba retar a Haldir, me adelanté unos pasos y saqué mi espada.

-Yo te reto Haldir o Lorien, Espada contra espada- Le dije apuntándole con la punta de mi espada hacia su pecho mientras sonreía.

Aceptó con otra sonrisa.

Su espada elfica era larga y era curva llegando a la punta.

El mango era de madera de los bosques de Lorien, tenía un color dorado muy hermoso.

Tenía en el mango una línea de oro en la empuñadura.

Mi espada no era la misma que hacia miles de años.

Era una nueva que me habían regalado en Rivendell mis dos sobrinos en un cumpleaños antes de que la tragedia de Celebrian pasara.

Era larga, pero sin curvaturas, era liviana y fácil de manejar.

Era perfecta para mí.

La empuñadura tenía un rubí.

La hoja tenía elfico antiguo y decía: 'Espada de Fuego de Dragón, forjada en Imladris'.

Era muy afilada y brillaba cuando los orcos estaban cerca.

En la hoja también tenía líneas que se superponían unas con otras formando un bonito diseño.

Haldir y yo nos pusimos uno frente a otro en posturas de defensa, ya conocíamos las debilidades y habilidades del otro.

Estaba vestido con una túnica verde bosque y unas leggins de color gris.

Su pelo tenía varias trenzas que denominaban que venía de Lorien y era el jefe de la guardia. Yo estaba con ropa de caza pero tenía una túnica de color plata.

Le sonreí de costado cuando ataqué primero.

Ataqué por la derecha, porque tenía un punto ciego.

Pero el desvió el ataque, yo salté a un costado rápidamente y él ni me vio.

Al ser elfa y ser liviana era bastante rápida y tenía mucha más experiencia y años que el elfo.

Seguimos jugando y buscando al otro por unos minutos hasta que el elfo desprevenido, fue desarmado rápidamente con un movimiento brusco de mi espada.

Su espada salió volando hacia un costado, cerca de donde estaba Bard. El cual tenía la boca abierta.

Haldir se reía abiertamente y yo empecé a hacer reverencias en broma a todos los presentes mientras me aplaudían.

No era que Haldir fuera malo, era un buenísimo espadachín, tenía mucha experiencia y era inteligente. Era uno de los mejores guerreros en la tierra media.

Era guardia de Lorien y mi tía le tenía mucha confianza, pero yo era mejor.

Chocamos las manos y hablamos un momento.

Me di la vuelta mientras Haldir se ponía a un costado, todavía con una sonrisa en la cara.

-¿Ahora quien hozará retarme a un duelo? Hablé alto y muchos de los que estaban negaron con la cabeza.

-Oh, vamos chicos, quiero divertirme un rato. Piénsenlo como una buena práctica.

Nadie pasaba al frente, algunos miraban para otro lado.

Negué con la cabeza.

Hasta que una fuerte y fría voz habló desde la distancia.

Una figura vestida con una túnica brillante color oro apareció detrás de otros elfos.

Era Thranduil.

-Yo acepto el reto.

Había estado allí todo el tiempo, mirando el duelo. Sus ojos eran más oscuros y tenía una sonrisa altiva en su cara.

Entrecerré los ojos y me moví alrededor de él, dando vueltas y mirándolo mientras él se sacaba la capa dorada y la tiraba con un movimiento grácil de la mano, al suelo. Luego puso la espada en alto.

Me detuve en frente de el con la postura lista.

-Muéstrame lo que puedes hacer, Thranduil.

Le dije con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

El primero en atacar fue el, pero bloquee el ataque. Yo nunca había peleado con él, pero era muy muy bueno, mejor que Haldir, por supuesto, él también tenía más años y por lo tanto más experiencia. Pero no tanto como la mía.

Mi ataque llegó con fuerza y lo agarró un poco desprevenido, y luego el a ella y así sucesivamente. Ellos continuaron la danza, Golpear y bloquear.

Los dos eran fuertes y se resistían a perder contra el otro.

Toda una vida de oponentes, de raza y estatus, todo parecía decidirse hoy entre ellos dos.

Muchas más personas se acercaban a ser testigos del duelo entre el Rey Elfo y la princesa Noldor.

Nos deslizábamos suavemente y nos mirábamos a los ojos.

Yo leí a veces pensamientos que me dejaban con una abrumadora ventaja, pero él también era rápido, astuto e inteligente.

Los ataques de Thranduil eran muy fuertes, tenía una fuerza muscular tremenda.

El corazón de Glawareth latía rápidamente y el de él seguro que también.

Eran dos luchadores esperando la debilidad de su oponente, de su presa.

Ella era buena descubriendo debilidades, pero él tenía muy pocas, y ella lo mismo, Thranduil buscaba, pero nunca llagaba a desarmarla.

Hasta que Thranduil hizo un movimiento brusco y muy rápido, la agarro de la túnica, y la espalda de ella voló hacia el suelo, a un costado.

Pero había algo que Thranduil no sabía: Glawareth siempre, siempre estaba preparada para todo, era por ello que tenía muy buena reputación y nunca perdía un duelo, ni una pelea.

La elfa tenía una daga escondida en la túnica. Bueno muchas dagas escondidas.

Y cuando Thranduil fue a poner su espada en el cuello de la joven, mientras le apretaba la cadera con el otro brazo, para que no se resistiera, dejándola levantada del suelo, ella saco la daga, una daga larga y de mithril.

La puso entre su cuello y la espada del elfo. Él la soltó suavemente de la cadera y ella pisó suelo otra vez.

Tenía tanta furia y enojo por la trampa que el elfo había usado para ganarle que su fuerza fue tremenda, pero la espada no dejo la mano de Thranduil.

Thranduil quedo muy asombrado y fascinado con los movimientos rápidos y el perfecto combate de la elfa y asintió con respeto hacia ella.

-Eso fue trampa, Thranduil.- Grité con furia. Le apuntaba al cuello con mi daga curvada.

Lo que más la enfurecía era que le había gustado, muchísimo estar entre sus brazos.

La elfa se alejó del elfo y lo seguía mirando con recelo, frustración, ira y desaprobación.

Él puso las palmas al frente en una muestra de disculpa.

-Prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

-Y cómo puedo confiar en ti, Elvenking

Ella lo miro con la cabeza levantada, sus ojos tenían el brillo rojo, el cual había desaparecido por cientos de años.

-Solo confía en mí.

Las personas que estaban viendo la escena no entendían nada. Miraban de uno a otro y cuando estaban peleando miraban con asombro la soltura de los dos contrincantes, parecían conocerse.

Los dos volvieron a pelear, y sin trampas.

Ella sentía ira, resentimiento. Quería ganarle en esta lucha, era más que una práctica para ella.

Ella siguió golpeando una y otra vez, el solo bloqueaba sus intentos.

El ya conocía sus talentos, pero alrededor todos estaban boquiabiertos, nunca la habían visto perder así la compostura.

Glawareth era fría y al mismo tiempo muy amable.

Ahora sus ojos eran del color del mismo fuego. No necesitaría el anillo para incendiar un bosque entero.

En los ojos de Thranduil apareció un destello de remordimiento y admiración.

La miraba a ella mientras, la elfa le atacaba sin darle tiempo a nada.

La elfa dejo salir todo el resentimiento y sentimientos por el en ese momento, quería herirlo, hacerle sentir lo que ella había sentido.

Pues aunque ella sabía lo que había sentido, no podía definirlo y la única manera que tenía para demostrárselo era humillar al gran rey del bosque negro en frente de todos sus súbditos.

Thranduil decidió usar esos precisos momentos que tenía en relativa intimidad para hablar con ella.

La mujer elfica lanzaba ataques mientras el rey elfo hablaba.

Le lancé otro ataque, a la derecha. Él lo bloqueo, vagamente. Me alejé un poco, y el abrió la boca y empezó a hablar.

Lo miré con desconcierto cuando comenzó con una frase que no entendía.

-Mandaba cartas a Imladris para tener noticias sobre ti.

Entrecerré los ojos, saqué mis dagas dobles de mi espalda.

Los elfos no sudaban, pero si fuera una mortal, estaría empapada en sudor.

Les di un movimiento a mis dagas y teniendo una en cada mano, me acerqué a Thranduil, el rebatía todos mis ataques, con fuerza.

-¿Qué? Dije con desconcierto.

Me atacó una vez el, mientras yo mantenía mis defensas, el respondió mi pregunta.

-Elrond- Paró un momento para respirar hondo- Él me enviaba cartas cuando pasaba algo importante, le dije que no te dijera.

Mis ojos se abrieron, lo mire a los ojos, estos ya no eran tan fríos, en cambio tenían un brillo interior, que solo los hacían parecer más hermosos. Se le habían oscurecido, y podía sentir que con ellos mandaba pensamientos a mi mente, les cerré el paso, no quería escuchar nada de lo que quisiera decir.

Me acodé de la caricia de sus manos en mi cadera y su cercanía.

No era débil, no podía ser tan débil.

La gente alrededor escuchaba con atención, cada vez más gente se acercaba a ver que estaba pasando.

-¿Para que querías saber de mí?

El rodó los ojos. Contesto fríamente.

-¿Es que no es obvio?

Lo ataqué otra vez, y otra y otra. El soltaba gruñidos mientras me bloqueaba.

Hasta que mis dagas se atascaron en su espada y nuestras caras quedaron muy cerca.

Podía sentir su cálido aliento en mi mejilla.

Su piel era hermosa, pero podía ver una leve sombra de cicatrices en uno de sus lados. No lo hacían menos agraciado.

Bueno, si él quería confesarse en medio de un mar de gente, no lo iba a detener.

-Y dime, ¿Ella era hermosa? ¿Era perfecta y su pelo tan plateado que brillaba con la luz del sol? ¿Eras feliz mientras yo estaba más sola que nunca?

Le dije en su cara, a unos pocos centímetros.

Sus ojos volvieron a ser fríos, muy fríos.

-¡No me hables así, Glawareth, no sabes nada!- Grito. –Si hubieras leído la carta, sabrías…-

Baje mis espadas a mis costados y lo detuve en su discurso, cuando hablé.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué querías una pareja perfecta? ¿Qué ahora eras el rey y que tenías que ir a casarte con otra elfa?

-Oh, déjeme decirte que no hacía falta, no quiero saber nada- le dije esto apuntándole al pecho con una de las dagas.

-No era eso, Glawareth, ¡eres tan terca y obstinada!, ¿Es que no puedes simplemente dejarme hablar?

-Muy bien- me detuve y empecé a moverme de un costado al otro, mirándolo a los ojos.

Del cuerpo de ella salían ondas de fuerza, que podían quemar a cualquiera que se acercara lo suficiente.

-Dime lo que tengas que decirme y vete de una vez.

Había un silencio sepulcral alrededor.

El tiró su espada a un costado que hizo un ruido filoso, muy horrible.

-Lee la carta, si todavía la tienes. Hazme ese último favor.

Yo luego de mirarlo unos segundos más a los ojos, fría como un rio de hielo, me puse las dagas en mi espalda, tomé mi espada del suelo y luego me empecé a retirar. Dejando a un rey elfo, muy enojado, angustiado, con su hermoso pelo plateado y largo en sus hombros.

Cuando me moví hacia la multitud, la gente se apartó de mi camino.

Fui directo a mi carpa.


	33. Chapter 32

Capítulo 33

Apenas llegué, me acosté a descansar en mi cama.

Nada había quedado en claro con Thranduil, todo había quedado peor que antes, tenía ganas de destruir todo a mi alrededor.

Sabía que a la noche había un breve encuentro en la sala de reuniones élficas.

No tenía ganas de ver al rey elfo otra vez aquel día, pero no había otra opción, iba a ir.

Luego de descansar un momento, me fui a bañar y me cambié.

Me puse un simple vestido de color dorado y una tiara de oro con un diseño intrincado.

Salí de mi carpa.

Todo era normal, aunque había muchos elfos con cascos y armaduras puestas. Se sentía tensión creciente, nadie me miró cuando avanzaba hacia la carpa en el centro del campamento.

Empezaba a hacer mucho frio en el aire, el cielo ese día estaba encapotado. No se veía ni una estrella.

Eso me puso muy triste, yo amaba las estrellas. Y no verlas era como ver desaparecer mi hogar.

Sentí muy por encima de mi cabeza, mientras caminaba, las gotas de agua que caían del cielo convirtiéndose en hielo, la primera nieve del invierno pronto iba a llegar al suelo.

Llegué rápidamente a la gran carpa y entré.

Lo primero que me di cuenta es que alguien no estaba allí.

Me senté rápidamente, al lado de Legolas y de Bard, lejos de Thranduil

Parecía que muchos sabían de la pelea de la tarde. Sentí que Legolas me veía de reojo y me sonrojé un poco.

Bard por su parte me miro y envió hacia mí una sonrisa amable.

Thranduil estaba sentado, muy rígido y frio en su lado de la mesa redonda.

Miré hacia todos en cuestionamiento.

Me aclaré fuertemente la garganta.

-Donde esta Mithrandir?-

Pregunté con mi voz neutra.

Bard me miró y contestó.

-Dijo que hoy su presencia no sería necesaria.-

Puse los ojos y negué con la cabeza.

-¡Oh viejo pomposo, no me dice nada y desaparece en un momento importante como este!

Legolas parecía preocupado y exclamó.

-Oh no, no se fue, está sentado a un costado en unas carpas cerca de aquí.-

Le sonreí un poco. Y asentí.

-Bueno, eso es un alivio.

Thranduil interrumpió bruscamente nuestra conversación. Fue directo al grano.

-¿Alguien pensó en una posibilidad o manera de hacer las paces con los enanos en Erebor?

De repente mientras él hablaba, sentí algo muy poderoso y no de buena energía acercándose hacia nosotros.

Algo que había sentido antes, pero no me acordaba cuando.

No era algo agradable. Me hacía marearme y sentirme triste.

Cerré los ojos y mis manos agarraban como garras mi lado de la mesa.

Cuando volví a la realidad, tres pares de ojos me miraban, entre preocupados y aterrorizados.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, yo me despedí.

-Discúlpenme un momento, necesito un poco de aire.-

Seguía sintiendo que una nube oscura se acercaba al campamento.

Además veía imágenes extrañas en mi cabeza mientras salía de la carpa.

Los demás me miraron salir con preocupación, sabían que tenía una visión.

Caminé sin rumbo por unos minutos, tratando de serenar mi mente.

Hasta que me di cuenta que estaba cerca del curso inferior del arroyo y no sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, sentí un ruido, como un chapoteo y vi que otros elfos también lo habían sentido.

Parecían creer que había un espía por allí, yo me acerqué lentamente, preocupada, la oscuridad era más densa mientras hacia mi camino hacia la orilla del arroyo.

De repente una voz llego desde el agua. Yo me sobresalté un instante y me di cuenta que conocía aquella voz.

Pero miré al rededor y no podía ver a nadie.

Fue muy extraño, entrecerré los ojos.

-¡Encended una luz!- Dijo la voz- ¡Estoy aquí si me buscáis!- Yo me acerqué y vi que un pequeño cuerpo salía por detrás de una roca. La oscuridad había desaparecido, pero veía una sombra alrededor del visitante misterioso.

Los elfos que había escuchado antes, estaban muy sorprendidos y le empezaron a preguntar cosas.

¿Quién eres? ¿Eres el hobbit de los enanos? ¿Qué haces? ¿Cómo pudiste llegar tan lejos con nuestros centinelas? —preguntaron uno tras otro.

El pobre hobbit- Ya que me había dado cuenta quien era- Todavía estaba metido en el arroyo.

Me adelanté, delicadamente con mi vestido y le tendí rápidamente la palma de mi mano.

El hobbit me miró, sus ojos se iluminaron en reconocimiento, sorprendido y yo le sonreí amablemente.

El aceptó mi mano y con un poco de fuerza, pues el pequeño no era muy pesado, lo ayudé a salir del agua.

Sus grandes y peludos pies tocaron el césped seco, y le solté la mano delicadamente, el me miraba con los ojos como platos, parecía que había visto la estrella más brillante en el firmamento.

Estaba que chorreaba agua, pero luego de un escalofrió, el miró otra vez a los otros elfos que miraban la escena desconcertados y luego de darme un pequeño asentimiento de agradecimiento les respondió:

-Bilbo Bolsón, compañero de Thorin, si deseáis saberlo.- yo obviamente ya sabía esto, el siguió hablando, haciendo un ademan con la mano.

-Conozco de vista a vuestro rey, aunque quizá él no me reconozca. Pero Bard me recordará y es a Bard en especial a quien quisiera ver.

Los demás elfos estaban sorprendidos y me miraron.

Pasé por alto, que Thranduil no era mi rey y le respondí con admiración.

-¡No digas! —Exclamé—, ¿y qué asunto te trae por aquí?

-Lo que sea, sólo a mí me incumbe, querida elfa.

Luego mirando a los demás añadió:

-Pero si deseáis salir de este lugar frío y sombrío y regresar a vuestros bosques —respondió estremeciéndose—, llevadme en seguida a un buen fuego donde pueda secarme, y luego dejadme hablar con vuestros jefes lo más pronto posible. Tengo sólo una o dos horas.

Sus palabras eran amables aunque tiritaba de frio.

-Yo soy Glawareth, de Imladris. Puedes confiar en mí, Bilbo Bolsó llevare hasta el rey, aunque no es mi rey y ante Bard.

El Hobbit asintió torpemente.

Los demás elfos nos escoltaron, por seguridad, hacia la carpa que había dejado hacia una media hora.

Cuando entré los demás dejaron de hablar y levantaron la vista hacia mí, desconcertados.

Atrás mío venía el hobbit el cual hizo una pequeña reverencia.

Presente amablemente hacia los demás al Hobbit y pedí a Legolas y Haldir que dejaran la carpa por un momento.

Ellos no se negaron y se fueron.

Bard y Thranduil seguían asombrados y yo seguí sin revelar mucho más.

Sin perder mucho más tiempo, le tomé suavemente la mano al Hobbit y lo atraje hacia un asiento cerca del fuego. Caminé hacia un costado alejado de la carpa y volví con mantas.

Le pasé una manta vieja por los hombros.

Me agradeció sinceramente con una gran sonrisa. Cada vez que me veía sus ojos se iluminaban.

Era una criatura muy graciosa y tierna.

El de verdad me gustaba mucho, pero seguía viendo esa sombra oscura alrededor de él, que me hacía poner muy ansiosa y nerviosa. Me senté en un costado de la carpa a esperar por las palabras del mediano.

Fue así como unas dos horas después de cruzar la Puerta, Bilbo estaba sentado al calor de una hoguera en una tienda grande, y allí, también sentados, observándolo con curiosidad, estaban: Glawareth a lo lejos, el Rey Elfo y Bard. Un hobbit en armadura élfica, arropado en parte con una vieja manta, era algo nuevo para ellos.

Thranduil pensó que tampoco había que dejar de lado el trato amable que recibía de la elfa Noldor.

—Sabéis realmente —decía Bilbo con sus mejores modales de negociador—, las cosas se están poniendo imposibles. Por mi parte estoy cansado de todo el asunto. Desearía estar de vuelta allá en el Oeste, en mi casa, donde la gente es más razonable. Pero tengo cierto interés en este asunto, un catorceavo del total, para ser precisos, de acuerdo con una carta que por fortuna creo haber conservado. —Sacó de un bolsillo de la vieja chaqueta (que llevaba aún sobre la malla) un papel arrugado y plegado.

—Una parte de todos los beneficios, recordadlo —continuó—. Lo tengo muy bien en cuenta. Personalmente estoy dispuesto a considerar con atención vuestras proposiciones, y deducir del total lo que sea justo, antes de exponer la mía. Sin embargo, no conocéis a Thorin Escudo de Roble tan bien como yo. Os aseguro que está dispuesto a sentarse sobre un montón de oro y morirse de hambre, mientras vosotros estéis aquí.

A lo lejos se podía ver que yo había rodado los ojos y negado con la cabeza al escuchar de la estupidez de Thorin, era muy típico de los enanos ser tan tercos y orgullosos, el orgullo lo iba a llevar a la ruina.

Fue Bard quien habló, su voz tenía un toque de rencor.

—¡Bien, que se quede! —dijo Bardo—. Un tonto como él merece morirse de hambre.

—Tienes algo de razón —dijo Bilbo—. Entiendo tu punto de vista. A la vez ya viene el invierno. Pronto habrá nieve, y otras cosas, y el abastecimiento será difícil, aun para los elfos, creo. Habrá también otras dificultades. ¿No habéis oído hablar de Dain y de los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro?

Tenía razón en el tema de la nieve y el invierno.

El rey elfo me miro por un momento, ya sabiendo por mi mano de los enanos. Habló, mirando de nuevo al extraño hobbit, el cual parecía que estaba entrando en calor rápidamente. Ya no tartamudeaba y tenía los cachetes colorados.

—Sí, hace poco tiempo; ¿pero en qué nos atañe? —preguntó el rey.

—En mucho, me parece. Veo que no estáis enterados. Dain, no lo dudéis, está ahora a menos de dos días de marcha, y trae consigo por lo menos unos quinientos enanos, todos rudos, que en buena parte han participado en las encarnizadas batallas entre enanos y trasgos, de las que sin duda habréis oído hablar. Cuando lleguen, puede que haya dificultades serias.

Bueno, todos en la habitación sabían que venían enanos, pero los números y demás cosas, fueron una sorpresa, compartimos una pequeña mirada entre los tres. Bard pasó la mirada de mí, al hobbit.

—¿Por qué nos lo cuentas? ¿Estás traicionando a tus amigos, o nos amenazas? —preguntó Bardo seriamente.

—¡Mi querido Bard! —Chilló Bilbo— ¡No te apresures! ¡Nunca me había encontrado antes con gente tan suspicaz! Trato simplemente de evitar problemas a todos los implicados. ¡Ahora os haré una oferta!

—¡Oigámosla! —exclamaron los tres.

—¡Podéis verla! —dijo Bilbo—. ¡Aquí está! —y puso ante ellos la Piedra del Arca, y retiró la envoltura.

El propio Rey Elfo, cuyos ojos estaban acostumbrados a cosas bellas y maravillosas, se puso de pie, asombrado. Hasta el mismo Bardo se quedó mirándola maravillado y en silencio. Era como si hubiesen llenado un globo con la luz de la luna, y colgase ante ellos en una red centelleante de estrellas escarchadas. Yo por mi parte vi el objeto que tantas veces había visto en sueños. Recordé el sueño de la estrella sobre el mar de oro.

Thranduil tenía la mirada perdida en la gema. Mientras yo lo miraba, el alejó la mirada lentamente de la gema y me miró, sus ojos se abrieron mucho más, si eso era posible.

Sea lo que fuera lo que él estaba pensando, yo no entendía su mirada en mí.

—Esta es la Piedra del Arca de Thrain —dijo Bilbo—, el Corazón de la Montaña; y también el corazón de Thorin. Tiene, según él, más valor que un río de oro. Yo os la entrego. Os ayudará en vuestra negociación, —

Yo por mi parte cuando dijo eso, me levanté y acerqué lentamente, para mirar al hobbit.

Estaba muy sorprendida, cualquier criatura hubiera huido con la preciosa piedra y se la hubiera quedado para sí. Su amabilidad y comprensión de la grave situación hablaban muy bien de él.

Luego Bilbo, no sin un estremecimiento, no sin una mirada ansiosa, entregó la maravillosa piedra a Bard, y éste la sostuvo en la mano, como deslumbrado.

—Pero, ¿es tuya para que nos la des así? —preguntó al fin con un esfuerzo.

—¡Oh, bueno! —Dijo el hobbit un poco incómodo— No exactamente; pero desearía dejarla como garantía de mi proposición, sabéis. Puede que sea un saqueador (al menos eso es lo que dicen: aunque nunca me he sentido tal cosa), pero soy honrado, espero, bastante honrado. De un modo o de otro regreso ahora, y los enanos pueden hacer conmigo lo que quieran. Espero que os sirva.

El Rey Elfo miró a Bilbo con renovado asombro.

— ¡Bilbo Bolsón! —dijo—. Eres más digno de llevar la armadura de los príncipes elfos que muchos que parecían vestirla con más gallardía. Pero me pregunto si Thorin Escudo de Roble lo verá así. En general conozco mejor que tú a los enanos. Te aconsejo que te quedes con nosotros, y aquí serás recibido con todos los honores y agasajado tres veces.

Yo miré con cariño al hobbit, era honrado (aunque era obvio que había saqueado la gema, lo había hecho por un motivo elevado) y un ser maravilloso y estaba de acuerdo con Thranduil, y al cual miré con asombro mientras ofrecía al mediano que se quedara con nosotros en el campamento.

Sus ojos no eran tan fríos y parecía confiar en el mediano.

Un hormigueo pasó por mi corazón cuando noté la amabilidad y agradecimiento en sus palabras.

—Muchísimas gracias, no lo pongo en duda —dijo Bilbo con una reverencia, yo lo mire y me reí por lo bajo. —Pero no puedo abandonar a mis amigos de este modo, me parece, después de lo que hemos pasado juntos. ¡Y además prometí despertar al viejo Bombur a medianoche! ¡Realmente tengo que marcharme, y rápido! —

Nada de lo que dijeran iba a detenerlo, de modo que me ofrecí como escolta del hobbit, y cuando nos pusimos en marcha, el rey y Bard lo saludaron con respeto.

Cuando atravesaban el campamento, un anciano envuelto en una capa oscura se levantó de la puerta de la tienda donde estaba sentado y se les acercó a Glawareth y Bilbo.

Yo sabía que era Gandalf, pero el mediano miró a la figura con temor.

Mithandir habló hacia el mediano con una pequeña y secreta sonrisa.

—¡Bien hecho, señor Bolsón! — Dijo, dando a Bilbo una palmada en la espalda, me miró de reojo y yo le sonreí — ¡Hay siempre en ti más de lo que uno espera! —

Por primera vez en muchos días Bilbo estaba dé verdad encantado

Podía sentir el enjambre de preguntas para Gandalf en la mente del hobbit. El mago contestó sintiendo lo mismo.

—¡Todo a su hora! —dijo Gandalf— Las cosas están llegando a feliz término, a menos que me equivoque. Quedan todavía momentos difíciles por delante, ¡pero no te desanimes! Tú puedes salir airoso. Pronto habrá nuevas que ni siquiera los cuervos han oído. ¡Buenas noches!

Asombrado pero contento, Bilbo se dio prisa. Lo seguí mientras charlábamos de algunas cosas, mientras el me miraba con admiración y asentía a mis preguntas.

Lo llevé hasta un vado seguro y lo deje seco en la orilla opuesta; luego el hobbit se despidió con un gran reverencia y subió con cuidado de regreso hacia el parapeto. Lo miré subir con una sonrisa en mi cara y sacudí la cabeza en incredulidad.

Era increíble como una pequeña persona podía cambiar el curso de muchos destinos con un gesto tan desinteresado.


	34. Chapter 33

Capítulo 33

Esa noche hubo otra reunión entre elfos y mortales.

Ya teníamos la solución a nuestros problemas con los enanos.

En la carpa real decidimos partir en el amanecer hacia la montaña a hacer entrar en razón a Thorin.

Llevaríamos la gema que nos había dado el hobbit para entrar en negociaciones pacificas con el rey bajo la montaña.

Alrededor de la mesa estábamos: Gandalf, el rey elfo, Haldir, Bard, Glorfindel, yo y Legolas.

-Yo iré a ver que puedo ayudar a los enanos a entrar en razón o ayudar al hobbit - dijo el mago muy seriamente.

Todos teníamos miedo por el pobre mediano.

Si se sabía lo que había hecho, los enanos no lo verían bien de su parte.

-No voy a revelar mi identidad tan rápidamente, sin embargo. Y tampoco hay que revelar la piedra de inmediato.-

-Tengo una idea, ¡podemos llevar la gema en un cofre que tengo entre mis posesiones!- exclamé yo, sobresaltando a todos.

-¿y quién la llevará?- pregunto Thranduil mirándome tranquilamente.

-¡Es obvio que la tiene que llevar Mithrandir!- respondí.

-¿Y quién estará en la compañía? Preguntó seguidamente Bard.

Miró a todos y fuimos levantando la mano, al final éramos como diecinueve personas.

Nada nos tenía preparados para ver que a lo último el rey elfo también levantaba la mano, yo lo miré a los ojos.

-Este asunto me concierne y es algo entre reyes, tengo que ir, tal vez sirva de algo y Thorin entienda la severidad del asunto si estoy allí.

Todos asentimos gravemente.

Alrededor de mediodía, los estandartes del Bosque, el Lago y los Noldor se adelantaron de nuevo. Cuando llegaron al sendero, dejamos a un lado espadas y lanzas y nos acercamos a la Puerta.

Admirados, los enanos vieron que entre ellos estaban tanto Bard como el Rey Elfo, y delante un hombre viejo, envuelto en una capa y con un capuchón en la cabeza, portando un pesado cofre de madera remachado de hierro. Al lado de Mithrandir, estaba yo.

—¡Salud, Thorin! —dijo Bard—. ¿Aún no has cambiado de idea?

—No cambian mis ideas con la salida y puesta de unos pocos soles —respondió Thorin—. ¿Has venido a hacerme preguntas ociosas? ¡Aún no se ha retirado el ejército elfo, como he ordenado! Hasta entonces, de nada servirá que vengas a negociar conmigo.

—¿No hay nada, entonces, por lo que cederías parte de tu oro?

—Nada que tú y tus amigos podáis ofrecerme.

—¿Qué hay de la Piedra del Arca de Thrain? —dijo Bard, y en ese momento Gandalf abrió el cofre y mostró en alto la joya.

La luz brotó de la mano del viejo, brillante y blanca en la mañana.

Thorin se quedó entonces mudo de asombro y confusión. Nadie dijo nada por largo rato.

Luego Thorin habló, con una voz ronca de cólera. —Esa piedra fue de mi padre y es mía —dijo—. ¿Por qué habría de comprar lo que me pertenece? —Sin embargo, el asombro lo venció a fin y añadió: —Pero ¿cómo habéis obtenido la reliquia de mi casa, si es necesario hacer esa pregunta a unos ladrones?

—No somos ladrones —respondió Bardo— Lo tuyo te lo devolveremos a cambio de lo nuestro.

—¿Cómo la conseguisteis? —gritó Thorin cada vez más furioso.

Ninguno de nosotros dijo nada, pero no miramos al suelo ni nos mirábamos entre nosotros. No queríamos descubrir al ladrón que tan amablemente nos había dado una salida de escape al desastre que era la sociedad con los enanos.

Sentía la mente de cierto hobbit rebatiéndose en su mente si decir o no la verdad, hasta que gano la sinceridad.

—¡Yo se la di! —chilló Bilbo, que espiaba desde el parapeto, ahora el pobre hobbit sentía un miedo terrible por la reacción de Thorin.

—¡Tú! ¡Tú! —gritó Thorin volviéndose hacia él y aferrándolo con las dos manos— .¡Tú, hobbit miserable!¡Tú, pequeñajo... saqueador!

Yo me quise adelantar pero Thranduil me puso una mano amable, pero fuerte en uno de mis brazos para retenerme de hacer algo. Lo miré a los ojos y le leí el pensamiento. 'No te metas, no creo que Thorin le haga nada a un hobbit desprotegido, Glawareth'.

Yo dudé un poco de eso ultimo pero asentí rápidamente. Thorin seguía sacudiendo al hobbit y gritaba rojo de ira.

—¡Por la barba de Durin! Me gustaría que Gandalf estuviese aquí. ¡Maldito sea por haberte escogido! ¡Que la barba se le marchite! En cuanto a ti, ¡te estrellaré contra las rocas!

—¡Quieto! ¡Tu deseo se ha cumplido! —dijo el mago. 'El hombre viejo del cofre' echó a un lado la capa y el capuchón—. ¡He aquí a Gandalf! Y parece que a tiempo. Si no te gusta mi saqueador, por favor no le hagas daño. Déjalo en el suelo y escucha primero lo que tiene que decir.

—¡Parecéis todos confabulados! —dijo Thorin dejando Caer a Bilbo en la cima del parapeto— Nunca más tendré tratos con brujos o amigos de brujos. ¿Qué tienes que decir, descendiente de ratas?

—¡Vaya! ¡Vaya! —dijo Bilbo—. Ya sé que todo esto es muy incómodo.

¿Recuerdas haber dicho que podría escoger mi propia catorceava parte? Quizá me lo tomé demasiado literalmente; me han dicho que los enanos son más corteses en palabras que en hechos. Hubo un tiempo, sin embargo, en el que parecías creer que yo había sido de alguna utilidad. ¡Y ahora me llamas descendiente de ratas! ¿Es ese el servicio que tú y tu familia me ha prometido, Thorin? ¡Piensa que he dispuesto de mi parte como he querido, y olvídalo ya!

—Lo haré —dijo Thorin ceñudo—. Te dejaré marchar, ¡y que nunca nos encontremos otra vez!

—Luego se volvió y habló por encima del parapeto—. Me han traicionado —dijo— Todos saben que no podría dejar de redimir la Piedra del Arca, el tesoro de mi palacio. Daré por ella una catorceava parte del tesoro en oro y plata, sin incluir las piedras preciosas; más eso contará como la parte prometida a ese traidor, y con esa recompensa partirá, y vosotros la podréis dividir como queráis. Tendrá bien poco, no lo dudo. Tomadlo, si lo queréis vivo; nada de mi amistad irá con él.

—¡Ahora, baja con tus amigos! —dijo a Bilbo—, ¡o té arrojaré al abismo!

—¿Qué hay del oro y la plata? —preguntó Bilbo.

—Te seguirá más tarde, cuando esté disponible —dijo Thorin— ¡Baja!

—¡Guardaremos la piedra hasta entonces! —le gritó Bard.

—No estás haciendo un papel muy espléndido como Rey bajo la Montaña —dijo Gandalf—, pero las cosas aún pueden cambiar.

—Cierto que pueden —dijo Thorin. Y ya leyendo en su mente vi, que estaba formando un plan para con el ejército de enanos, retomar la piedra y esa parte del tesoro. Entrecerré los ojos, no me gustaba para nada los pensamientos de Thorin, eran sacados de su deseo y amor por ese enfermizo tesoro.

Y así fue Bilbo expulsado del parapeto, y con nada a cambio de sus apuros, excepto la armadura que Thorin ya le había dado. Más de uno de los enanos sintió vergüenza y lástima cuando vio partir a Bilbo.

—¡Adiós! —Les gritó—, ¡Quizá nos encontremos otra vez como amigos!

—¡Fuera! —gritó Thorin y añadió a diferencia de cierto elfo últimamente.

— Llevas contigo una malla tejida por mi pueblo y es demasiado buena para ti. No se la puede atravesar con flechas; pero si no te das prisa, te pincharé esos pies miserables. ¡De modo que apresúrate!

—No tan rápido —dijo Bardo— Te damos tiempo hasta mañana. Regresaremos a la hora del mediodía y veremos si has traído la parte del tesoro que hemos de cambiar por la Piedra. Si en esto no nos engañas, entonces partiremos y el ejército elfo retomará al Bosque. Mientras tanto, ¡adiós!

Con eso, volvimos rápidamente al campamento.

Pasó aquel día y la noche. A la mañana siguiente, el viento cambió al oeste, y el aire estaba oscuro y tenebroso.

Yo me levanté de mi cama elfica, donde esa noche había dormido poco y nada. Me estaba vistiendo con una ropa de caza cuando en el campamento se oyó muchas voces y se sintió mucho alboroto.

Llegaron mensajeros a informar que una hueste de enanos había aparecido en la estribación oriental de la Montana y que ahora se apresuraba hacia Valle. Dain había venido. Había corrido toda la noche, y de este modo había llegado sobre ellos más pronto de lo que había esperado. Todos los enanos de la tropa estaban ataviados con cotas de malla de acero que les llegaban a las rodillas; y unas calzas de metal fino y flexible, tejido con un procedimiento secreto que sólo la gente de Dain conocía, les cubrían las piernas. Los enanos son sumamente fuertes para su talla, pero la mayoría de estos eran fuertes aun entre los enanos, En las batallas empuñaban pesados azadones que se manejaban con las dos manos; además, todos tenían al costado una espada ancha y corta, y un escudo redondo les colgaba de las espaldas. Llevaban las barbas partidas y trenzadas, sujetas al cinturón.

Las viseras eran de hierro, lo mismo que el calzado; y las caras eran todas sombrías.

Enseguida se supo todo esto, todos los ejércitos se apresuraron a prepararse.

Yo por mi parte me puse rápidamente mi mejor armadura, y una capa roja en mi espalda.

Tomé del armario mis armas; la espada, mis dagas, mi arco y flechas.

Cuando estaba poniéndome el carcaj en la espalda encima de la capa, vi hacia el suelo del armario. Al sacar todas mis cosas del cofre pesado de madera para poner el Arkstone, había sacado cosas de él, entre ellas había algo muy viejo y de papel, que no había visto en más de mil años.

Hice algo que nadie se imaginaria.

Saqué el sobre de entre mis viejas posesiones y lo abrí.

Era el viejo sobre que me había dado Elrond aquel día en que había despertado de mi enfermedad.

Si este día empezaba una guerra, uno no sabía si viviría lo suficiente.

Me pareció oportuno leer la carta en ese momento.

Tantos miles de años después, leería la carta de Thranduil.

Rompí el sello.

La desdoble, era una hoja sola.

La letra era ordenada, elegante y hermosa.

'Querida Glawareth:

Siento dejarte en este momento tan duro para todos nosotros, pero un asunto urgente me llama a mi tierra.

Tal vez esperabas otra cosa, pero tengo ciertos compromisos que no puedo dejar de lado.

Te lo resumiré en esta carta.

Hace unos miles de años, mi padre para poder ser acepado como el rey de Greenwood al separarse de los demás sindar, hizo un acuerdo con un Sindar poderoso, el acuerdo era unir nuestras sangres y que esta unión asumiera al trono.

Tengo que casarme con una elfa sindar, ni siquiera sé quién es, pero quiero que sepas que a la única que amo es a ti.

Espero que me perdones.

Mi pueblo me necesita y no puedo defraudar a mi padre.

Tuyo por siempre, Thranduil'

POR LOS VALAR!

El rey elfo había tenido razón en decir que era demasiado orgullosa, todos estos años con esta carta al alcance de mi mano…

Antes de poder hacer algo, Las trompetas llamaron a hombres y elfos a las armas.

Levante la mirada hacia el sonido de las trompetas. Caminé como en un trance.

Dejé la carta encima de una mesa antes de salir por la puerta de la carpa.

En la puerta de mi carpa estaban Mithrandir y Glorfindel.

El mago parecía preocupado y angustiado. Le puse una de mis manos en el hombro y luego caminamos a paso rápido hacia la costa del rio.

Estaban todas las fuerzas en esa costa, las mortales y las elficas.

Cuando nos fuimos acercando los estandartes elficos nos vieron y abrieron paso.

Todos tenían ya sus arcos y espadas preparadas.

Al final de la fila que habían dejado libre para ir hacia el rio, había una figura muy alta y deslumbrante.

Había un enorme ciervo, con astas y encima de él estaba Thranduil.

Recordé la carta, pero me di cuenta que eso lo tendría que hablar con él en otro momento.

Él nos vio llegar. Yo estaba en la parte delantera, a mis costados estaban Gandalf el cual llevaba su gran espada y del otro lado estaba Glorfindel. También vestido con una gran armadura de oro.

Cuando llegamos, Thranduil nos hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza y se giró hacia delante mirando hacia el este del rio, al otro lado de la orilla.

Yo negué con la cabeza y vi que en frente del estandarte Noldor estaba Haldir, también en un caballo. Y tenía otros tres caballos libres cerca de él, esperándonos.

Fui hacia él y me monté en uno de ellos, mi caballo Snow, era blanco y fuerte.

Le hablé en elfico al oído, dándole ánimos.

Vi a mi otro costado y estaba Bard con Bilbo, sentado en la parte de adelante del caballo, tenía una daga bastante grande y filosa en las manos, estas temblaban, el pobre hobbit tenía miedo, les sonreí quedadamente. Ellos me devolvieron sin pocos ánimos.

Pronto vieron a los enanos, que subían por el valle a buen paso. Se detuvieron entre el río y la estribación del este, pero unos pocos se adelantaron, cruzaron el río y se acercaron al campamento; allí depusieron las armas y alzaron las manos en señal de paz.

Bard salió a encontrarlos y con él Bilbo.

Bilbo se puso la espada en el cinto cuando estaba por llegar hacia allí.

Entablaron palabra, yo escuché con atención, eran varios enanos que habían venido a negociar.

Cuando se les preguntó ellos contestaron:

-Nos envía Dain hijo de Nain, Corremos junto a nuestros parientes de la Montaña, pues hemos sabido que el reino de antaño se ha renovado. Pero ¿quiénes sois vosotros que acampáis en el llano como enemigos ante murallas defendidas? –

Esto, naturalmente, en el lenguaje de entonces, cortés y bastante pasado de moda, significaba simplemente: "Aquí no tenéis nada que hacer. Vamos a seguir, o sea marchaos o pelearemos con vosotros". Se proponían seguir adelante, entre la Montaña y el recodo del agua, pues allí el terreno estrecho no parecía muy protegido.

Claramente Bard se negó a dejarlos pasar hacia la montaña, todos estábamos decididos a esperar al intercambio de oro y plata por la piedra del arca, cosa que no se podría hacer si se dejaba pasar a los enanos hasta Erebor.

Me di cuenta que al poder soportar cargas pesadas, los enanos, habían traído muchos suministros, además estaba el hecho de que con eso y con la cantidad de enanos que eran podían resistir un sitio durante bastante tiempo. Y que posiblemente vendrían más enanos, pues era sabido que Thorin tenía muchos parientes.

Al ver como esto iba a seguir, ordené a una compañía de cincuenta elfos con sus arcos y a Haldir hacia unas rocas escondidas, era un elemento sorpresa de ataque.

Me acerqué con mi caballo a Thranduil mientras escuchábamos la conversación entre Bard y los enanos.

Thranduil vio que me acercaba y me dio una débil sonrisa.

-Pareciera, que siempre nos encontramos en los momentos más oscuros, querida princesa.

Me dijo en un bajo susurro, yo luego de escucharlo miré hacia otro lado, sonrojada.

-No lo veo como un mal signo.

Luego él se puso muy serio y agregó con premura y con la voz más dulce que había escuchado.

-Prométeme que si seguimos con vida, no nos separaremos nunca más hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Nos miramos a los ojos y luego yo me fui acercando y lo besé, fue un beso corto, de aceptación y después solo nos tomamos las manos.

El paso hacia la montaña iba a seguir obstruido y los enanos volvieron a la otra orilla cabizbajos y murmurando.

Se mandó una escolta hasta la montaña pero estos luego de un momento volvieron sin el oro y la plata.

Thorin no había cumplido con lo prometido, claramente no se quería separar ni de una moneda de su tesoro.

Miré hacia Mithrandir, tenía la cabeza baja, estaba triste.

Rápidamente todos nosotros, los elfos, sentimos un ruido de chapoteo tremendo.

De la otra orilla caminaban hacia nosotros todos los enanos.

Todos nos pusimos preparados para la batalla.

Dejé el lado del rey elfo, luego de compartir una grave mirada.

Cuando le di la espalda, pude sentir su mirada en mí.

Tuve un mal presentimiento.

Llegué hasta mis estandartes.

Glorfindel estaba en la delantera esperándome, me puse a su derecha y esperé.

Todos nuestros hombres tenían el arco en la mano, esperando por mis órdenes.

Mientras esperábamos, empezó a nevar y había mucho viento.

Mi pelo suelto se movía en el aire.

Tenía una tiara de plata con un rubí en el frente, que ayudaba a que el pelo no llegara a mi cara.

Pude escuchar que Bard y Thranduil conversaban.

Ellos no querían atacar, ni tener una batalla con los enanos por un tesoro.

Y Thranduil pensaba que tener ventaja numérica era algo a favor a nuestra causa, pero él no podía leer las mentes de los enanos como yo lo hacía.

La ventaja numérica que teníamos de nuestro lado, no era de importancia para los enanos.

Y saber que nosotros teníamos la piedra del arca, los enojaba.

Entre ellos nació la sospecha de que titubeábamos y no íbamos a atacarlos.

Sentí las órdenes tan rápido que no me dio tiempo de avisarle a los demás, los enanos prepararon los arcos y dispararon las flechas.

Una llego hasta mí, pero con un movimiento rápido de la espada la corté a la mitad y no me llegó a hacer ni un rasguño.

Los miré con enojo.

La batalla iba a comenzar.


	35. Chapter 34

Capítulo 34

Me iba a adelantar para empezar a dar órdenes a mis guerreros, cuando yo y otros sentimos una sombra crecer.

Seguía nevando, pero el cielo se puso muy oscuro y casi toda luz desapareció.

Hubo relámpagos y truenos.

También una gran oscuridad venía desde el suelo y una gran nube venía volando rápidamente hacia nosotros desde el norte.

Temí lo peor.

Mis sentidos elficos podían ver criaturas que mi mente no quería creer.

Gandalf se adelantó a todos nosotros y nos habló a todos por igual.

—¡Deteneos! —gritó Gandalf.

Estaba de pie solo, con los brazos levantados, entre los enanos que avanzaban y nosotros que aguardábamos a atacar.

-¡Deteneos! —Dijo con voz de trueno, y la vara se le encendió con una luz súbita como el rayo—

-¡El terror ha caído sobre vosotros! ¡Ay! Ha llegado más rápido de lo que yo había supuesto. ¡Los trasgos están sobre vosotros! Ahí llega Bolgo del Norte, cuyo padre, ¡oh, Dain!, mataste en Moria, hace tiempo.

Yo miré hacia donde el apuntaba y vi que era esa gran nube que volaba hacia nosotros y dije gritando hacia todos mientras apuntaba.

-¡Mirad! Los murciélagos se ciernen sobre el ejército como una nube de langostas. ¡Montan en lobos!

Yo hacía rato que había dejado mi espada a un lado, los enanos no eran una gran amenaza si lo comparabas con que venía desde el norte.

Todos quedaron muy asombrados.

Yo sabía que esto podía pasar, pero al igual que el mago, no creía que tan pronto.

La oscuridad no dejaba de crecer, los orcos necesitaban de la oscuridad, porque odiaban la luz del sol.

Gandalf se acercó a mí y me miró a los ojos.

Cerré los ojos y busqué por visiones.

Daba tiempo para un concilio, pues nuestros enemigos no llegarían hasta unas horas después.

Volví a abrir mis ojos y miré hacia el mago, haciendo un pequeño asentimiento.

—¡Venid! —Llamó Gandalf—. Hay tiempo de celebrar consejo. ¡Que Dain hijo de Nain se reúna en seguida con nosotros!

Los enanos dejaron las armas por un momento y su jefe se reunió con nosotros.

Me bajé de mi caballo y los demás también.

En un círculo todos deliberamos por un largo instante.

Dain tenía una larga barba rojiza, miraba del mago a mí y luego dijo:

-¿Ustedes son los magos elfos de los que se habla por la tierra media?

-Lo somos, señor Dain.- Contesté yo secamente.

A uno de mis costados estaba de pie Thranduil, el cual parecía muy frio.

Varios copos de nieve se habían quedado en sus largos cabellos plateados.

Me lo quedé mirando por unos instantes y el sintió mi mirada y desvió la suya del enano, el cual estaba murmurándole a Gandalf; y miró hacia mí.

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. La suya se suavizó y yo extendí una de mis manos hacia su cabello para sacar uno de esos copos de nieve.

El cerró los ojos. Yo sonreí tristemente.

-Leí la carta, Thranduil.

Abrió los ojos rápidamente e hizo una mueca burlona.

-Era tiempo.

Nos llegó la voz de Dain, el cual estaba casi gritándole a los demás.

-¡Lo sabían y no avisaron a nadie de esta situación!

Dejé la cálida mirada del elfo y miré hacia el enano mientras exclamé.

-Supongo que al liberar al dragón y asesinarlo, hicieron que sus planes se adelantaran. Lo cual hay que agradecérselo a Thorin y a la compañía. Tenemos suerte de ser bastantes en número y que todos ya estemos armados y preparados, considero inteligente que dejemos de lado nuestras diferencias y nos unamos contra el ejército oscuro que pronto llagara hasta aquí.

Luego de eso todos estuvimos de acuerdo en que este nuevo ejército, era enemigos de todos y dejamos de lado cualquier otro asunto y por eso también en preparar los ejércitos, para esta nueva situación.

Dain y sus hombres se movieron hacia nuestro costado, a los pies de la montaña.

El plan había sido atraer a los trasgos al valle.

Aun de este modo correrían peligro, si los trasgos alcanzaban a invadir la Montaña, atacándolos entonces desde atrás y arriba; pero no había tiempo para preparar otros planes o para pedir alguna ayuda.

La idea era que yo y mis hombres iríamos a uno de los brazos de las montañas.

En medio del ejercito elfico del bosque y el enano. E inmediatamente al lado de este el ejercito de Bard.

Todo el tiempo Thranduil estuvo a mi lado y yo al de él.

Nos lanzábamos miradas desesperadas el uno al otro.

La última vez que nos habíamos visto había sido en una situación similar.

En que iba a acabar esta vez, ninguno de los dos lo sabíamos.

Pronto pasó el trueno, rodando hacia el sureste; pero la nube de murciélagos se acercó, volando bajo por encima de la Montaña, y se agitó sobre nosotros, tapándonos la luz y asustándonos.

—¡A la Montaña! —Gritó Bard—, ¡A la Montaña! ¡Tomemos posiciones mientras todavía hay tiempo!

Aquí Thranduil y yo nos tuvimos que separar, antes de irse, el me agarró la mano que estaba libre, ya que la otra tenía mi espada.

Me la acarició por un momento y luego de mirarme a los ojos, se fue.

Yo dejé de respirar en esos momentos, pero luego volví a la realidad y fui hacia Haldir y Glorfindel que me esperaban.

En la estribación sur, en la parte más baja de la falda y entre las rocas, se situaron los Elfos; en la del este, los Hombres y los Enanos. Bard y algunos de los elfos y hombres más ágiles escalaron la cima de la loma occidental para echar un vistazo al norte. Pronto pudieron ver la tierra a los pies de la montaña, oscurecida por una apresurada multitud. Luego la vanguardia se arremolinó en el extremo de la estribación y entró atropelladamente en Valle. Estos eran los jinetes más rápidos, que cabalgaban en lobos, y ya los gritos y aullidos hendían el aire a lo lejos.

Unos pocos humanos y enanos se atrevieron a luchar contra los que se acercaban.

Los elfos éramos más pacientes e inteligentes, cuando ellos iban pereciendo, nosotros huimos por los lados del valle y dejamos al ejército de orcos y lobos en medio.

Innumerables eran los estandartes, negros y rojos, y llegaban como una marea furiosa y en desorden.

No podía ver a Thranduil, mis hombres ya tenían los arcos y flechas preparadas, con una seña por mi parte, las flechas volaron hacia las hordas que venían hacia nosotros.

Y cuando los trasgos se recobraron de la furiosa embestida, y detuvieron la carga de los elfos, todo el valle estalló en un rugido profundo. Con gritos de —¡Moria!— y —¡Dain, Dain!—, los enanos de las Colinas de Hierro se precipitaron sobre el otro flanco, empuñando los azadones, y junto con ellos llegaron los hombres del Lago armados con largas espadas.

Pensé en mi prima y mi hermano y esto hizo que mis ojos develaran el brillo rojo que tenía cuando de verdad estaba sacada de mis cabales.

Cuando estaban más cerca dejamos de lado los arcos y desenvainamos nuestras espadas.

Nuestros hombres pusieron los escudos azules para detener un poco más a los orcos.

Yo en mi caballo seguía de un lado para otro cortando cabezas y lanzando flechas cuando tenía las manos libres.

Fuimos los primeros en atacar a los orcos y lobos.

Los chillidos eran ensordecedores. Las rocas se tiñeron de negro con la sangre de los trasgos.

Yo por mi parte blandía mi espada con ira y mucho enojo y maldecía el momento en el que estas criaturas existieron.

Pude ver a Gandalf en un momento, peleaba aguerridamente contra varios trasgos, con su bastón mágico y su gran espada.

El pánico dominó a los trasgos; y cuando se dieron vuelta para enfrentar este ataque, los elfos del bosque cargaron con bríos renovados. Ya muchos de los trasgos huían río abajo para escapar de la trampa; y muchos de los lobos se volvían contra ellos mismos, y destrozaban a muertos y heridos. La victoria parecía inmediata cuando un griterío sonó en las alturas.

Unos trasgos habían escalado la Montana por la otra parte, y muchos ya estaban sobre la Puerta, en la ladera, y otros corrían temerariamente hacia abajo, sin hacer caso de los que caían chillando al precipicio, para atacar las estribaciones desde encima. A cada una de estas estribaciones se podía llegar por caminos que descendían de la masa central de la Montaña; los defensores eran pocos y no podrían cerrarles el paso durante mucho tiempo. La esperanza de victoria se había desvanecido. Sólo habían logrado contener la primera embestida de la marea negra.

El día avanzó. Otra vez los trasgos se reunieron en el valle. Luego vino una horda de wargos, brillantes y negros como cuervos, y con ellos la guardia personal de Bolgo, trasgos de enorme talla, con cimitarras de acero. Pronto llegaría la verdadera oscuridad, en un cielo tormentoso; mientras, los murciélagos revoloteaban aún alrededor de las cabezas y los oídos de hombres y elfos, o se precipitaban como vampiros sobre las gentes caídas. Bard luchaba aun defendiendo la estribación del este, y sin embargo retrocedía poco a poco; los señores elfos estaban en la nave del brazo sur, alrededor del rey, cerca del puesto de observación de la Colina del Cuervo.

De súbito se oyó un clamor, y desde la Puerta llamó una trompeta.

¡Habían olvidado a Thorin! Parte del muro, movido por palancas, se desplomó hacia afuera cayendo con estrépito en la laguna. El Rey bajo la Montaña apareció en el umbral, y sus compañeros lo siguieron. Las capas y capuchones habían desaparecido; llevaban brillantes armaduras y una luz roja les brillaba en los ojos.

El gran enano centelleaba en la oscuridad como oro en un fuego mortecino.

Los trasgos arrojaron rocas desde lo alto; pero los enanos siguieron adelante, saltaron hasta el pie de la cascada y corrieron a la batalla. Lobos y jinetes caían o huían ante ellos. Thorin manejaba el hacha con mandobles poderosos, y nada parecía lastimarlo.

—¡A mí! ¡A mí! ¡Elfos y hombres! ¡A mí! ¡Oh, pueblo mío! —gritaba, y la voz resonaba como una trompa en el valle.

Los enanos de Dain corrieron a ayudarle.

Los trasgos fueron quedando en el valle y allí mi ejército y el de Thranduil los fue extinguiendo y quedaron solo cuerpos muertos en el suelo.

Los wargos se dispersaron y Thorin se volvió a la derecha contra la guardia personal de Bolgo. Pero no alcanzó a atravesar las primeras filas.

Ya tras él yacían muchos hombres y muchos enanos, y muchos hermosos elfos que aún tendrían que haber vivido largos años, felices en el bosque. Y a medida que el valle se abría, la marcha de Thorin era cada vez más lenta.

Yo al ver la mala situación de los enanos, me empecé a mover hacia ellos, mientras me acercaba, atacaba con ferocidad que les llegaba sin aviso a los trasgos y cortaba cuellos de los lobos, los cuales odiaba enormemente.

Cuando estaba a unos pocos metros del círculo que había entre muchos trasgos, en el cual los enanos seguían peleando, pero no iban a durar mucho más tiempo, un brillo llego desde el cielo.

Gandalf al parecer había hecho un buen deber, pues desde el alto y encapotado cielo llegaban las águilas.

Todos los elfos y humanos que estaban cerca de mi empezaron también a darse cuenta y gritaban entre ellos.

Desde atrás de la montaña llegaron más trasgos y al frente de ellos estaba un orco pálido, como el que yo y mis hombres habíamos asesinado hacía ya tantas noches.

Los enanos sabían de él y gritaban cosas al mirarlo.

El orco pálido se adelantó y fue golpeando enanos con la fuerza en su gran mazo de hierro.

Mi espada con el brillo azul que denota orcos, siguió adelantándose entre los orcos.

El gran orco se acercó a donde estaba el rey bajo la montaña y el enano se protegió con un gran y grueso escudo de oro, pero el mazo golpeó fuertemente y este salió volando de la mano del enano y este cayó de espaldas al suelo.

Mientras me acercaba cada vez más, el gran orco, lo atacó con el mazo en el estómago y Thorin chilló agonizante.

Corrí como el viento, saque mis dagas y cuando iba a ponerme entre lo que quedaba de Thorin y Azog, se me adelantaron dos enanos más, Kili y Fili.

Primero ataco a Fili y luego a Kili, el cual dio más batalla, aunque ya tenía todas las de perder. Le dio a uno en la cabeza y al otro en un costado del pecho.

Yo al verlos sufrir, esta vez saqué mi espada y antes de que el orco pálido hiciera algo le corte la cabeza a su huargo, era tan pálido como él y tenía sangre de enano enredado en su pelaje.

Mientras lo hacía, yo daba gritos llenos de rencor.

De un solo golpe con mi espada afilada, la cabeza del gran lobo, cayó al suelo y el orco muy enojado cayó también, pero se puso de pie delante de mí rápidamente.

Iba a atacarlo, pero de repente vi una sombra a uno de los costados y los dos miramos hacia ella.


	36. Chapter 35

Capítulo 35

Había un gran oso corriendo a la luz del sol hacia el orco.

Y con un ruido sordo en estampida cayó sobre el dejándome con los ojos muy abiertos, ya que el gran oso le sacaba la cabeza a Azog de un rugido y luego las entrañas con sus grandes garras.

'Bueno, este no es un enemigo que quisiera tener' pensé yo.

Miré hacia la montaña, las águilas agarraban con sus largas garras muchos trasgos y los tiraban a altos precipicios, estos chillaban en agonía.

A mi lado al terminar definitivamente con la vida del orco, el gran oso rugía de una forma que parecía tambores y cañones.

Lo miré a los ojos y luego entre los dos, uno de cada lado, íbamos adelantándonos entre los orcos echándolos de un lado a otro como si fueran nada más que plumas.

Entonces vi al lado donde había estado Thorin, y el seguía allí, solo que seguía de pie, pero no tenía muy buena pinta y al ver que Bolgo se acercaba a él con una espada en sus manos, pedí ayuda al gran oso en su mente.

El oso respondió mirándome a los ojos.

Entonces Beorn fue hasta allí y se agachó, recogió a Thorin, que había caído atravesado por las lanzas, y lo llevó fuera del combate.

Retornó en seguida, con una cólera redoblada, de modo que nada podía contenerlo y ningún arma parecía hacerle mella. Dispersó la guardia, arrojó al propio Bolgo al suelo, y lo aplastó. Entonces el desaliento cundió entre los trasgos, que se dispersaron en todas direcciones.

Esto dio una nueva esperanza a los corazones de los mortales y los elfos.

Redoblamos los esfuerzos al ver a los trasgos sin ningún líder.

La victoria estaba cerca.

Empujaron a muchos hacia el Río Rápido, y así huyesen al sur o al oeste, fueron acosados en los pantanos próximos al Río del Bosque; y allí pereció la mayor parte de los últimos fugitivos, y quienes se acercaron a los dominios de los Elfos del Bosque fueron ultimados, o atraídos para que murieran en la oscuridad impenetrable del Bosque Negro.

Pasaron las horas y la victoria era segura y al atardecer el sol salió brillantemente, aunque todavía había nieve en el suelo y hacía mucho frio.

Muchos de los elfos seguían matando a los trasgos que todavía estaban de pie, pero mi persona ya no era urgentemente necesitada y fui a la enfermería.

Quería noticias de Thorin, Thranduil, Gandalf y Bilbo.

Así que por ultimo mi espada atravesó el pecho de un gran orco y salí corriendo hacia las carpas.

Cuando llegué ya se acercaba la noche.

Yo además de mi antigua cicatriz no tenía más que unos rasguños en los brazos y piernas.

Llegué al campamento y busqué por alguna cara conocida.

A la entrada de una de las carpas estaba sentado en un banco de madera, una figura gris muy conocida por mí.

Cuando lo reconocí, corrí desesperadamente para ver cómo estaba.

Tenía un cabestrillo en uno de los brazos.

Cuando sintió mis pasos rapidos, miró hacia mí levantando la cabeza.

Me reconoció y por su cara se extendió una gran sonrisa.

Yo sin darle tiempo a nada me tiré al suelo y le di un apretado abrazo.

¡Estaba tan alegre y feliz por verlo con vida!

Se rio roncamente, me palmeó la espalda y yo cerré los ojos con mi cabeza sobre su hombro.

-¡Querido viejo! ¡Sigues vivo, que alegría!

-¡Amiga mía! ¡Sabes que no soy fácil de hacer desaparecer!

Nos reímos, y por mis ojos cayeron largas gotas de lágrimas.

El mago agarró una con uno de sus pulgares, no eran lágrimas tristes, eran de felicidad.

-Hace unos momentos sentí que Thranduil estaba dando vueltas por aquí buscándote- dijo Gandalf con una sonrisa secreta.

-Puede que hayamos arreglado algunos asuntos con el rey elfo- Le respondí yo mirándolo de reojo y el rio más fuerte que antes.

-Era hora, ¡orgullosos elfos!

Pero antes de poder responder algo, gritos en mi espalda me hicieron girar a cabeza.

Desde la lejanía, venía a paso rápido, mirando hacia mí, Thranduil.

Me levanté del suelo y antes de poder acercarme sentí la dureza de su abrazo.

Mi cabeza golpeo contra el pecho de su armadura y yo me reí por la efusividad que demostraba en frente de las carpas.

Lo abracé fuertemente y más largas lágrimas cayeron por mi cara.

Luego del largo abrazo, él se alejó un poco de mí, pero con los brazos en mis codos y me miró de arriba abajo, buscando daños en mi cuerpo.

-¿Estas herida?- Preguntó, muy nervioso

-Estoy bien, Thranduil- Le sonreí con la sonrisa más grande.

Él se rio y mostró todos sus hermosos dientes.

-Me alegro que tú también sigas vivo, sin mi ayuda.

Dije yo en broma, porque había quedado todo en silencio y estaba un poco incomoda. Sus manos apretaban fuertemente mis costados y no sabía qué hacer.

-¡Oh deja ya eso!

Respondió el, y sin previo aviso, se movió y me tomó la cara entre sus largas y bellas manos y puso sus labios suaves sobre los míos, los elfos alrededor nuestro dieron un grito ahogado y Gandalf rio fuertemente.

Yo sonreí entre sus labios y le devolví el beso vehementemente.

Le pasé mis brazos por el cuello y el me levantó del suelo con sus manos en mis caderas.

Paramos para respirar, pero lo seguí abrazando y en su hombro empecé a reír descontroladamente.

El también reía, podía sentir su cuerpo temblar con las carcajadas.

Éramos los elfos más felices de toda la tierra media.

Luego de eso, nos separamos y miramos hacia Gandalf el cual seguía mirándonos con una gran sonrisa y nos señaló la carpa que tenía a sus espaldas.

Nuestras caras cambiaron y Thranduil me comunico que allí adentro estaba Thorin y que estaba muy mal herido y no pensaban que duraría mucho.

Yo desee que mi primo Elrond estuviera aquí.

Entré con Thranduil de la mano, por detrás del mago.

En ese momento Thorin estaba durmiendo, su piel tenía un tono pálido no muy bonito, estaba todo sudado y cada tanto tenía un escalofrío o murmuraba algo.

Miré a Thranduil y él tenía cara de pena, me acerque más a él y lo abracé mientras mirábamos hacia el enano moribundo.

Gandalf volvió a salir luego de darme un guiño rápido.

La armadura abollada y demás armas del enano estaban a un lado en el suelo.

-Me comunicaron que cierta elfa atacó a Azog en medio de una aguerrida batalla.

La voz de Thranduil llegó desde lo alto, miré hacia arriba y vi que tenía una mirada desaprobadora.

-Bueno, es verdad. ¡Pero tuve ayuda y le corte la cabeza a su huargo, así que no temas!

Le respondí tocándole la mejilla herida desde hace tanto tiempo con una de mis manos.

El cerró los ojos a mi tacto y al abrirlos pude ver que había estado asustado.

-Por un momento pensé que estarías entre las montañas de muertos, Glawareth, mi querida Emlygil!

-¡No te dije que ese nombre no me gusta!- Le dije esto mientras le daba un manotazo a su pecho y el rio y me abrazó desde atrás y me dio un beso en el cuello que me hizo temblar.

'Bueno si esto era un solo beso en el cuello, querría saber que sucede después' pensó él y yo le di un codazo y se reía fuertemente.

Despertamos a Thorin sin querer, pero se hacía de noche y de fuera de la carpa se sintieron voces y al segundo llegó Gandalf con el pequeño hobbit.

Thranduil ya estaba más frio, pero seguía agarrando mi mano fieramente.

—¡Salud Thorin! —dijo Gandalf mientras entraba—. Lo he traído.

El hobbit camino lentamente hacia el herido, el cual ahora estaba muy despierto, pero se le veía peor que antes, pues estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto.

Alzó los ojos cuando Bilbo se le acercó.

—Adiós, buen ladrón —dijo— Parto ahora hacia los salones de espera a sentarme al lado de mis padres, hasta que el mundo sea renovado. Ya que hoy dejo todo el oro y la plata, y voy a donde tienen poco valor, deseo partir en amistad contigo, y me retracto de mis palabras y hechos ante la Puerta.

Al decir esto el enano, mi llanto estalló fuertemente, y no pude detenerlo.

El hobbit estaba aguantando el sufrimiento y me miró entendiendo mi pena.

Thranduil se volvió hacia mí y me agarró fuertemente e hizo que mi cara descansara en su pecho, mientras sus manos me masajeaban la espalda, lo que me hizo tranquilizarme un poco. Puso su mandíbula en mi pelo, mientras tarareaba algo en elfico.

Bilbo hincó una rodilla, y siguió hablando ahogado por la pena.

—¡Adiós, Rey bajo la Montaña! —dijo—. Es esta una amarga aventura, si ha de terminar así; y ni una montaña de oro podría enmendarla. Con todo, me alegro de haber compartido tus peligros: esto ha sido más de lo que cualquier Bolsón hubiera podido merecer.

—¡No! —dijo Thorin—. Hay en ti muchas virtudes que tú mismo ignoras, hijo del bondadoso Oeste. Algo de coraje y algo de sabiduría, mezclados con mesura. Si muchos de nosotros dieran más valor a la comida, la alegría y las canciones que al oro atesorado, este sería un mundo más feliz. Pero triste o alegre, ahora he de abandonarlo. ¡Adiós!

Los ojos del enano se cerraron y su pecho dejo de bajar y subir con la respiración.

El rey bajo la montaña estaba muerto.

Puedo contarles básicamente las cosas que pasaron desde ese momento.

Enterramos a Thorin muy hondo bajo la montaña.

Bard puso la piedra del arca sobre su pecho y Thranduil la espada Orcrist.

En ese momento tuve una pequeña visión de la espada brillando en la oscuridad alertando a los enanos si enemigos se acercaban.

Allí Dain hijo de Nain vivió desde entonces y se convirtió en Rey bajo la Montaña; y con el tiempo muchos otros enanos vinieron a reunirse alrededor del trono, en los antiguos salones. De los doce compañeros de Thorin, quedaban diez. Fíli y Kili habían caído defendiéndolo con el cuerpo y los escudos, pues era el hermano mayor de la madre de ellos, Los otros permanecieron con Dain, que administró el tesoro con justicia.

Al ser devuelta la piedra, Bard fue recompensado con lo acordado antes de la guerra.

Dain también le devolvió unas esmeraldas de Girion, las cuales Bard nos las dio a mí y a Thranduil como agradecimiento por todo su pueblo.

Nos despedimos de los enanos y partimos, los elfos que quedaban, Mithrandir, Bilbo y Beorn, el cual estaba en su forma humana.

Los elfos estábamos felices, Legolas y los demás aceptaron mi inesperada unión con el rey elfo con gran regocijo.

Según contó Legolas y otros elfos, El rey había estado muy solo desde que volvió de la muerte de su padre.

Ni siquiera su esposa cambió su frialdad, hasta que llego a su vida su hijo.

Pero desde que yo había vuelto a su vida, parecía menos frio y más benevolente.

Me agradecían y me trataban con respeto.

Eran elfos rudos y menos inteligentes que los míos, pero igual me sentía bienvenida y querida.

Por el camino íbamos por delante yo en mi caballo y Thranduil en su ciervo.

Detrás de nosotros iban: Legolas, Gandalf, Bilbo y Beorn.

Cantaban y se reían, Los elfos eran alegres, tenían su pequeña victoria.

Mientras íbamos cabalgando El rey y yo hablamos de muchas cosas, arreglamos muchos asuntos y nos abrimos los corazones.

-No voy a negar que me sorprendió que estuvieras aquí y que yo no me hubiera dado cuenta.

-Y yo no voy a negar que estaba muy nerviosa por verte, hacía ya tantos años. Pero al mismo tiempo me sentía decepcionada de que tú no me descubriste.

-En el fondo de mi ser, siempre te sentí. Aunque recién ahora me doy cuenta.

-Tantos milenios perdidos, por orgullo.

-No te preocupes, tendemos muchos más milenios para estar juntos. Nuestro lazo nunca se rompió.

Llegamos hasta los lindes del bosque y la compañía se detuvo.

Mithrandir y Bilbo me miraron al parar.

Tenía que volver a Rivendell.

Thranduil sintió nuestras miradas y pidió por favor que nos quedáramos, a todos por igual.

El quería tener una ceremonia entre nosotros, casarnos lo más pronto posible, pero yo tenía un hogar, y mis familiares estaban preocupados por mí.

Lo saludé debidamente, tal vez demasiado. Le guiñé un ojo a Legolas que sonrió.

-¡Adiós, oh Rey Elfo! —dijo Gandalf— ¡Que el bosque verde sea feliz mientras el mundo es todavía joven! ¡Y que sea feliz todo tu pueblo!

-¡Adiós, oh Gandalf! —dijo el rey—. ¡Que siempre aparezcas donde más te necesiten y menos te esperen! ¡Cuantas más veces vengas a mis salones, tanto más me sentiré complacido!

-¡Te ruego —dijo Bilbo tartamudeando, vacilante— que aceptes este presente! — y sacó un collar de plata y perlas que Dain le había dado al partir.

-¿Cómo me he ganado este presente, oh hobbit? —dijo el rey.

-Bueno... este... pensé —dijo Bilbo bastante confuso—, que... algo tendría que dar por tu... este... hospitalidad. Y por la boda- Dijo sonriéndome el Hobbit. Le devolví una gran sonrisa.

-Quiero decir que también un saqueador tiene sentimientos—

-¡Aceptaré tu presente, oh Bilbo el Magnífico! —dijo el rey gravemente, pero con una sonrisa—. Y te nombro amigo del elfo y bienaventurado. ¡Que tu sombra nunca disminuya! ¡Adiós!

Luego los demás elfos con el rey delante atravesaron el bosque.

Yo por mi parte seguí a Gandalf, Bilbo y Beorn que nos acompañaba.

La idea era pasar entre el norte del bosque y las montañas grises.

Era un largo y triste camino, pero ahora que los trasgos habían sido aplastados, les parecía más seguro que los espantosos senderos bajo los árboles. Además Beorn iría con nosotros.

Después de muchas travesías, llegamos hasta el hogar de Beorn, el cual nos abrió las puertas amablemente.

Bilbo y el me contaron la última vez que habían estado ellos dos ahí mismo, Bilbo seguía muy triste y recordaba todo sombríamente.

Me quedé solo unos días para que mi caballo repusiera fuerzas y a los cinco días partí.

Beorn me dio lo suficiente para sobrevivir el viaje hasta Rivendell y me despedí de los tres.

Ellos se quedarían una temporada hasta que se fuera el invierno.

En esos días, los últimos trasgos fueron expulsados de las Montañas Nubladas y hubo una nueva paz en los límites del Yermo.


	37. Chapter 36

Capítulo 36

En la primavera de Rivendell, sabiendo de antemano que volvían Mithranduir y Bilbo, acordamos con Thranduil en tener la boda.

Se los recibió a todos con canciones y a Bilbo por su nueva aventura le cantaron muchas sobre el dragón y la montaña solitaria.

Gandalf y yo habíamos asistido a un gran concilio de los magos blancos, señores del saber tradicional y la magia buena; y expulsamos por fin al Nigromante de su oscuro dominio al sur del Bosque Negro.

Por lo menos por un tiempo.

Yo iría a vivir, aunque me costara mucho dejar Rivendell, al Bosque Negro.

Su situación mejoraría.

Me despedí por meses de Imladris, pero nunca fue suficiente. Era mi lugar en mundo.

Por las noches me sentaba en los balcones y miraba hacia las aguas y los árboles.

La luna hacia sombras de las montañas del valle y a veces me acompañaban mis familiares y cantábamos y recordábamos viejos tiempos.

A veces también se nos unía el mediano. Le encantaban los cuentos y las historias.

Cuando Bilbo después de muchos cuentos y relatos, se durmió sentado en un sillón que le quedaba enorme, lo llevé en mis brazos hasta su recamara y sonreía a su silueta acostada.

Me prometí a mí misma, al ver el gusto que tenía por las historias y los cuentos, regalarle un gran libro para que el escribiera sus aventuras, no sería gran cosa, pero el hobbit lo agradecería mucho. Pues era de esas personas bondadosas que ven más allá del valor monetario de las cosas.

Y a los hobbit les gusta más contar que escuchar.

Un día de abril fue la boda.

Yo llevaba un vestido blanco y la ceremonia fue elegante, pero no muy pretenciosa, aunque Thranduil quería que fuera enorme y grandiosa, no se lo permití.

El gran vestido lo había tejido Arwen, la cual fue mi madrina de bodas.

Era blanco y hacia parecer que yo caminaba entre las nubes. Tenía pequeños diamantes y piedras preciosas puestas muy bonitamente.

Arwen también estaba hermosa y muy radiante de felicidad por ver a su tía tan feliz en mucho tiempo.

Gandalf fue el que oficio la ceremonia, él sonrió y rio todo el tiempo.

Mi corazón estaba sanando, pero deseaba tener a mis hermanos y mis padres, además de a mi querida prima conmigo, a mi lado.

Thranduil por medio de nuestro lazo, sentía este sufrimiento y me acariciaba la mano.

Galadriel y Celeborn estaban también allí, nos desearon toda la buenaventura del mundo.

Elrond tomo el lugar de mi hermano para dar mi mano y hasta él tenía una sonrisa en ese rostro tan serio.

Cuando termino la ceremonia, comenzó la animada fiesta.

Había un gran banquete. Había muchos amigos y parientes.

Arwen y Legolas, ahora eran muy buenos amigos, como hermanos y bailaron gran parte de la noche.

Mi amado esposo y yo no nos podíamos separar el uno del otro ni por un instante.

Thranduil tenía una sonrisa muy inusual en su rostro todo el tiempo.

En un momento fui a mi recamara y saqué un libro en blanco de un estante.

Tenía la portada de cuero de color rojo y pequeños dibujos de oro.

Fui hacia la fiesta y busqué con la vista al hobbit.

Estaba sentado en una mesa hablando con Elrond.

Me acerqué y le puse en libro en el regazo.

El miró hacia arriba extrañado. Elrond sonreía cariñosamente hacia mí.

Los ojos del hobbit brillaron con humor al verme a mí.

-Es un presente de mi parte hacia un querido amigo- Le dije a Bilbo. Él sonrió y apuntando con el dedo hacia el libro dijo:

-¿Puedo preguntarle a la reina elfa, que es este presente que tan amablemente me ha dado?

Siempre amable y halagador.

-¡Es un diario, puedes llenarlo con todas tus aventuras, para no olvidarte de nada cuando las quieras contar en la comarca!

Me agradeció profunda y sinceramente.

-¡Era lo que necesitaba, aunque no lo sabía!

Luego de algunas palabras más llegó Thranduil, el cual me estaba buscando y me llevó hacia el centro del salón y me obligó a bailar.

BIlbo bailaba más tarde esa misma noche, entre los elfos.

Era una vista muy tierna.

Unos elfos le habían dado un vino muy fuerte y ahora estaba como una cuba.

¿Qué puedo decirles?

Pues que mi vida desde allí fue muy feliz, tenía a mi propia familia y a mi esposo.

Ahora era reina.

Era amable, pero justa.

Thranduil ya no era tan frio o cruel, aunque todavía era un poco orgulloso, pero era el rey así que yo se lo dejaba pasar.

Bard había reconstruido la ciudad de Valle, y muchos hombres se le habían unido, hombres del Lago, y del Sur y el Oeste, y cultivaban el valle que era próspero otra vez, y en la desolación de Smaug había pájaros y flores en primavera, y fruta y festejos en otoño. Y la Ciudad del Lago había sido fundada de nuevo, y era más opulenta que nunca, y muchas riquezas subían y bajaban por el Río Rápido; había amistad en aquellas regiones entre elfos, enanos y hombres.

El bosque negro dejó de estar tan enfermo y volvieron a nacer cosas hermosas en él.

Así fue que muchos años después, pero muy pronto, para unos elfos, Thranduil y yo fuimos padres orgullosos y felices de dos hermosos elfos.

Eran la unión de dos sangres poderosas elficas.

Noldor y Sindar.

Eran dos, mellizos. Lo cual fue muy sorprendente.

Elrond era uno de dos hermanos gemelos, y Elladan y Elrohin eran también gemelos.

Pero era igualmente increíble que los elfos tuvieran mellizos.

Una niña y un varón. Calithiliel y Maendir

Sanos y hermosos.

El cabello de ella era plateado como la luna y sus ojos eran grises.

El pelo de él niño era Negro y sus ojos eran celestes, como los de su padre.

Los di a luz en Rivendell. Me atendió Elrond. Thranduil estuvo a mi lado todo el tiempo. Era el Elfo más feliz en toda la tierra media.

Arwen estaba muy feliz. Ella era la que los malcriaba.

Ella y Legolas.

Los dos niños fueron creciendo y eran todo un dolor de cabeza.

La niña era la pequeña del padre y hacia muchas travesuras.

Aunque al hacerse mayor tenía los mismos dones que los Noldor.

El niño era más de pasar en la biblioteca estudiando, aunque le gustaba pasar tiempo con su hermano mayor usando el arco.

Era astuto e inteligente. Me hacía acordar a mi hermano o a Elrond.

Desde el principio se dedicó a la sanación y al saber.

Al mismo tiempo era muy atractivo y todas las elfas lo perseguían.

Sus ojos eran del color del mar, con destellos plateados en sus cabellos.

Después de nuestros primeros años de casados, Thranduil me obsequió algo que yo no me imaginaba. En el reparto de las reliquias de Erebor, a él le habían devuelto las gemas blancas, eran muchas y estaban en un enorme cofre de plata.

-¡No puedo aceptarlas amor mío!- Le dije yo cuando abrió el cofre en frente de mis ojos. El brillo era enorme y peculiar, me dejaban un poco ciega.

Él sonrió seductoramente, cosa que hacía para tenerme en sus manos algunas veces.

-¡Pero ahora son tuyas! Tengo que ser franco: La única razón por las que las quería era porque me recordaban a tus ojos.- Dijo esto seriamente y había mucho amor en sus ojos usualmente fríos y altaneros.

-Pero mis ojos no son como estas gemas, Thranduil.- Murmuré cabizbaja. Siempre que decía algo tan hermoso, me ponía roja como un tomate y nerviosa.

Él puso una de sus manos bajo mi mandíbula e hizo que mis ojos estuvieran a la altura de los suyos.

-Tienes razón, tus ojos son más hermosos que unas simples gemas.

Con mucha ternura nos abrazamos y nos besamos.

Pero la paz no llegaría tan lejos.

Calithiliel irrumpió en el salón y empezó a hablarnos, pero al ver que estábamos abrazados, se detuvo e hizo cara de asco, en broma.

Era como su padre, orgullosa y fría, tenía el pelo pálido como la luna y sus ojos eran los mismos que tenía yo, aunque brillaban de forma diferente.

Era hermosa, su porte el de una reina.

Tenía la voz de un ángel, pero su espada era afilada, al igual que su lengua.

-Perdonen por interrumpir el tan grato momento...- dijo irónicamente- Pero creo que una de mis travesuras salió mal y Legolas está en problemas.

Lo dijo en el mismo tono en que uno recita el clima, puso cara de pena y cuando terminó, nuestras sonrisas se borraron y los tres salimos disparados.

¿Hacia dónde nos llevarían sus travesuras esta vez? Bueno, no sabíamos dónde.

Así termina este fanfic. Tiene un final feliz, y estoy pensando en hacer otro fic a partir de este, con Haldir y la hija de Glawareth: Calithiliel.

Pienso que harían una gran pareja. Ella es muy orgullosa y él es mayor y no tan frio, le bajaría los humos, además Thranduil vería a Haldir como un buen pretendiente.

Ah! Otra cosa… Thranduil parte en el último barco, con Glawareth, obvio, ellos nunca se separan, son como la misma persona.

Legolas se hace amigo de Gimli y al principio Thranduil no ve esta amistad muy bien, pero Glawareth se da cuenta que Gimli es una gran persona y le dice esto a Thranduil, el cual acepta esta amistad tan extraña.

Glawareth, Thranduil, Bilbo, Gandalf, Elrond, Cirdan, Frodo, Galadriel y Celeborn, Maendir, Legolas, Gimli, Elladan, Haldir y Calithiliel, van todos hacia el oeste y no vuelven nunca más a la tierra media.

En fin, muchas gracias a ti que has seguido esta historia hasta el final.


End file.
